The Sayjin Inside
by MajinBroli
Summary: What would of happened had Goku's sayjin nature taken control durring his wedding night? Can ChiChi ever accept that part of Goku that hurts her? Does a Divorce seperate these two young lovers before they ever know it? Read and find out....
1. The Monster That Lurks Within

Chapter 1

The Monster That Lurks Within

A/N: New thought if this were the one of the reasons why Chi-Chi had wanted so many kids but something ended up happening to stop that. There's no Lemon in it plus itsRape so I defenitly cant' put it in, that version may come out later when I want to write it. Read and enjoy though its very different from what we all know would of happened.

Goku sat on the bed his hands twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Chi-Chi. The obvious bordem and yet hidden excitement that was sparking in his eyes was there. Chi-Chi had been smiling at him and telling that they would be having such a great time tonight and said it would get even better later on when they got to bed. Now here he was waiting on whatever she was doing.

Gee I wonder what everyone was making tonight to be such a big deal about? I mean the food was great, plenty of that big cake...Goku's lips begining to drool with that sweet cake they had. They had pulled him away after he had cut half the cake and was gonna take it for himself. It was delicious and exiting as he and Chi-Chi had fed the other. Of course he gave a bit to much and smushed some on her face but they all had laughed about it. Of course Chi-Chi let him lick it off and it tasted even sweeter he didn't know why but he liked licking her face more so then the cake.

Why is my heart beating so fast... my hands are getting tight... my palms are sweaty... somethings feeling deep inside... Goku knew something was up with his body or he was just really nervous. Trying to rid himself of it he got up and began pacing about the room. His mind still jumbled but he could at least think of something else as he walked around. Until something hit his nose...

He stopped cold his nose sniffing the air catching a very spicy scent. _I can't describe it... its like some alluring food but it seems to be... I dont know... what is this smell._ He wondered as he felt his tongue without his doing lick his lips a small trail of drool begining to form as his breathing began to get deeper.

His hands went to his collar of his shit it was a button up shirt and something he had only recently wore so maybe thats why it was feeling itchy. Unbuttoning it quickly he tossed it off his body against the wall in a heap. His muscular chest expanding as he took a deep breath finally free from the clothing but he still felt something. He would rather get something to eat and calm his nerves but Chi-Chi had told him to be patient and wait for her because she said she would have a surprise for him.

What is going on with me? I've never felt like this... I dont even remember having this swelling inside of my stomach. Something was spreeding inside of him, he didn't know exactly what it was but it was begining to make him worry just enough.

He took his hand to his forehead and rubbed his temples noticing that the begining signs of sweat began to form. _Kami... what is...whats happening to me..._ He soon felt so constricted by his pants, the were so tight and scratching his skin. With a small growl that he didn't even know he had done he undid the belt and threw it off, his hands firecly attacking the pants and soon sending those to against the wall his boxers were the only thing left and met the wall as well and Goku felt much better the second he was in the nude.

Ahhh thats defenitly an improvement I guess those clothes can only be worn for so long before they drive you crazy. He chuckled to himself as he walked back to the bed feeling much better then before the sweat the only he didn't like but it wasn't like after his training where he would be dripping it from every known part of his body.

He put his hands behind his head he turned to look outside the window and then something close to when Piccolo had punched him in the stomach had came full force as his eyes found the full moon meeting his eyes. The etheral light of the moon being swallowed by his darkness in his eyes. _The moon... wow... its so full tonight..._ His hands pulled himself back up as his feet touched the ground walking towards the sliding glass door. His palms pressing against the cool glass as he gazed longingly into the full moon.

Goku couldn't take himself from that glow. It had always captivated him to stare it at for so many hours when he didn't have his tail. He looked to his back at the brown nub that was forming after having his tail dissapear so many times he didn't know. Taking one hand to the spot his finger trailed over the nub an Goku felt something shudder deep inside of himself. His eyes went half lidded as he rested his forhead against the glass his finger touching the spot again and this time a low groan came from his lips. His legs begining to feel weak as he let himself slide down to his knees. With a half cognizant sense he looked down as another feeling came at him.

Whoa! Just hold a sec what is this? His finger instantly stopping as he found the once private place between his legs that was limp now like a solid rock. Even after all those years he still didnt' know of the true signifigance of this one body part. Yamcha had always called it something very weird and he didn't like the name but Bulma and Chi-Chi which he had overheard them as they talked together as they were eating. Calling it his manhood or size? He wasn't entierly sure which but it was much different now. It was normally just long and limp but now... It was bigger then ever before and it seemed to be aching something.

Kami... What... What is happening to my body... He didn't know as he basked in the moonlight, his hands holding himself up his teeth clenched tightly. His closed as he tried to hold himself back...something was there. Not physically but inside of his soul it was lost... and now it wanted to come back.

Something was clawing up inside him, it was what craved the full moon and having his tail. Now it also was the feelin burning between his legs and the sweat that began to drip from his forhead. His black eyes gazing up at the moon. " Chi...Chi." His lips purred a feral smile on his lips as he pulled himself up from the floor. His hand slowly stroking himself as his body began to crave touch from anything.

But this setting... its dark... nothing is right... Knowing nothing about this right his gut told him that something needed fixing. His eyes looking to the fireplace that sat full of wood but without light. His hand raised up and forming a small ball of ki fired it into the wood setting into a small fire. His nose still picking up that faint smell that kept his mind drawn to the bathroom where Chi-Chi was still doing whatever she had been doing since she left. His body was craving touch not by him... but by another. His eyes narrowed as he approached the bathroom door his highly attune ears pressed themselves against it wondering what she was doing.

" Ooooh im just so nervous... I mean i've never done this before...With how Goku looks im sure he's probably had alot... but that doesn't seem like him he didn't understand what I said by tonight and now here I am just talking to myself while Goku is probably ready to fall asleep cause im so shy..." Goku leaned in more his nose faintly begining to recognize that Chi-Chi was apart of that smell.

" Kami why can't I just be a strong willed woman and go out there? I know Bulma said it would be painful but I just never was naked for anyone before for this reason. Goku is so sweet and patient... This is just so... uggh why can't I do it?" He could hear Chi-Chi's struggle but what was it about being naked? He'd been naked plenty of times in front of people and now because it was just that they were married?

His nails began to dig into the door as he kept listening his nose still smelling that scent that was slowly making him dizzy. It was something else in that smell. _"Chi-Chi...No more waiting I want you..."_

"Go-Goku? Was that you?" He heard inside her voice frightened. Why?

" Come to me... I need you... my craves the sweetness of your body."

" Goku? I... im just not ready." Ready? What was she talking about how did she know he was there?

" Come outside now!"

He heard Chi-Chi let out a shriek as something startled her. Was she alright what was going on? " Goku... your scarring me please don't yell im just you know..."

" My woman... mine...all mine...woman... my pretty little Chi-Chi come to me... I need you!"

" O-Okay...i'll come...just please...quit using that voice..." Voice? He wasn't talking wait? Was someone else here? His eyes snapped around the room but found nothing and no one. He hadn't spoken so who was... Goku couldn't help but look to the mirror and saw just who had been talking the whole time.

" That's good come my woman... come." His lips were moving of there own accord his eyes were darkening his hair was begining to stand on end... something was wrong... inside of him. " NO! Chi-Chi stay inside!" Goku screamed flinging himself from the door his chest heaving air as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

The pull inside was only growing his eyes darkening and slanting with intent.

" Goku? Hey what's going on?" He heard Chi-Chi yell and slowly he saw the nob turn on the door. The clack as the handle opened and her face appeared in the crack.

" MINE!" Goku's lips snarled and he felt himself snap up to his feet his eyes ablaze as he exploded at the door which shut instantly as a fearful cry from Chi-Chi as it she slammed the door shut. Goku let out a roar that made the room shake as his fist beat on the door. "_ Mate! Mine! Come out! Come now!" _He screamed again and again his fists beating down harder and harder each time as the door cracked and groaned. That little more effort shaking it further and further.

Goku's lips snarled and he felt himself snap up to his feet his eyes ablaze as he exploded at the door which shut instantly as a fearful cry from Chi-Chi as it she slammed the door shut. Goku let out a roar that made the room shake as his fist beat on the door. "He screamed again and again his fists beating down harder and harder each time as the door cracked and groaned. That little more effort shaking it further and further. 

Goku didn't know what was happening as he was being driven to crush down the door and tear Chi-Chi from the bathroom. He didn't care why anymore, he didnt' care about his changing voice the burning fire in his eyes he just wanted her. His fist finally smashed through and he let out a low seductive purr as his hand grabbed the handle and unlocked the door. Knocking the door open gently Goku took a step inside his dark eyes settling on the robe clad Chi-Chi her eyes filled with fear her back huddled against the wall in fear of her new husband.

" Goku stop! Your scarring me I don't like what your doing!" She screamed as his tongue slid out over his lips and he smirked revealling some long incisors that he was planning on using soon enough. His feet moved heavily until he was standing just above her.

" My mate... you shouldn't try and hide from me... I will have you..." Goku said reaching down for her but Chi-Chi dove out of the way and sprinted out of the bathroom. She had taken two steps out the door before she felt her self snapped backwards as Goku's hand had latched onto her robe and pulled her back into his solid chest. His manhood thick and heavy against her back as she heard him purr. His hands reaching down her robe.

Chi-Chi pulled her arms in and diving down easily slipped herself out of the robe and bolted for the sliding door as Goku let out a snarl throwing the robe to the floor. His feet stomping the floor as he advanced upon her as she threw the door open and tried bolting for the outside. She didn't know what had gone wrong with Goku but she didn't want this! She looked back and saw nothing in the doorway except she slammed into a tree or so she thought. Looking up she caught Goku's dark eyes just inches from her own, a slight spark of fire in them as his hands grabbed her body and hauled her up over his shoulder. _" The chase is over! Your mine now!" _

Chi-Chi screamed as loud as she possibly could until she felt her lungs burn as she was taken prisoner by her own husband, roughly she struggled and flailed but to no avail as she kicked and scratched everything she could but Goku didn't seem bothered by her in the least as he marched in the house closing the door behind them with a click as he tossed her roughly onto the bed. She could only look up as Goku pounced down the second tried to run again. His hands catching her wrists and pining them to her sides, his hips pressed against hers and his legs stopping her own from moving. His once usual goofy smile now one of a letcherous man as his eyes roamed over her body. His nose taking long whiffs of her hair as he was seemingly enjoying the smell alone. "_ So sweet your scent is so enjoyable. I can't wait to have the rest of you..."_ He brought his lips to her neck his tongue leaving a hot trail there.

" Go-Goku what are you...what are you-!" She watched wide eyed as Goku's mouth opened revealling the two very large incisors she tried to flail but his strength was much greater and she could only scream as she felt his teeth plunge into her shoulder. Her mouth hanging open and letting a wail out like a banshee as tears began to stream from the corners of her eyes. Slowly the pain faded but the burning sensation in her shoulder did not as she felt her blood being drank by her husband. Slowly his lips pulled away the crimson liquid covering his lips a hungry smile on his face. She could see him shift himself and ready to begin... " Goku... please... whatever your going to do be gentle... its my first time please Gokuuuuuuu!"

( _ALL THE REST IS CENSORED NOT FOR KIDDIES WHO REPORT ME)_


	2. Coming To Terms

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

The Sayjin Inside

Chapter 2: Coming To Terms

Goku's eyes slowly opened coming to light that he had fallen asleep? But when. He remembered watching the moon and some weird feelings but then everything sorta went blurry as he waited for... "Chi-Chi?" His voice nervous as he wondered just-! He found his hand touching a liquid substance in the bed... that was connected to something beneath the sheets... He looked slowly his eyes slowly coming with a twisted sight.

There by his side was Chi-Chi... " Chi-Chi! CHI-CHI!" His voice yelled drastically as he threw back the covers revealing her body to his. Long deep scratches covered her body, her face was purple with bruises from being struck, blood dripped from most of her body. Her lips were swollen and purple, her legs were just the same as she bleed from her woman parts. _What happened? Did something go wrong?_

His head going to her chest instantly and hearing her heart beat thankfully but she was in bad shape. She needed to go to the hospital! His hands reaching around her body and lifting her up gently her head limp and fell against his chest and revealing two horrendous bite marks on her shoulder. They were gapping and probably where she had bleed so much. Not even knowing he was naked he pulled her into his arms and bolted to the front door. His eyes flashing with ki to knock it open as he ran still going faster into the open area. " NIMBUS!" He screamed loudly as he watched the yellow cloud fly down from the sky and coming alongside him.

Hopping up and placing his footing on the cloud he let it take flight. " To the nearest hospital Nimbus as fast as you can!" He yelled as he felt the speed kick up his hair flapping behind his head as he focused on his new wife. Just what the hell had happened to her? He had fallen asleep and awoken to that? Just what could of gone on while he slept right next to her! _Whoever hurt her will... will... They'll pay_! He thought as he knew he could never kill anyone no matter how much they hurt him or his friends. He just wanted to know why... but he wanted desperately to give the pain they gave his Chi-Chi back.

The cloud flew fast as they soon reached the city and Goku saw the hospital and jumped off it and landed in front of the doors. His form sprinting as he used his ki again to force the automatic doors open with some force as he ran to the front desk the receptionist seeing the state of himself and the woman he was carrying. " I need a doctor down here immediately!" She said punching the red intercom button for an emergency.

" Please I need someone to help my wife!" Goku said stopping as he held her still tightly against his arms her head hanging just slightly off his arms.

" Alright the doctor is coming please just follow me we'll get a stretcher and then they can take to get treatment." The receptionist got up from her chair moving briskly to the side where they had many of their stretchers waiting incase of injury. She pulled it out and let go set Chi-Chi down as a nurse from the elevator got off in a rush heading to where they were.

" What happened to her?" The nurse asked quickly checking Chi-Chi's pulse as they moved alongside to emergency care.

" I don't know! I just found her like this! I know she was fine when she was asleep." Goku said as the nurse looked at him as if he were a moron. " I swear I don't know what happened!" He said his eyes going to Chi-Chi.

" All right just wait outside then we'll take care of her." The nurse said looking at the receptionist who slowed and put her hands on Goku as he wanted to follow her into the room.

" Im sorry you'll have to wait until they treat her." She watched as Goku's hand outstretched for her but fell back his head falling to the side in defeat. " I'll take you to... wait sir you are nude you know that?" She asked her face turning crimson as she now noticed his state of undress. Or rather caring now that they had taken care of the woman who he had brought in. Her eyes though looking down at his overall size and went even more crimson.

" Sir? We can give you some clothes if you like." Her eyes not really looking at him in the face as she kept peaking down.

" I suppose... do you know how long she will be in there?" He asked turning away, a look of anger and sadness washing over his face. His eyes closing and his fists balling, his veins beginning to pump up as his anger began to come from the newly freed part of his soul that he still didn't control. " Who... dare... hurt... my..." He growled his lips peeling back in snarl as he threw his arms up in rage. " My Mate!" He screamed his anger boiling over as he swung at the wall, his fist crashing through the plaster as he ripped it back out the foam substance behind it being ripped out as Goku snarled. His hand beginning to flame as his ki electrified the foam making it burn. The small fire in his hands being snuffed as he clenched his fist. " I'll kill them... I swear it!" Goku roared his eyes narrowing as he turned on the receptionist who backed away.

She was frightened as she saw the anger advancing upon her, his hand smoking as he took heavy steps towards her. " It was you wasn't it!" Goku yelled angrily as he pulled his arm back. " You hurt her!" Even normally that would be impossible to think of but with his new emotions and lack of control he wasn't in any form of logic. Rage filled his veins, he wanted to make someone hurt! To know the pain he felt right now!

" Ahhh!" The receptionist screamed as Goku moved to drive his fist deep within her body and see her scream in agony! But he couldn't as he felt his arm grabbed from behind with some force as no normal human could hold him back.

" Hey Goku man what are you doing?" Asked a familiar voice as Goku snarled and turned back, his look of anger fading as he saw Yamcha. His resistance stopping and he let go of that rage as he hung his head. The part inside him scattering back to where it came... for now. Goku felt dizzy as he felt that wave of anger and rage dissipate from himself. His hand going to his forehead. " Goku why were you attacking the receptionist?" Yamcha asked as he saw Goku acting as if he were lightheaded.

Bulma who had accompanied Yamcha helped up the frightened girl who calmly walked around Goku and headed back to her job not wanting to stare anymore and staying away from that anger. " Yeah Goku that's not like you at all whats..." Her own eyes noting that Goku was in the nude as well and just like the receptionist took in 'all' of him. A slight flush coming to her face as she did the comparison.

Yamcha not noting where Bulma's eyes had gone he snapped his fingers in Goku's face making him snap up. As if waking from a dream Goku looked up at Yamcha. " Yamcha? When did you get here?" He asked his old self back as he gave the quizzical look whenever he didn't know what was going on or confused.

Yamcha was now the one confused. " What do you mean? I grabbed your hand to stop you from attacking the woman remember? Why were you so angry at her?"

" I attacked someone? I wouldn't do that!" Goku said as Yamcha blinked a few times.

" Goku you just did! You put the hole in the wall and everything, you yelled something but I didn't understand what. You must of been upset." Yamcha watched Goku's eyes snap wide open.

" Chi-Chi! She was attacked by something last night after we slept!" Goku exclaimed making both Bulma and Yamcha alert to that.

" Who? Piccolo? He attacked Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked as Goku shook his head.

" I don't know who it was... I fell asleep then I woke up the next morning and she was so..." Goku trailed off not knowing a word to describe what had happened to his new wife.

" So after you two finally got it on you were so tired you passed out and next morning she's like that? You didn't' hurt her yourself right?" Yamcha asked knowing full well that Goku would of never hurt Chi-Chi but he had to ask.

" Got it on? Nothing happened I just looked around saw the moon then felt sleepy and then I woke up today and found her like that." Goku said as Bulma came to a thought.

" Do you think you were hit with a sleeping gas? or had something knock you out? I think the Red Ribbons might still be sore, or even the crane master might be sore for what Tein did and went after you." Goku pondered it and he could only shrug in response.

" I don't know. But I fell asleep but I wasn't even sleepy... so it maybe possible..." Goku said shaking his head not knowing the answer but it was his fault for not protecting Chi-Chi.

" Well we can find out the answer in a minute but I think you should get some clothes on Goku!" Yamcha said tapping his shoulder consolingly as Goku gave a weak smile as Bulma threw a capsule out with a spare clothes set that she usually kept for Yamcha. Goku dressed but still his mind wondering just what was had gone wrong the night before and why she had been hurt? If they wanted revenge he was right there. none of it makes real sense...

Goku sat outside the emergency room with Bulma and Yamcha who had both came as Yamcha felt Goku's fast moving ki thinking that something might of been serious and then seeing he had gone to the hospital knew something was up. They kept quiet about that attack as Goku didn't even recall himself doing it. It didn't make sense but they thought best not to press it after all Chi-Chi had been attacked and there would be no reason why he shouldn't be angry about it.

Goku just waited patiently his feet tapping the ground as he rested his knuckles against his face. His eyes glancing off every few minutes to the emergency room wondering just how long it would take. The once cheerful smile now a scowl that revealed on large canine fang as he slowly began to growl. Yamcha and Bulma having walked away for awhile to discuss something's leaving him to remember those new emotions. It wasn't like him to be angry... _but I like it... I want to get angry... I feel... I feel so much better... heh heh hehhhhhh... _Goku's tongue slid out to lick his lips as he stood up. But as he did he found himself rather uncomfortable as he knew Yamcha was smaller then him with the clothes size as they were tight showing off his muscles easily but he knew something was weird. Stretching his legs he heard a loud rip from his behind. He looked down instantly but his pants hadn't ripped as he saw a brown object swaying between his legs.

" My tail!" Goku exclaimed upon seeing the ever familiar appendage. It swayed lazily around his legs before finding its way around his waist. He felt better then before... but something... no someone is missing... A feral smirk coming to his lips as he stood up and headed to the emergency room not caring if he needed admittance. He wanted her close now... _and for no one else... she is mine!_

But as he headed towards it people came out. A doctor with a slightly pale complexion and three other staff members who left worse then that. " Sir... ummm your her husband right?" The doctor asked as Goku raised his brow at him. " Well sir you'll be able to see her once were finished up. But do you have any friends that you may bring in? Or her father so that we may have some... umm other verification?"

" Bulma and Yamcha are over there talk to them... Im going to see my wife..." He said pointing back to the hallway and moved but the doctor blocked his path.

" Sir! Please let us finish! We'll tell you when you can see her." He said defensively sweating as Goku scowled at him.

" Alright..." He growled moving back as the doctor breathed a sign of relief before going to talk to Yamcha and Bulma.

" Oh hey doc! How is she? Anything serious?" Yamcha asked as he saw the doctor come up to them with slightly nervous look.

" Oh Mrs. Son is doing fine... but we need to talk more privately... her...Umm uhh" The doctor gulped looking back to Goku who sat there looking intensely at him with a dark gaze." More private as she has requested not.. to see him. She's rather in a state of shock... Apparently he... umm... raped her and-"

" What?" Both Bulma and Yamcha yelled at the same time. That being the last thing on both of their minds.

" Shh!" The doctor said as he saw Goku's eyes burning into his. Flashing a spark inside them as he scowled. " Just come with me..." He said as they both reluctantly followed leaving Goku who' tail now stood on edge. His hand gripping the wooden chair which began to crack.

_Hide something from me? I don't think so... I'll see her soon enough... but for now ill enjoy waiting. She can't live without me... If she tries... i'll kill her... Pu,hahaha!_

_Is my Goku so nice? Oh yes... R & R_


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

The Sayjin Inside

Chapter 3: The Truth

Yamcha and Bulma were lead down another hallway, away from the emergency room to another that was tinted so one could not see inside. The doctor opened the door and lead them inside to where they could see Chi-Chi. She was awake and crying... Her dark eyes looking up as they entered, lines of tears as she held the soft white blanket close. A nurse beside her consoling her as Chi-Chi cried. It was then they knew this was really true.

The young naive and funny Goku had gone from noble warrior to a rapist over night. It didn't make sense but why would Chi-Chi be in a hospital crying with bandages over her neck and face? She loved Goku they both knew it and it seemed Goku didn't either know how to control himself or had another side to the goofy peaceful side he showed. The doctor beside them sighed. " She's fine physically now, but emotionally she's torn apart. That man outside must be an animal... just who is he?" He asked as Yamcha looked at him, Bulma going to Chi-Chi's side.

" That man outside is out friend and I still find it hard to believe that he'd do this. He hardly hurt anyone but don't upset him... if he does get out of control there is not a thing anyone in the world can do to stop him... He's the Budokai Tenkaichi champion and the man who defeated Piccolo so do not think armed police will force him away when he can destroy this building it he wants with his hands." Yamcha said shaking his head as the doctor let out an obvious gulp.

Yamcha walked over to the bed where Bulma was holding Chi-Chi as she cried into her shoulder. " It... why me? I thought... he... why? Why?" She cried hard as Bulma held her. She could see the distress and feel her tears dripping down her her shoulder.

" I'll talk with Goku. I'll see if he will explain himself." Yamcha said knowing that in this state any girl would be furious at men for doing that.

" No!" Chi-Chi said snapping her head up to look at Yamcha as lines of crystal tears fell down her face. " Don't tell him... if you ask him why then he'll know im awake... he'll know... what if... what if he gets angry at me... do you know what he can do?" She said her rapid pants coming out. " Please just say something that... I didn't make it... or something else... I don't want to him to be close... he'll hurt me so much..." She hid her face in her palms as she began to bawl.

" Sir! Sir you cannot enter!" Someone yelled outside making all three heads turn to the doorway as the doors were thrown open hard, their handles banging off the walls as a frantic doctor stood alongside a very... angry Goku. His hair now standing on edge like spikes and his dark eyes narrowed and cold.

" Ahhh... I felt you were awake... these doctors say such stupid things, that you were out cold." He said snickering as he walked inside a sly grin on his face as he approached the bedside. Chi-Chi pulled up the covers tightly as Goku stood alongside her. Taking a seat alongside Bulma who only watched a bit stunned and unsure as his hand reached out. Chi-Chi only seemed to shake in fear from his touch as he gently stroked her face. Brushing back her hair behind her ears so he could see her face which was only covered in a few bruises. " I'll be waiting outside when your ready to leave Chi-Chi." He said coming closer and kissing her forehead gently. Chi-Chi remained only frozen as his lips moved pass her ear. No one else noticing it as Chi-Chi's eyes went as wide as saucers as her mouth hung open looking at Goku in total fright. His finger closing her jaw as he smirked and walked outside. The second the door clacked shut she began to sob harder then before.

" No! This isn't fair! I wanted a loving husband... the Goku I knew as a girl not this... this monster!" She screamed in anguish the stresses making her mind weak as she sobbed hysterically.

" Chi-Chi? What's wrong?" Bulma asked as she grabbed her friends hands.

" I can't tell you! Bulma don't ask please! He'll... He'll kill me... If I leave him he'll kill me... If I tell you... he'll kill me... please just let me leave... I can't kill myself either... he'll kill my father!" Goku heard as he walked away a snicker across his lips.

" _Chi-Chi your mine forever... no matter what you'll try I will keep you by side... there is no escaping my mate!"_ Goku laughed to himself as he walked outside the lobby and took a seat. The snicker of delight looked imprinted on his face as any twisted mind would have. What now remained of Goku's sanity was slowly loosing grip and being engulfed in its hidden nature. The desire to be dominant over others, to feel in control and superior. As well as to force those who were weaker then him to be under his power, follow what he said and do as he said. It would be sweet once he broke Chi-Chi... _I love that fire when she screams... but I don't like it in anger... her body is mine to cherish and please my own with. No other man shall have what I have tasted... and any other that tries will beg for death at my feet._

The dark orbs were being filled with such fire, a fire that raged in his soul that was reaching up through his veins slowly and burning away the old him. The old kind noble, sweet, cherished Goku. Into to what he liked now, becoming what he once fought against... he was becoming evil. _And I like it... no... I love it!_ Resting his chin on his cheek was now only a waiting game now. He would be in control..." _A no one will ever stop me." _

" What did he say Chi-Chi! You have to tell us." Yamcha said as Chi-Chi only shook her head. She was being stubborn as she should be but this was not because of her temper. She was so frightened.

" Yamcha just let her be. Lets talk alone." Bulma said getting up and Yamcha followed only casting a look back at Chi-Chi only had her head hung in shame. " Yamcha Chi-Chi is scared for herself and everyone. Something must be wrong with Goku and he doesn't realize it or something else."

" I know that Bulma but what options do we have? Goku isn't going to willingly go to counseling on how to control himself, or let us give him medicine..."

" You think I don't know that Yamcha? Come on im not the most brilliant, not mention most beautiful woman on the planet to figure that out. So lets see if either Krillin, Tein, or the Perv can help us and find out something. After all during the years before the tournament they might of seen a change or felt something different in him." Bulma said as she figured they might have an idea.

" But what about Kami? Shouldn't we ask him?" Yamcha asked as Bulma rolled her eyes at him.

" You think I know how to get to the Lookout. Besides he's the overseer of the world I think he knows already. He would come to us not the other way around. Now we gotta hurry up I don't want Chi-Chi to be like that. A girl doesn't want her husband to be her rapist and not have a say in her life after that." Bulma walked out of the room and did Yamcha as Chi-Chi fell back against the pillows her sorrow still making lines down her face. Each crystal tear shed dripping down to the sheets that she wished shed have placed over her face and remain that way.

" _Now that wouldn't be good would it?"_ Chi-Chi heard beside her and didn't dare to look she could feel his breath touching her skin and his hand ran down her side gently. Cracking one eye she found herself starring into the deep black orbs of her tormentor. A smug grin on his face as his hand trailed back up her side to her chest absently minded beginning to fondle her. _" No matter what you try my mate your never going to get away from me, your going to give yourself to me every night and your going to enjoy every moment spent pleasing me. If you do I assure you that no harm like the night before will come and you'll feel all of the darker pleasures I can turn you too."_ His voice purred in her ear. His tongue slipping out to trail along her earlobe a thousand unwanted thoughts running through her mind as she opened both her eyes and starred into his.

" Why?" She asked him weakly her fright still there even within the sight of others.

"_ Because, you are destined to be mine and not by silly traditions or vows. No my sweet Chi-Chi your going to be my precious slave. I will be your master, your one and only master obey me and you will be rewarded with the sweet pleasures that a man like me can give."_ Goku whispered softly in her ear his other hand reaching around to the side of her cheek to hold her gaze at him. _" Become my slave Chi-Chi I assure you it will be something worth doing."_ His tail uncoiled from his waist and slid underneath the covers.

Chi-Chi could only whimper half heartedly as the brown object made its way up her leg and to her naked body. Her attire only the top covering of a hospital gown left everything underneath to his touch. " Please... no..stop.." She cried half heartedly as Goku smirked. Her hand went to his hand but she couldn't pull him away.

_" Heh your helpless to me... Your mine!"_ Goku said flashing a toothy grin before grabbing her and exploding out the open windows. His hands underneath her legs and the other holding her neck as he flew straight out into the sky. Chi-Chi could only whimper one last time before she passed out from the vertigo feeling in her fragile state. Her unconsciousness leaving her now fully helpless to her husband...

_R & R I know you love my Goku. Comon be honest. So evil and dark, sorta sounds like me..._


	4. Sickness or Insanity?

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

The Sayjin Inside

Chapter 4: Sickness or Insanity?

A/N: My gf did I story picture for this fic and is available for those who want to see it, just leave an email and ill send it out. She didn't like it herself because she knows she can do better and hasnt done Chi-Chi or Goku in a long time but its good and I think you all would like it. Well there will be an _ADULT version _once this all done.Anyway R&R

Bulma and Yamcha both flew over the sea towards Master Roshi's island where they would find Krillin and Roshi. Tein would be somewhere in the world with Choutzu but the both of them hoped that these two could give him some hint as to what changes could of happened to Goku. Both were anxious as they had left Chi-Chi but they didn't have a choice, Goku couldn't be stopped by them. He was too strong, they would just hope to find some way to turn him back to the way they knew or at least have him stop while he's ahead from causing more damage.

The air car flew over the water fast, the water parting the water below them creating a vast ripple as Yamcha drove Bulma tapping her finger on her lip trying to decide what to do. Ruling out abuse as Goku had suffered little, except loosing his grandfather but even that wouldn't drive him to this madness. The search for the dragonballs? No that wouldn't make sense either. The fight with Piccolo? Loosing allot of his friends and the intensity of his training? That was possible... He had watched allot of his friends die and then having to let it go as he fought and then traveled all over the world. There was no telling what could of done that to a boy after all, he had grown his tail back... someone could of grabbed it and subjected him to something.

" Hey babe were gonna be there in thirty minutes alright?" Yamcha said as she turned to him as he broke her thoughts.

" Okay. I just hope we can find some answers." Bulma said as Yamcha nodded.

" They might after all Goku spent 3 years here under Roshi's tutoring, if there was anything that could of changed Goku he would know. Krillin was there too so im sure that he might know something and the two did have allot of things to do while training. Maybe even Krillin may have symptoms like Goku." Yamcha's positive attitude giving her some reassurance. But still in her mind she was worried. What if Goku couldn't be helped?

Surely the damage he could do to Chi-Chi would be irreversible. Certainly with the kind of abuse she had scene could get worse? What if he killed her? Every notion that she knew in her mind could come true, Goku was not himself any longer so any option would be open. She just hoped that nothing serious would happen while they tried to understand just what in the hell had triggered Goku's state.

But ripping through the clouds and going faster the once noble spiky haired hero now held his own wife in his arms. His tongue pushed over his lip and licked it as he gazed upon Chi-Chi as if she were a very delicious piece of meat. His aura burning around him turning his clothes to shreds that only flapped and soon fell off him. He could feel Chi-Chi's ki awakening... he needed a secluded spot to land... after all he wanted to be alone with her.

Diving down sharply his hair flapping behind him as he rocketed downwards a streak as the trail of his ki left a white almost phosphorus as he traveled over the land his body being filled with a new energy, a power that was sleeping now awakening inside, his strength had almost doubled in few short days. He felt invincible, he could take on Piccolo, Kami, and everyone else all at once and not go with in a worry. He felt that strong... _No I know! No one can rival me!_

He laughed aloud to himself as he exploded over the treetops, the leaves and branches being blown from them as he continued to rocket over the land until he spotted a very comfortable abode. Taking a high snap upwards he flew up along the mountains side. Soon until coming up upon a small building, it wasn't as big as his house but this would suite him well for a past time house. Settling his feet down he walked to the door Chi-Chi now being slung over his shoulder as he used his foot and booted the door in. The cool whipping air meeting the warm as Goku knew someone was home... _Too bad for them_... Taking a full step inside he kicked the door shut the deafening crack echoing throughout the home as Goku's ears perked at the noise of ruffling sheets and an exchange of voices.

" I heard that door get busted open then shut harder... that wasn't the wind!" A tired and angry male voice yelled and Goku even heard the clack of a gun. He could hear the barrel being slammed shut and a few other shells of ammunition fall on the floor. It made him smirk... _I can have some fun before I have my 'real' fun..._ he snickered and laid Chi-Chi on the ground his hands giving her delicate face a caress as he floated up to the ceiling and flipping upside down so that he stood on the ceiling his hair hanging inches above the door frame.

The man of the house came down the hallway slowly, his hands grasping his shotgun. Wearing only his night clothes he looked rather foolish as he flicked on the light to the hallway and saw no one. Approaching the corner he took a breath and licked his lips and jumped out to the side his shotgun pulled tight against his shoulder and grasped the trigger laying his eyes on some hoodlum but his target was nothing close to that. " Well? What do we have here?" He chuckled tipping back the shotgun as he had a false alarm. A perverted grin met his lips as he saw a naked woman... a good one too!

Goku's head lower as the man walked towards his Chi-Chi. He watched him scratch his head and look around before taking a knee by his Chi-Chi. He watched ever slowly moving behind him his smirk becoming a snarl as he touched her his hand moving her arms to stare at her breasts. " Wow I wonder how they feel-" A growl came behind him as he whipped around but saw nothing... but he could feel breath on his neck deep and angry as he swung the gun around the but nailing Goku but didn't phase him as he aimed to shoot him as Goku swung.

The gun let out a flash of light as it hit the ceiling " _Do not touch what doesn't belong to you..."_

A gut wrenching scream came from the hallway as the frightened wife came running down the hallway from the scream of her husband. Her robe clad body nearly stumbling as he she rounded the corner. Her mouth opened to scream but only the air that locked in her throat came out as a weak cough. Her eyes were wide as she saw her... pieces of what was her husband. She heard a growl of some kind of animal behind her as she looked back her voice finding itself as she screamed in horror as the someone stood just a few feet away from her covered in fresh blood. Long white fangs exposed from 'its' mouth as she could faintly see a woman in its arms. Not wasting another second she exploded from the house. Wrenching the door open and to her car.

Goku's growl became a chuckle as he listened the engine roaring away. "_ Now... where did I leave off with you..."_ Goku purred laying his Chi-Chi on the floor her nude body exposed for him as he crawled atop of her. The blood from his body dripping down to hers as he took a long whiff of her scent. His nose being filled with two primal thoughts, the smell of spicy blood that his hands craved and the smell of his mate. The two together made his lust and desire a driving force comparable to nothing.

Even if Chi-Chi was still unconscious he would have his fun, and a woman still in her sleep could feel pleasure... With a grunt of satisfaction he positioned himself and-

_(CENSORED MATERIAL)_

Yamcha and Bulma finally caught site of the island and could see that Roshi, Krillin, and turtle were up and about. They circled overhead before coming in for a slow landing the sleeping master being awoken as the plane kicked up wind and knocked his 'magazine' off his face. They touched down gently the hood opening up as they both hoped out of the air car. " Hey Bulma, Yamcha what are you guys doing here?" Krillin asked wiping the sweat from his head.

" Well Krillin we have a problem with Goku." Yamcha said scratching his head as Krillin looked him uncertainly.

" The poor boy doesn't know what to do with a girl eh hehe?" Roshi said coming up his old antics never changing.

" No something is wrong with Goku's head, he's like a completely different person. He's violent angry and his becoming almost evil I suppose is the best way to put it." Yamcha said as Krillin and Roshi looked at the other.

" Now im sure even Goku couldn't become evil the boy hasn't even considered killing anyone and now he just decides to change in a day." Roshi said not truly believing that Goku could change.

" Well then you guys had better think again cause this is for real, and we need to know if you two remember what could of changed him..."

_R&R MajinBroli_


	5. I Am Your Master!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

The Sayjin Inside

Chapter 5: I Am Your Master!

A/N: I am happy everyone is enjoying this story and I will try to keep making it even better. Any ideas or suggestions I will incorporate if they fit. _The ADULT VERSION of the first chapter maybe coming out soon_. If you want it once its done leave your email and you will have it as well as the story picture my girlfriend drew up.

Chi-Chi's eyes slowly fluttered awake, the drowzy sleep and a sweet woozy feeling that seemed to run throughout her every inch of her body like a sweet hot bath. It was so pleasent and warming she only remained in that hazy state feeling the comfortable sheets. The feel of smooth rubbing velvet was worming between her legs and ever so delicatly she rubbed her thighs together to stop it but what she got was something far unexpected. She heard a deep rumbling purr against her cheek... Slowly her dazed state fleeted from her and she felt the weight next to her. She could feel the claws holding her breast gently. The heavy breathing of a man on her neck. The strong built body, rock hard chest and abs pressed against her back.

She opened her eyes wide seeing that the place where she was... wasn't her house. She was somehwere else and her rapist was holding her in his arms. _I have to run... I can get out of here he's still asleep. _She thought strongly as she gently reached up her hands and gently pulled his wrist away from her breast, his hand falling limp to the floor. Next she moved her one leg away from his so she lay flat on her stomach pulling away slowly she soon found a major problem between her legs. It was a long furry tail... The brown thing was worming inside of her... That was the feeling she had when she woke up. Even now she could feel her body pleasurfully squeezing the tail and fresh mositure between her legs.

Reaching down ever delicately she grasped the tail and pulled it out of her body. Groaning ever softly as she felt its fur rubbing her, until she finally pulled the soaked tip from her body she breathed a sigh of relief. Pulling herself up from the floor she took a step before the tail she had pulled out snagged her ankle and yanked with force as she fell face first to the floor. The loud thud of her body hitting the floor making Goku groan as she looked back in horror as two white eyes opened from the darkness sleepy. His arms touching the floor briefly before his eyes fully snapped open in surprise. His eyes snapping to hers as his tail tugged on her ankle drawing her back slowly like a predator playing with its food as she whimpered feeling the rough hands grasp her shoulders and pull her against his chest. Her breasts squished against his chest as the two dark orbs glared down into hers. It was so dark in his eyes she could loose herself, as if they were swallowing her with their gaze alone... " My good Chi-Chi... You weren't planning on leaving me were you? I don't like it when my slaves run... especially after how much they come because of me." He purred a wicked grin coming to his lips.

Chi-Chi began to shake uncontrolably as his hands ran down her sides. His dark cold black eyes gazed into hers that were so full of fright and fear, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears like drums. Goku slowly rolled atop of her his body trapping hers effortlessly beneath his own, his tail slithering up between her legs. Leaving Chi-Chi to gasp as it resumed its previous task, her hands grasping his arms tightly as she felt herself swooning from the sensations that jolted through her body. Her head resting beneath his chin.

" Yes that is sweet... hold onto me... I am your only pleasure only me alone can give your body the wanton desire it needs." Goku spoke his breathe making moisture appear on her face. His head turned to gaze at her but Chi-Chi couldn't tell through the darkness. She could only feel and see the two orbs starring at her. " You are mine, without me you are hopeless, without my body you can never be complete. No man can please you but me... But should you try with another I shall show you no mercy my precious..." He said chuckling huskily as he brought his lips down to her neck his teeth giving gentle nips along her flesh drawing out whimpers from Chi-Chi's mouth as she was helpless.

" Please...Goku...stop!" She said breathing heavy and with no desire to fight. But to give in would not be her, she would never. But ignoring the pleasure that twitched and jostled in her she couldn't focus.

The movements stopped as his tail whipped out from her body. A rough growl reverberated in her ear. " I am your master slave! You shall call me master!" Goku's hand came next striking her across the face with a fierce backhand. Chi-Chi wailed as she cradled her cheek, her tears coming soon as she sobbed. " Do not make me punish you, you will not like me. Now what is my name?" Goku said as Chi-Chi cried.

" Stop this! Please stop this!" She wailed her hands holding her eyes as she cried.

Another angry growl came from Goku as he grabbed her hands and pulled them from her face. " Open your eyes!" Goku yelled angrily as Chi-Chi sniffled but opened them looking at Goku. " My patience is thin slave, either abide for what I say or I can break you... and I will break you Chi-Chi. No other woman on the face of this planet will be able to be mine for this simple reason." Goku said his voice serious. His hand touching the bite mark on her neck with a gentle caress. His eyes narrowing as he looked at her. " You are mine forever, destined to be by my side. Should I choose fit to destroy this world you will be by my side as my queen." Goku purred his anger dissipating as he caressed her cheek taking her chin in his hands. " You will never leave me Chi-Chi... even if you die I will gather the dragon balls and summon shenron. Do you know what I will do to you then?" He asked as Chi-Chi shook her head.

" Good... cause I wouldn't want you to know. Now will you be obedient. Serve me well Chi-Chi you shall never feel pain again only the sweet ecstasy that I give." He said lifting her up from the floor into his arms. Her frightened look not leaving her face as Goku took her to the bed and laid her in its sheets. His hand moving now to caress the ugly bruise on her face making Chi-Chi flinch. " I will prepare our dinner, until then you will remain here. If I don't find you in this house Chi-Chi..." He said leaning nose to nose with her face. " I will make you suffer!" He said in a low harsh voice his tone leaving none to question he meant every word.

Goku smirked to himself as he pulled back leaving the bedroom before casting one final glance at her before disappearing and leaving Chi-Chi to further whimper in her sorrow.

Bulma and Yamcha had sat down at Roshi's house discussing with them what had happened with Goku and needed some insight. " Im not sure what you guys are so worked up about. I hardly doubt that it was Goku. The body hasn't even hurt a fly, even against Piccolo he still gave the most evil being on our planet another chance." Roshi says taking a sip of his good old liquor he kept around. " I wouldn't doubt Goku didn't know what he was doing that night, so he might of hurt her unwillingly but evil. Come now Bulma you should know that's the last thing you would ever expect from Goku."

" You think I don't already know that? But consider it? Goku is not human in the truth of the word, he has a tail and can transform into that beast in the moonlight. Who knows what Goku could do now." Bulma said as all looked at each other.

But as they sat all three felt the snap of power hit them all. " Wh-What is that?" Krillin stuttered at first as he came to grasp that feeling of power that began to emanate from somewhere on the earth. " That power is overwhelming... how could anyone possibly be that strong?"

" Yeah I know what you mean Krillin that's just overwhelming... It makes Piccolo look like absolutely nothing... so who could-" Yamcha stopped mid sentence as there were only two powers like that. Kami and Piccolo's presence... leaving the third and ever stronger power to be one person capable... " Goku!" The three of them said in unison as Bulma could guess what they were talking about.

Even while that was going on a third party, though both the same being the two parts had met... under a mutual understanding between the two. The guardian of the Earth and overseer of all Kami and in front of him, the man who sought to control all. The Demon King Piccolo. " Im sure we can be brief..." Picoolo spat as he stood across from Kami. The old wrinkled and older version disgusting to his eyes, but fortunately his wish for eternal youth was not wasted.

" The same as I Piccolo... Goku has become a threat to both of our ideals. He can destroy this world and with each passing second we stand less a chance of defeating him. But attacking him head on would be both of our dooms for I fear in this state he has lost any sympathy or mercy. " Kami said walking to the edge of the lookout and looking down over the world. The feeling of evil rank from one mountain top as he could feel the desperate cries of a woman in misery and bliss. The man behind it, his one trusted pupil was now growing ever twisted and dark.

" You don't' need to tell me that. But make no mistake I will defeat him." Piccolo grunted as Kami looked back.

" Hardly Piccolo you and I combined together stand no chance against Goku's ever increasing power plus with darkness in his heart he will feed more off our anger and attacks like a leech gaining strength as he has done countless battles before." Kami said before casting his eyes back to the world below.

" So how do you figure we deal with him. This isn't a social call so tell me how we can end this now!" Piccolo demanded as Kami turned to him.

" This isn't something we can just throw together Piccolo we must be patient, besides we are going to need the rest of the Earth's help before we even consider dealing with Goku. They have potential and maybe can give us time to help Goku..."

R&R MajinBroli.


	6. Training

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

The Sayjin Inside

Chapter 6: Training

A/N: Power Levels:

Goku 800 (Goku's other two forms I won't mention: 14,000/8,000)

Piccolo: 340

Kami: 298

Tein: 208

Krillin: 192

Yamcha:187

Choutzu: 170

Roshi: 143

Chi-Chi:104

Goku sat back grinning to himself as he watched Chi-Chi slip out from the bedroom, she was nervous and afraid. A healthy relationship for a master and slave, she would learn that her new role was one not to be feared or displeased with. She would be a fine mate and one worthy of his time, in fact she was the only one that could handle him, even at his roughest. He wanted one slave and one slave only, training and breaking another one in would not be of his best interest. He didn't want competition between two slaves, that would only mean a loss of one in the end. _So exquisite and beautiful... almost like a diamond in the rough_. _She will require a little more training but im sure things we will be set in a few weeks... unless some unwelcome guests come to stop my fun..._ But he disregarded such thoughts as Chi-Chi holding a hand over her breasts and rather wet folds. He could still smell the musk from her body. It might of been very dark but he could see clearly and she couldn't her steps were cautious and tentative as if she were expecting a trap. " Don't be afraid... there's no pit beneath your feet. I am the only one here now come and sit with me."

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide as she heard Goku's voice in the darkness her eyes were still adjusting to the dim light but she could barely register his dark outline sitting on a chair or sofa. " Oh and do not cover yourself I like your body there is no shame in hiding it. Besides ive seen it quite enough times you need not hide what I have seen." She heard Goku's voice again and sadly she did move her hands letting her uncovered breasts to bounce freely and grow hard as the house was freezing. She moved along the house until she found the arm rest of the chair and she shrieked as a hand grabbed her wrist. She found herself pulled strongly into a male lap until resting against solid muscle.

Her bottom having a solid male organ pressing into her back and the lap of lips on her neck gave her an idea of just what Goku's plans were...

Meanwhile Kami and Piccolo stood together at the lookout, having Tein and Choutzu joined them after Kami's summons. They weren't thrilled with the news much either. " I see... so this is going to be an all out fight with out greatest ally. Its a shame really to see this fight looming on... but Kami do we have a chance against Goku now. I mean I can feel Goku's power radiating even as we speak..."

Kami nodded his head and closed his eyes." Yes it truly is Teinshinhan Goku is still a bright person but his thoughts and mind are corrupted with something that always existed inside him. But that good nature of his kept it suppressed for so long it was only inevitable that it return. Goku is twisted and warped, it will be hard to combat him." Kami's head turned back to Piccolo who sat in meditation his training beginning now. " With what I see in Goku's mind makes Piccolo a saint. He is growing an appetite for death and destruction so greatly but fortunately and unfortunately someone is keeping those desires suppressed."

" Who? And how?" Choutzu asked as Kami shook his head.

" The young lady that Goku proposed to at the tournament. She is suffering all for us, her own body is being used as a distraction to Goku's appetite. I truly wish I could of had her part death after that night, but I couldn't give that to her... I should of spared her pure soul this ruthless abuse..." Kami gripped his staff tightly in his hand. " I will pay for these sins every night Tein... I should do something but for now I have to let her suffer for the sake of this planet and the rest of the universe should Goku be set free."

" Be grateful that im even partaking in this!" Piccolo growled as he opened his eyes. " But the second Goku is dealt with, our truce ends and you all will have to worry about me." Piccolo said as Tein scowled at him but looked back to Kami.

" When will the others arrive?" Choutzu asked as Kami looked back to the earth.

" In a few days they all need time... But for now the both of you shall train with Piccolo while I return to my chambers to sift through Goku's mind. There has to be an answer to what triggered this transformation." With that Kami turned around his cape flapping behind him as he headed inside leaving Piccolo alone with Tein and Choutzu.

" Well now that he's gone shall we get started?" Piccolo laughed as he stood on his feet. His neck cracking as he rolled it around. His hands moved into his fighting stance as Tein snorted and moved into his own. Choutzu grasping his pants tightly as he stood paralyzed by fear.

" Lets go!" Tein yelled firing himself at Piccolo. His fists swinging at Piccolo who moved easily dodging them, his hands moving across his chest as he dodged Tein.

" Your far to slow human... and to think you once were considered the strongest in the world." Piccolo taunted easily setting Tein off as he charged at Piccolo. His hatred for him and the mocking along with the situation was a little much as Tein was loosing focus. Piccolo grabbed Tein's wrist and threw him over onto the top of the lookout. His foot slamming down as Tein rolled out of the way.

" Ergh Damit... You've improved even more since the tournament." Tein said as Piccolo smirked. Wiping his face from the little scratch he moved back into a fighting stance.

" Dodo-ray!" Both heard as two beams of light fired at them. Tein and Piccolo jumped up as the floor of the lookout exploded. Both seeing the strong look on Choutzu's face as he charged up another attack.

" So the kid has guts after all..." Piccolo snickered before firing himself at Choutzu.

Kami sat back against the cold stone chair his ears filled with sounds of combat outside as Tein and Choutzu tried there best against Piccolo who was toying with them but getting some work out of it. " Ahhh such a fool I was. I never should of let that darkness remain in Goku, I should of removed it when I had the chance while I was training him." Kami said as he looked to the black ceiling.

" Don't be so hard on yourself Kami. This is a very delicate matter and you know well that past judgments do not help in these situations. Goku was such a young sturdy boy, full of life and pure. How were we to know that evil would seed so deep in the boy's heart that he could do this?" Mr. Popo said as he listened to Kami's words.

" Your words are true Mr.Popo but I had the chance to ever stop this plague! I shouldn't of been optimistic." Kami looked to Popo who shook his head.

" Think of the here and now Kami. There can't be any side line thoughts." Popo said watching as Kami closed his eyes.

" You are right Popo I shall begin with searching through Goku's mind. That will be the answer to how... but to fix I still do not have the slightest incantation how to change that." Kami replied as he slowly feel into a meditative state. His mind slowly focusing in on a signal energy located in on the vast mountains. Slowly he could feel his presence leave his body in mediation and travel to Goku's mind.

(F.Y.I. This next part is how Kami sees Goku's mind)

Kami landed on the steps of Goku's mind. The entrance rather decorative for such a simple being, a long flowing marble staircase up to the top. No tricks or apparent traps. He walked upwards, his eyes glancing to the side catching most of Goku's open thoughts and mind. From Bulma, Yamcha, Tein, Piccolo, Gohan(Grandpa), Krillin, himself and even..." Good...heavens..." Piccolo stopped upon seeing the image of Chi-Chi. Her hands holding his waist as she was orally pleasing him. Her eyes full of joy and body shuddering. While he stood down a look of dominance over her. Shaking his head from the sight he continued upwards until reaching the first level of Goku's mind. His hand touching the large door and pushed it open.

It swung slowly open the way ahead lit like fire as torches lined both sides of the hallway. He slowly began to walk inside the long stone path held with black chains on both sides. He walked straight down the middle his eyes catching glimpses of Goku's known memories. Not just the people but the experiences of those there. " So many are dark...as if all his thoughts from before are being poisoned and forgotten." He continued on walking down the hallway until finding a rather strange sight.

" Hey Kami! What are you doing here?" A childish version of Goku laughed. His little body just as he had come before training.

" I was just looking through your mind Goku. So what has been going on with all your memories?" Kami asked as the little boy shrugged.

" Not to sure. Kakarott comes by every now and then to look at the mirrors but he doesn't help to much as they get darker. He's really funny looking but incredibly strong. He could blow up the Earth with his pinky!" Goku exclaimed laughing at the thought.

" Who is Kakarott?" Kami asked kneeling down in front of Goku.

" I dunno just some big red furry guy. He walks around allot talking in a weird language I don't understand sometimes but he has this weird laugh. And his tail is all red too like mine!" Goku replied showing him his brown tail.

" Well thank you for the information Goku but i'll be going inside this next door." Kami said getting back to his feet as Goku shrugged.

" Okay Kami but be careful. Kakarott can be in there sometimes and he doesn't like me in there so im sure he won't like you!" He laughed as Kami pushed open the door and entered the second level of Goku's mind. This one seemed much darker then the last one, as the cool moonlight was the light source. The darkness evident as Kami could see these were Goku's most held secrets and thoughts. Expressions of his mind that he would never share, the darker impulses in every being. The darkness inside Goku... this is where he would find the "Kakarott" Goku had told him about had probably remained locked up. But with the door being opened he was now free.

Kami walked inside gazing into the landscape, it was a forest, Goku's thoughts now ponds and waterfalls casting images inside his mind. Kami dared not peer into them or suffer flashbacks when he had yet to learn the cause of this change. He walked through the damp grass, his mind wondering how it was damp when there were no clouds and the ponds and rivers were surrounded by dirt. Kami only continued forward upon reaching the third door. A solid metal door obviously this was the mind that Goku held inside. Taking a deep breath Kami pushed the large door open it groaned with its weight on the hinges as it fully opened.

His feet touched the spiraled floor, the elaborate mindset was here. As a single floating orb sat above a altar. The glowing point was the key to all of Goku's known memory. Stepping up on the platform it all was illuminated, the floor and walls carved in signs and words that Kami had never seen. " Grrrrr... Foool... Hikedo garsu...Birko!" Kami heard behind him. as the door behind him was slammed shut with force.

Kami's staff hit the floor as his mouth hung open in shock. He found his eyes starring into two golden orbs. A long red whip like tail and long black claws..." You! Your!" Kami only watched in fear as the thing exploded at him. Before he had even mad the notion to move it had swung...

" AH GaH!" Kami coughed as he woke up from his mental trip. Sweat coming down from his face as he took in large breaths.

" Kami? Are you alright! You looked like you had a nightmare." Mr. Popo said as he looked at him breathing heavily.

" It was a nightmare Popo... there's a pure monster inside Goku mind and its deadly...Very deadly." The guardian said looking down and his eyes widened seeing four large claw marks in his clothes...

R & R MajinBroli I hope your enjoying it.


	7. Growing Tension

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

The Sayjin Inside

Chapter: 7 Growing Tension

Goku stood by the window his eyes gazing out to the endless white that surrounded him. His head always casting back a look to Chi-Chi who slept soundly on the bed. Her face a content smile as she had fallen limp after her final orgasm. " Such a incredible creature. She is learning fast... It won't be long until I break her all for me." Goku smirked his large fangs grinning in the dim light. But he would have a rather interesting time soon, he wasn't stupid to the feeling of powers gathering together. It was hardly a fair fight... for them.

Kami wouldn't have a chance alone, Krillin he could beat with easily, Tein would take a moment, Yamacha would be knocked down easily, Choutzu would barely take a his pinky finger. The only surprise would be Piccolo with how strong he was and could get, that could run the risk of some injury but hardly a real chance of actually beating him. Combined all their powers could make up his... but they were lacking two key ingredients. Himself and..." You my sweet Chi-Chi..." He purred gazing back at her. Yes she was a fighter... a very sexy, slender and beautiful fighter but a fighter none the less. Just thinking about her even after thoroughly sated still made him tighten for such feelings again.

Even seven versus one didn't matter. His strength couldn't be-! Goku felt as if something had stabbed him in the gut. The wind blew from his mouth as he slumped to his knees in a heavy thud, his one hand cradling his stomach as the pain seemed to worsen... " Bluuargggh!" Go let out as a large content of his stomach spewed out on the floor, his hands raked along the carpeted floor, the thick carpet being thrown behind him as he dug his claws into the surface. His head hitting the floor as he felt more overbearing weight seeming crashing through his nerves. Stunning him, Paralyzing him, and driving in him like pins and needles.

Growling deeply he could only roll to his back. His teeth clenching tightly together as he could feel his face aflame, every single pour and hair on his face burning in agony. The burning inside felt ever greater, thrashing around wildly Goku couldn't control himself as he thought he was being burned alive. " Stop it! STOP! NO MOOOOOOORRE!" Goku screamed as he ragged his hands down his body the flesh leaving long red welts as the claws couldn't break his skin. He grabbed a nearby dresser and using his strength began to crush it.

Chi-Chi snapped awake as she heard the scream rip her from the peaceful slumber. Her frantic eyes catching Goku as he thrashed around like a wild beast until he began to break a nearby dresser. She could hear the wood snapping apart as Goku screamed even more. But that wasn't the frightening thing, she could see Goku's body and it wasn't flesh... Like fur of some wild animal sprouted from his back covering him.

" Chi-Chi! Help! ME!" Goku cried as he threw his head back and let loose a cry of a injured wolf. His howl echoing throughout the house and outside as he tried to control the blinding pain. Gritting his teeth again he let go to thrash back around on the ground. " Chi-Chi!" Goku screamed again not seeing her awake or knowing if she was even nearby.

Chi-Chi sat perplexed... what should she do? Help her kidnapper, rapist, torturer, the man who turned her into a sex toy? Did she have a choice? If she didn't what then? Would he kill her, get angry, rape her more? " Help... me please!" Goku screamed again as he grunted harder. His breathing coming out in raspy hard pants as he tried to control himself.

Goku's hand rose to his neck reaching for the mark on his neck and with a sharp press made Chi-Chi's body explode with pleasure. Her head being tossed back as she groaned in sweet ecstasy. " Wha? What are? Ohhhh!" Chi-Chi cried as she felt her body filling up with pleasure and need. Her thoughts forgetting the moment but the sweet sparks that were coursing through her veins. Until she collapsed on the bed unable to move from the sweet feeling inside her body. Her eyes looking up through a blurred vision to the sight of a man... she could smell the testosterone, feel the aura that surrounded him. Until they focused on two white eyes, and the two endless glowing yellow orbs. They were two glowing suns being eclipsed by two orbs, finding them looking into her soul. Even the blood that dripped from his eyes surrounding both of them in a deep crimson liquid as she pushed herself up weakly from the bed.

" Come to me now! Chi-Chi!" Goku screamed hard his eyes beginning to burn with the strain as he gazed at Chi-Chi. Watching slowly as her form heaved herself from the bed and threw herself into him. Her body crashing into his sending them both to the floor as Goku's fangs readied themselves piercing the flesh of her neck where he had marked her before. Her blood tasting his lips as the pain he felt shattered sending them both plummeting into darkness but in an embrace that both found suitable... Hot bodies together on the floor what else could the either ask for?

It had been another few days of hard elaborate training, pitting all of them against Piccolo. Even if Yamacha and Krillin had joined in the fight alongside Tein and Yamacha Piccolo still managed to best them all thought with a great deal more effort then before. Even as all five lay panting hard on the ground of the lookout, sweat dripping from every part of their faces and bodies. Blood and cuts littering every few inches up their arms and legs.

" Gahhh." Piccolo breathed as he made himself stand. " Comon! Is that all you've got ladies?" He taunted as tried to fire them back up for some more training but none of them had the heart to even get back up again and fight. But even as they got to their knees, Kami's appearance stopped the battle momentarily.

" Your training is progressing but its not enough, as we speak Goku's power is increasing even greater then before. If this continues there will be no chance to stop him by then end of the week." Kami said shaking his head in front of all them. " Now you all must rest for in two days we shall confront Goku and hopefully stop him. If you don't wish to show up come the time you do not have to, to confront such an enemy would mean great threat to your lives so backing out now would not be cowardly. So if you do not show up it doesn't demean any of you or your efforts in the least." Kami spoke to all of them who nodded except for Piccolo.

" They don't have a choice in the matter!" Piccolo yelled angrily. " Either they show up and win or let him kill us and do whatever he wants to with my planet! I will not let that happen i've worked to hard to give this all up. So either show up or i'll kill you myself!" With that last threat Piccolo jumped from the lookout and took off to wherever he could. Kami alone knowing that he was afraid, afraid of how dark and powerful Goku was becoming.

" I suppose its best right Kami at least let our thoughts not focus on who were fighting but what for right?" Yamacha said as he got to his feet, using the back of his hand to wipe the sweat that began to run from his forehead.

" If you think it will help Kami." Tein said getting up himself and Choutzu as well though much slower then Tein as he wasn't as stall ward as the other three. " It will still be hard to accept fighting Goku, our closest ally and once savior of this planet."

" That is why I am giving you all time, come to grips that Goku will be your enemy, understand that we have no choice but to fight against him or see all that we have be destroyed." Kami looked at all four of them. " This shall be our greatest battle in the Earth's history, and this will be the deciding factor as well... but even then there will be an final battle against Piccolo right after so be prepared for that fight as well."

" Wow this is bad, we have to beat the man who beat Piccolo then beat Piccolo himself. Man our luck is great isn't it?" Krillin said to himself at the irony of the situation as he walked to the ledge of Kami's lookout. " Well see yah guys i'll be back in two days." With that Krillin fell from the lookout and so did the final three. Leaving Kami and Popo alone on the lookout once again as they were to wait for that short reprieve before battling the enemy that once a friend.

Many hours later the two lay basking in the afterglow of ecstasy that neither had experienced before. Even for Chi-Chi... her rapist wasn't... so bad... after all..." Well slave... will you come willing to me from now on... I can show you so much of the darker arts that no one would dare show you." He purred smiling at her.

Chi-Chi only found herself being lost in those two golden orbs, a thousand unspoken promises, some dark, some light, and some she didn't even want to know... but she didn't want to be miserable..." Yes...my...my... master..."

R&R Majin Broli


	8. Drawing the Line

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

The Sayjin Inside

Chapter 8: Drawing the Line

A/N: FYI this is a prelude to the big fight scene im going to do. ( My favorite thing to write about) Well anyways it still should be good. Sadly though for those who really care about my work, im not sure whether to continue after I finish this story. A male writer has... per say different problems with critizim then I assume a female would. I do enjoy writing but im not up the quality I like to read, maybe I will hang up writing after this. But I don't really know im just probably thinking hard as I love hearing how you all enjoy my work... save for other reasons where people... Shall I say do not Agree or Care how I write my work even if they don't like they should just not read it but they do and need to constantly pester me with how Bad it is. Yadda Yadda i'll quit wasting your valuable eyesight here's the story.

Goku lay comfortably on the floor his body recovering after so many long hours of hard sweat dripping, screaming, flesh slapping, and blood tasting fun. He smirked as Chi-Chi lay sleeping softly on his chest, her hair sprayed over his body, a small smile on her lips as she too enjoyed it just as much as he did. If evident enough by just how much she reeked of sex, it was hard to deny she would no longer resist the allure of his body. Or his own to hers, she was absolutely enticing, the anger that could burn in her eyes was like lighting a fire inside his soul that made his own desire burn for her more intensely then life itself.

Casting his gaze to his body though he knew something was changing, with brown thick fur covering all but his abs and chest, and his eyes had a new change of color. He could look into the window and see the ghostly visage of his eyes, a deep moonlight yellow and a crimson red outline. It was hard to imagine what was going on with him, but he knew now he was stronger then ever before, these changes were making him stronger and stronger. " Ahh but what does it matter... I have my sweet Chi-Chi..." He said aloud his hand brushing the stray hairs from her face and tucking them behind her ears.

" So very delicate..." He spoke his eyes not denying that she was a fragile creature but that made her ever more appealing, to have something so fragile and beautiful. Stroking her neck softly even with he large claws that were now his nails. He knew they could tear flesh from bone but here they were touching velvet skin without leaving a mark. " Understanding why I find you so... drives me to insanity... Your perfect... and I hate it." Goku spoke as he mouth scowled.

" Why couldn't of you been anyone else? Why did you cast your spell upon my heart, I will never leave you or live without your face by my side come mornings wake... Why did you do this to me?" Goku growled as his hand tightened on arm. " Is it because I truly can love? That I am not some wild beast that my insides tell me. Feh!" He snorted and detangled himself from Chi-Chi's limbs. His eyes looking back as her palms searched for his warmth as he approached the door, a small whimper of loss coming as her lips could find nothing.

_DAMIT!_ Goku cursed inside himself as he grabbed the blanket from the bed roughly and laid on Chi-Chi. His eyes softening as she sighed and rested in comfort. It was not him... but many things were no longer him. He snorted and got from the room his body wanting to lay with her, his mind though set on breaking away from her for now. He needed to warm up for the fight soon to come... If he didn't win this he wouldn't be spending anymore time with his Chi-Chi. Throwing open the door to the snow storm that broke around his small abode. He was not cold or even phased by the temperature, his hands only balled at his side as he took a step outside.

_No more holding back..._ He exploded into the sky his aura a blazing golden red as he snapped around, the howling and whipping wind parted like clear seas. His dark furred body whipping about as his fists swung and with such force sent shockwaves rippling the air around him, drawing his feet in to he kicked and punched the wind but found no real merit... Until his eyes cast upon the mountain a ton of snow held back waiting to be unleashed... Laughing he took flight to half-way to the top of the mountain before raising a palm up at the peak. A large blast of ki fired straight from his palm until exploding at the peak.

Like a scream piercing the night it exploded creating a ghastly silence before the roar of thunder came straight for Goku. With a snicker of enjoyment he dug his knee's into the white earth and exploded upwards his feet stamping upwards as Goku charged the Avalanche that charged back. Goku screamed in fury as the avalanche roared right back with its seemingly unending mass. Goku's fist smashed into the front sending a explosion of white snow backwards and creating a large indent in the moving storm as if it had ran into a building but no it was Goku's fist.

Laughing with enjoyment he threw his arms out to the sides and fired more energy off to the side slicing the snow like a hot knife through butter, distorting even an avalanche with a ease. He swung his foot up into the next wave of snow and split it sending the rest into the air. Smirking to himself he leapt high into the air, his hands smashing together as he brought back one his favorite techniques. " KAA-! MEEHHHH-! HAAAAA-! MEEHHH-!" Goku screamed as the roaring snow continued downwards like a fleeing enemy. His eyes flashed a yellow glow as his hands exploded with energy as the ball grew the light blue ki sparking and shooting about as he threw his hands forward. " HAAAAAAA-!" The beam ripped from his hands like a bullet from a muzzle of a gun. It took just a moment before it hit and exploded violently. The explosion shaking the mountain as Goku could see the tremor lines cracking up to the peak.

" Do you see me now? KAMI! PICCOLO! DO YOU SEE ME NOW!" Goku screamed manically to the howling winds. " This is your end! This is the end of it all!" Goku laughed his ki sparking erratically from his body like a lightning storm of red. Bolts of yellow and crimson electricity shoot from his body whipped and cracked lighting the sky in a twisted dance of power before Goku drew his hands and legs in tightly his teeth grit before throwing them back opening the swell of power that lay inside. His mouth ripped open in a violent scream his eyes tightly shut as his fists balled up even tighter, a yellow aura glowed around Goku before slowly encasing him in its power.

Around the world Goku's new power shook all lives, as tremors shook every city and roadway. People being woken from the scream, the bolts of his ki streaking over head even in clear blue skies. Piccolo being the closest one and even his mouth hung agape with feeling such energy... It was so strong it was overwhelming. He blinked his eyes as he slowly fell to his knees on the ground. " What is he? A God?" He growled.

Meanwhile Yamcha had awoken on the sofa after being kicked out of Bulma's bed yet again his eyes wide with fright and he could feel the sweat ready to begin dripping in fear. It was like starring into the face of evil and only having it draw closer. " There's no way we can win..."

Even Tein, Krillin, and Choutzu stood in fear of the overwhelming power that they would soon confront. " Don't be afraid... we've trained hard too. Combined we stand a chance." Tein said valiantly fully knowing that 'chance' was a slim... a very very slim chance.

Kami sat alone his hands gripping his staff tightly as even the guardian of the Earth was afraid of just what his pupil was becoming... _Goku... what truly has happened to you? Have all those lesson's and teachings gone to waste inside of you? All for the simple pleasures of your mate's body, I never imagined you could become so corrupt... but that is your fate. I do not control who you are but you are my mistake and my mistakes must be corrected for all of humanity... Goku I just hope you'll forgive me in the next life when we meet..._

Slowly Goku pulled back in his power his eyes opening slowly as he took in a full breath. " The battle shall commence tomorrow! But...for now.." A sly grin spread over his lips as he looked down tot he house where he met the other pair of eyes looking up in his with want and desire. Taking not another second he came flying down at full speed, Chi-Chi opened her arms wide, letting her full breasts open to Goku's eyes and the cold not stopping her body's heat that ached for Goku. He clamped his arms around her and taking a hard turn flew inside the house. His ki slamming the door shut as Goku stopped in the living room.

Chi-Chi's lips already unheedingly kissing his neck and unfurred chest. Her sweet pink tongue lapping where she kissed, Goku purred appreciatingly as his tail snaked its way around her waist. " Now slave... show your master just how much you need me..." He purred his lips kissing her own. His golden gaze swallowing her eyes, her soul in a sea of desire and dark pleasure.

" Master... I beg of you! Give me everything I need you so badly!" She cried as Goku smiled down at her. Slowly lowering his package to the soft floor his body weight lay atop of her as he kissed her lips again. Finding her tongue already licking his lips he parted for her as she tasted him as he did her. Both sides hands roaming all over their bodies as they kissed passionately.

" Very good slave.. now you shall be rewarded..." He said huskily in her ear making Chi-Chi shiver before having her body again and she more then willingly let him.

R&R MajinBroli


	9. The Begining Of The End

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

The Sayjin Inside

Chapter 9: The Begining Of The End

* * *

A/N: Power levels Goku: 8,000. Piccolo, 870, Kami 753, Tein 630, Krillin 525, Yamcha 513, Choutzu 460

* * *

Goku stood up alone his eyes looking outside as the snowstorm slowly passed overhead, leaving his eyes to a haze of purple and gold as dawn broke over the horizon. A sight to behold and yet just as much as the one that lay just a few feet alongside him. His mate lay sleeping peacefully, a smile across her face as she lay there. Goku almost wanting to return to laying down beside her but there was something he knew must be done.

An end all battle between his enemies that wished to stop him from assuming greatness. They wouldn't nor hope to be able to defeat him. " Well its time now..." He said turning on his heels and walking back to Chi-Chi his hand brushing alongside her cheek. His own face giving one last kiss upon her cheek before he headed off, his mouth smirking as he saw her face smile. With that he headed to the door and walked outside. Closing it behind him he dug his knees into the ground, his red aura forming around him as he grinned wickedly looking into the golden light. " I'm coming for you now Kami!" He laughed exploding upwards and taking flight. His target the lookout.. his fight for domination at hand.

Kami's eyes flew open upon hearing the message that Goku had set him. " So your making the first move. So be it then Goku this shall be settled today." He said calmly before closing his eyes and linking with all of the minds of the warriors who had trained. " All of you... its now time, Goku is heading for the lookout as we speak. Come now if you wish to fight, or else I will not last a minute alone." Kami said silently shutting of his mind.

Getting up from his seat he took his time dropping his cane no longer needing it. " Mr. Popo bring you plants inside today armageddon begins for mankind." Kami said to his trusted friend who only gasped and went about gathering all the pots and plants he had growing outside and taking them to the safety inside the lookout.

* * *

Blasting across the surface of the Earth at unprecedented speeds Goku's nature to have fun took over, his eyes spying a city and diving down to warm up a second time. Landing smack in the middle of a busy intersection and with force to crush the cement. A few drivers yelled and hit their breaks and swerved to avoid the man but failed and they hit Goku. The hardened warrior took it without flinching even as the flames burst around him he stood unphased.

People watched with awe and fear as a form appeared in the flames, the dark silhouette walking through fire and it sent people into a cry as they saw the ape/man come through the flame. His brown fur covering all but a few 'certain' parts of his body and mothers went scampering to cover the eyes of their children. " Hey you dumbass! What the hell you trying to-!" A man yelled angrily storming up to Goku unaware of the power he held. His voice stopping as the two orbs looked at him.

Goku only raised his arms and spread his feet. Balling his fists tightly he concentrated his energy focusing it. Like a whip crack his ki ripped outwards from his body and engulfed him, the dark red glow and blue ki streaking around him as he let out a scream. "Ahhhh-!" He screamed before snapping his head back and releasing all of his power in a devastating wave. As if a bomb had fallen from the sky and hit the ground it exploded shattered the lives of thousands.

The ground cracked and uplifted, the concrete moved like a wave toppling buildings and sending cars airborne. But that was just the first wave.. not his real energy, exploding next violently a wall of energy, engulfing the whole city in a bright yellow glow. Finally exploding upwards in a mushroom cloud. The debris and rocks that weren't incinerated fell back to the ground. Goku's form the only thing untouched in the explosion. Goku cracked his neck and fingers before turning his gaze to the form overlooking him.

" Goku... he just... annihilated that whole city!" Yamcha said as he happened to catch the explosion as he was flying for Kami's lookout. He was standing atop a small hill, where now nothing but a crater remained. besides Goku. He could feel Goku's eyes looking at him even from the distance.

Goku's lip peeled back in a grin as he could deal with one opponent now and reduce their chances of beating him to an ever slimmer chance. Taking flight again but much slower as too watch Yamcha quiver in fear. His desire to see fear in his eyes was a rush that he could feel through his veins. Yamcha gulped as he watched Goku slowly fly towards him, he couldn't flee he knew Goku was probably toying with him, seeing if he was going to run. But he had trained hard! He wasn't going to run just because Goku was... well... a lot stronger and could easily... perhaps running was a good idea! He thought and no sooner turned around and Goku had phased in front of him.

" Leaving so soon? I thought you wanted to chat?" Goku laughed mockingly as Yamcha stumbled backwards. His lips smirking wickedly as his tail rubbed the underside of his chin.

".. Goku? Man what the hell happened to you? Your like some wild animal with that hair!" He said shocked with just how Goku.. had become evil and yet looked even more so then by with his actions. He was covered head to toe in fur, his eyes surrounded by what looked like blood and those eyes... they held that golden glow that looked like they were reading his soul. Though absently trying to avoid the space between his legs, as envious and jealous a man could be. That shouldn't be his trail of thought.

" I am just showing the inside of myself that has been hidden from everyone, no more orange gi and foolish child me. I am a GOD!" He laughed wickedly his head snapped back as the darkness of his voice echoed, birds scattering, rodents running, animals fleeing from the dark entity so close to them. Goku stopped laughing and swung his head back around to glare at Yamcha. " But you know why im here don't you?" His wrist rolling and cracking, easily sending the desired message to his friend.

" Yes I can guess, but I won't be as easy as you think!" Yamcha said moving into his patented wolf-fang-fist fighting technique. " Im ready whe-!" He had barely finished the ready before Goku's fist slammed into his gut. His lungs felt like they had just exploded as he lost his precious oxygen. Gasping and coughing as he tried to fill his lungs back up.

" Oh I don't think your ready for me... in fact you were so busy trying to act tough I attacked you and you hadn't even realized it until your hanging onto my arm that just slugged you hard in the stomach." He snickered as Yamcha looked up at Goku's wicked grin. His arm pulling back and his knee came crushing into his face. Yamcha flew backwards his nose broken and bleeding, and having no air he couldn't even manage a fist. Goku teleported behind him, his stretched outward as he flew at him. A crushing elbow to the side of his face sent Yamcha into the dirt hard unconscious. " That was rather easy..." He chuckled but looked back as three.. well seven other powers. A large airship with the CC logo alongside gave him an idea of who it was. He strode over to Yamcha and grabbed the back of his gi and held his neck up and off the ground his legs still on the ground as he waited for the ship to land.

" Hey is that Goku down there?" Bulma yelled from her seat as they flew overhead circling the land below.

" Yes it is... and Yamcha is down there as well..." Tein said his voice serious and stone as Bulma let out a small gasp.

" Is he okay? He's not dead is he?" Bulma asked softly as Krillin shook his head.

" He's not dead but Goku probably put a number on him already. Man they had only been together a few minutes and Yamcha's done, and Goku didn't even seem to exert any energy." He said with an angry voice. Just how could they beat a power like that?

" Just calm down Krillin we'll show Goku that he isn't the best there's four of us remember!" Roshi said confidently as he got up.

" Watch it old man Goku could hear you." Oolong said slyly as Roshi jumped a little.

" You two better watch it or I will personally kick you out into the fight!" Bulma growled sending both Roshi and Oolong to shut-up and obey mode. " Okay guys im landing lets hope Goku can still be reasoned with." Bulma said as she finally lowered the ship and set up the landing gear.

Goku watched as the large plane lowered its wheels opening up as it's engines went vertical and landed Bulma's face looking shocked or blushing even as he stood there naked holding her boyfriend in his hand. The back opened up and Krillin, Tein, Choutzu came out. There faces serious obviously they too were going to 'try' and beat him. The thought made Goku snicker, it was a foolish too even attempt.

" Goku you can let Yamcha go now." Tein said sternly as Goku looked to the unconscious body in his hand. With a shrug Goku tossed him, his body bouncing a few times before rolling to their feet. " Choutzu get him inside to the others." He said not taking his eyes off Goku as Choutzu nodded with a gulp and picked up Yamcha dragging to the inside of the ship.

Goku smirked at them as he watched Roshi and Oolong get knocked from the back of ship from Bulma's boot. Herself armed with a machine gun as like Launch would use, but even that wouldn't make him flinch." Don't even act tough all of you.. I am too strong to even have a chance of being courageous, power is flowing through my veins that you couldn't even comprehend." Goku said with a smile as he balled a fist at them. " You might of been my friends before, but standing against me. Trying to fix what I want? That isn't a friendship!" He snarled as he dug his feet into the ground.

" Goku you know that's not true!" Bulma yelled from behind their protection. " We just want you to see what your doing to yourself and what your doing to all of us. Look at what your becoming! You never killed or hurt anyone unless it was to protect innocent people! What happened to that Goku?" She yelled as Goku glared at all of them.

" That was the old me. Hidden beneath all the layers that I had built up to what I thought would be what I really was. But now... Now I realize who I am! I was destined to become... Kakarot!" He laughed wickedly his hair raising into the air as his aura engulfed him. " I am not human! I never was.. Trapped inside the innocence I waited until now... I am who I truly am!" He yelled throwing his arms upwards and released his ki. The group falling down to their knee's as they looked away from the light and whipping winds.

Finally the tidal wave of energy being released from Goku slowed and stopped. His eyes gazing upwards into the blue sky, the clouds being parted by his strength and now he stood there. " Its time, Kami and Piccolo show me what you two can accomplish with them against me..." He said as Tein, Krillin, and the others saw two white objects flying towards them. Piccolo and Kami both as they flew downwards and slowed until stopping alongside the other three.

" So.. this is Goku's new look. He's even uglier then before..." Piccolo spat as he crossed his arms. Kami not even glancing at him as he looked at Goku.

" Shall we begin?" Goku said with a smirk as Kami threw off his cape Piccolo doing the same with his own and turban. He could feel the change in their strength obviously they had done some extra training and it had been rigorous. they were close to about a third his strength now. " Now!" Goku yelled exploding from his stance into them. His target the weakest of the group first. Choutzu moved to block but Goku's fist crashed through any defense he had. It connected sending the poor kid flying down from the hilltop and slamming into the ground.

He swung around planting his hand atop Krillin's head and connected with his foot across Tein's face sending him sprawling backwards but not down and out. He growled as Goku blocked Piccolo and Kami's attacks. Their forearms crashing over his defense as he pushed off his feet leaping backwards. Piccolo and Kami fighting together, being once the same their links with each other made them a formidable pair. Piccolo would attack high, Kami would attack low. One would play defensive while the other rested. A perfect combo strategy. Goku blocked Piccolo's forearm and countered with a slam from his forehead sending him down to the ground.

Kami swung his fist connecting with Goku's face knocking him to the side as Krillin drove his knee into Goku's back. Tein gathering his ki aimed his tri beam at Goku. " Hahh!" He screamed as the beam of energy shot from his hands, Goku cracked an eye before throwing up his defense and let the attack slam into him. Smoke waved from his arms and hair as it singed him. His arms lowering slowly as he looked at all of them. His hands going down to his sides as he cracked his neck. " The warm up is over now..."

* * *

R&R MajinBroli


	10. Saying GoodBye

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

The Sayjin Inside

Chapter 10: Saying Good-Bye

A/N: Well being with times my mind is wandering, and I will personally offer my writing services after this story to the person who can leave the best and most orignal idea. Any story and characters. ( No Yaoi-Yuri or unorthodox couples I.E. Goku/Bulma, Veg/Chi. Not because they are bad just I don't want to make more enemies as it is) Other then those few things I will write it. Lemon, Action, Romance. Anything I'll do. And to be fair to everyone I'll pick 5 of the top ideas and let you all decide if you want. Of course if you all want me to continue writing my own way I will. But im not sure what to write afterwards as this maybe my best story of all time. Anyway just a thoughts for the fans as to repay you all for your support and thoughts.

* * *

Goku pulled back his arm swinging it forwards into Piccolo connecting into his chest and knocking him backwards. Snapping backwards quickly as Tein and Krillin swung in a clothesline over his head missing but turned to have both of Goku's feet slamming into their chests knocking them back. Kami himself punched Goku in the back making him growl as he smacked him across the face with his tail and making him spin before launching himself at him. His fist punching Kami's arm as he used it to block the onslaught.

Piccolo came flying back front he blow swinging his own fist and using the namekian ability to extend his anatomy crashed into Goku's face. Kami returning with a ki blast to his stomach knocking Him upwards as Piccolo aimed his own blast with his second hand! " Destructive wave!" He yelled firing a blast of yellow ki that slammed into Goku's back knocking him to the ground with a loud crash.

" Guaghhh... haaaahhh." Piccolo breathed hard sweat dripping from his forehead. Trickles of his blood from the numerous cuts he had littering his body thanks to Goku's claws. Tein and Krillin holding themselves up barely as they had suffered just as much. Kami himself only fighting with one eye currently as the other was swollen from the few blows that had nailed him in the face. All four of them watching through pain clenched teeth as Goku's hands planted against the ground and moved himself up.

His feet getting underneath him as he stood up. His head turning back to them with a deadly glare as he floated back into the air. The few knicks and scratches covering his body gave no indication that he was even close from done fighting. They needed to end it, but with him getting up after every assault they could only watch with aggravation as Goku didn't seem to want to go easy. " Not ready to give up yet? I can see your all so tired and barely able to hold yourselves up... Just give up im not going to make this last longer anyway." He said letting his mouth yawn. Licking his chops together as he stretched his back letting it pop and crack. " Ahhh well so who wants to go first?" He asked his eyes shining delight as he looked over them.

" You can just kiss my ass! Die Goku!" Piccolo screamed throwing his palm forward and unleashing a pelting barrage of ki. Many connecting with Goku as he only growled through his teeth having to endure this. Raising one arm back he charged his own blast.

" Haa-!" He screamed releasing a large blue stream of ki from his hand Piccolo not seeing the blast until it streaked upwards and hit his arm. He let out a painful scream as he felt his arm disingtigrate with the ki. " Heh... I got him... Well Piccolo shall I lend you a hand?" He laughed wickedly at Piccolo's vulnerability now.

" Damn you!" He growled as he held the bleeding stump that once was his arm. " You all will have to continue on without me... I might have one arm but I still have one attack that I learned that might save our asses from the fire. Unfortunately i'll need some time to gather the energy." Piccolo said as he looked at Goku who only cracked his neck again.

" Just how strong is this attack supposed to be?" Krillin asked holding his shoulder.

" I don't really know i've never tested it out but it should at least be able to knock Goku down for a good while at least." Piccolo grunted moving two fingers to his forehead. " Just give me some time that's all." He growled as he began to concentrate his energy.

" Tein, Krillin. We have no choice but to trust him, his desire to kill Goku will be a great strength as I know personally while I watched him train just how devastating this attack is. Goku could be seriously wounded or even die should Piccolo connect with his attack." Kami said moving alongside them in a fighting formation. " Don't attack... wait until does. The more time we spend fighting him the less Piccolo will have to charge his attack." Kami gritted his teeth and held himself firm as he watched Goku stretch himself out.

* * *

Meanwhile on the mountaintop Yamcha had regained some consciousness as well as Choutzu but were unable to fight. " Roshi! Oolong Get up there and help them now!" Bulma yelled angrily putting her foot down as the two jumped.

" No way Bulma! Im not getting within ten feet of him. That guy is pummeling all of them, we can't do anything!" Oolong said defensively backing away.

" Yeah! Im an old man I want to live another few years, im not going to even try competing with that." Roshi said backing away too.

" Then distract him! Shapeshift into some-!" Bulma said her own voice trailing off as she hit the jackpot. " Oh I love being a genius! Oolong shapeshift into Chi-Chi and get his attention off them for awhile at least so Yamcha and Choutzu can recuperate." She said laughing inside her mind with just how smart she was.

" Oh yah that's fair you guys get to sit here and being that black haired woman that has let Goku do anything to her." Oolong grumbled crossing his arms as Bulma growled cocking the hammer of her machine gun. " Okay! Okay! Sheez... women!" He muttered as he did his little trick becoming the full size image of Chi-Chi, though in the same garb she had worn from the world martial arts tournament..

" GOKU!" The Oolong Chi-Chi screamed wildly, waving her hands to get his attention snapping the sayjin's attention easily from his opponents to him. _Oh Crap... _

" What the?... Chi-Chi?" He said baffled as there she was... Cocking his head to the side he looked down at her. " Slave! What are you doing here! I left you at the house on that mountain just how in the hell and why in the hell are you here!" He yelled angrily snapping himself he flew down like a rocket landing in front of Oolong growling. Snapping his arm out he snagged him by the collar. " Answer me!" He yelled demandingly.

" Uh...uhh well I was.. umm worried about you... and umm." Oolong stuttered nervously his voice cracking bad and Goku's scowl deepened on his face.

His nose took a sniff and he pulled back as if he was a disease ridden animal. " How dare you! You think you can fool me! That isn't my Chi-Chi she smells nothing of me, or herself and especially the fact she isn't holding my child..." He growled angrily, his tail snapping like a whip in the air.

" Oh crap!" Oolong yelled the Chi-Chi form disappearing in a puff of smoke as he went running away in fear.

" Your mocking me? You think I crave her flesh." He growled as his neck and back cracking hard as his golden eyes took on a deeper hue of red. " I will not toy around for this humiliation! See the beast inside, watch as I show you my true power!" Goku screamed snapping his arms up to a defensive position across his face as he began to power up. His ki sparking and flaring rapidly around him, growling like a rabid animal he released his hidden powers, they had only seen the tip of the iceberg the real monster now being shown for all eyes.

Bulma dived on top of Yamcha as she held him from the whipping wind, the blue streaks of his ki like lightning around them. Snapping and ripping through the clouds, a golden and red aura came to life around Goku as the ground broke and snapped around him. His growls rumbling out like a engine as his muscles spasmed and bulged, his entire form growing more as his teeth grew longer and more lanced like a werewolf, his legs extending, his claws snapping into the ground like clamps as his size grew a little more but the energy surrounding him had doubled. The winds were like a hurricane as Krillin, Tein, and Kami held themselves up in the air barely even as the strong strikes of the wind left minor cuts and strikes across their bodies. Piccolo only gritted his teeth and continued despite the pain and annoyance of the wind.

His two fingers beginning to spark and flash with light as his attacked began to near completion. " Yeah you think your strong Goku, this attack will end you forever." He snarled shutting his eyes as the wind let loose one final gust. Goku's aura settling down and the warriors now seeing just how strong Goku's new power was, like his new form. Standing another head taller, his muscles bigger and more defined as he let out a deep breathe his hands lowering from his sides.

" This ends..." He said turning his head up the four warriors in the sky. " NOW!" He roared exploding at a speed they couldn't follow, his fist slamming into Kami's gut and his elbow slammed onto his back sending him careening into the ground and unconscious. " I told you I couldn't be beaten!" He snarled throwing his arm back ready to deliver another KO blow to Krillin as Piccolo snapped his fingers at him.

" Here take this then!" He screamed drawing Goku's attention as he grinned. " SPECIAL-BEAM-!" He yelled. " CANNON!" Tein and Krillin dove to the side as Goku growled standing ready to take the blast. " Now! DIE! FIRE-!" The final push and the beam of energy shot from his finger tips spiraling outwards. Piccolo giving a wicked grin as Goku's eyes widened his body snapping out of the way fast it shot by his side incinerating the few hairs the beam caught.

Piccolo's eyes fell in disbelief as the blast rocketed into space harmlessly before detonating with a large explosion." Good work.. It managed to burn the few hairs on my side... but that was your last shot.. your going to die now!" He snapped his hand up and fired a blast of energy that hit him in the chest and he too went slamming into the ground.

Bulma only looked up in fear as Goku tore apart Tein and Krillin, both of them falling limp from the sky completely helpless. His golden eyes soon turning on her... or the man she was protecting. He disappeared in a flash appearing in front of her, her hands then thrown up as she shrieked. " Its over..." He snickered a grin now on his face.

" KAMEHAMEHAMEHA!" Roshi screamed jumping out from the side of the ship and releasing his own attack that went straight for Goku. Watching it as it was about to explode Goku's arm snapped up and swung to the side sending the blast away from himself as it exploded in mid air.

" Pick your battles in your own age." Goku snorted not even looking at him as his foot kicked up a rock and using his ki fired it at him without taking his gaze from Bulma. The stone hitting him in the glasses letting the old man fall down in pain. " Bulma there is a way to be sparred from my wrath today. I have a simple request."

" Wh-What?" She mumbled, her entire body shaking in fright.

" Give me the dragon radar...and i'll leave you in peace." He asked offering an open hand. " Give it to me.. i'll even let you stay with me and Chi-Chi as our servant. Don't worry about me making advances upon you for I have a mate and I won't be violent so long as you remain loyal." He said truthfully looking down at her. " You don't want to die do you?" He asked as Bulma shook her head. " Good now give me the radar and i'll spare you."

" Why?" She asked weakly as Goku glared down upon her.

" Because I know you would wish for more power and since should Chi-Chi die from child birth I will have her revived... and for some other personal reasons. " He grinned as Bulma shook her head. " Now Bulma don't make me mare your beautiful skin and face with my claws. Because I will if you don't give it to me." He said cracking hand and showing off the long black claws. " Now... the radar please or I will crush Yamcha's skull in front of you!" He snarled as Bulma hung her head.

" Fine..." She said clenching her hands tightly.

" Good girl...now-!" He threw up his palm as Bulma unloaded her machine gun at Goku's face. The smoke and spent shells surrounding them both as Bulma let loose her barrage.

" Go to hell! I wouldn't give you anything! Your not the friend and companion I had before!" She yelled definitely at him as the smoke slowly cleared.

" How you disappoint me..." Goku said to Bulma's fright as his hand held all of her bullets slowly releasing them all over the ground. " Now... you know what I will do..." He snickered as Bulma covered her face in protection.

" Leave her alone!" Krillin screamed his knee crashing into Goku's face by surprise as he was sent to the ground. Momentarily stunned by the shock of being attacked. " Bulma here give Yamcha and Choutzu this!" He said dropping two green beans in her hand before diving at Goku who knocked him away and went after him.

Not wasting time herself she gave both beans to them. " Huh...Ughhh what the Babe? What happened?" Yamcha asked hazy as he looked up at her.

His answer was her hand smacking him across the face. " Goku's nuts and you better go help him! The smack was for taking him on alone you jerk!" She yelled holding herself back from crying as Yamcha shook his head realizing that fact and jumped up.

" Thanks babe we'll go out for dinner later!" He said with a smile that made her smile his form blasting off into the fight as Tein, Kami, Choutzu, and Krillin battled.

" Hurrghhh. Man.. I hate this job, Korin owes me big time." Yajarobie said pulling himself up the mountain.

" Yajarobie? When did you get here?" Bulma asked surprised to see him there at all.

" I just got here after Piccolo got knocked from the sky, I gave them all a senzu bean while Goku was talking with you. And so here I am bearing gifts." He said dropping another four beans into her hands. " Now im outta here!" He said turning to leave but Bulma grabbed him by the hair.

" Oh no you don't! Get in there and help!" She yelled but Yajarobie squirmed from her grip.

" Hell no! Im outta here that's it Im not fighting Goku's freaky self!" He yelled jumping off the cliff.

" Coward..." She mumbled but turned back to the fight as all five were fairing well against Goku. Numbers would be their only chance.

Goku snarled and growled as he fought all five, their blows weak but persistent. He could hit one but get hit four other times and in rapid succession. " Im not going to be merciful this time your all going to die." He yelled angrily throwing his arms up with a wave of energy that knocked the five of them away.

" No Goku, this time your going to die. The once prodigy and hope of the earth.. just look at what an abomination you've become. Raping the woman you loved and trying to kill your closest friends. Its time you pay for your sins." Kami said strongly as Goku only snorted.

" You can't kill me! Just try it!" He said mockingly his hand taunting them to just attempt it alone.

" NOW!" Kami screamed shooting upwards as Goku's head snapped up letting Krillin jump on his left leg, Choutzu on his right. Tein grabbing his right arm and Yamcha his left. Pining his muscles exactly Goku could only trash about as the four locked limbs and held tight letting Goku snarl and scream. His larger body easier to grasp and hold onto instead of it being smaller and less easy.

" No running this time Goku!" Piccolo laughed holding his fingers to his forehead again charging his attack. " SPECIAL!" He screamed and Goku thrashed like a madman.

" Let go! Let go of me now!" He tried to break free but to no avail. Snarling and screaming wildly as he tried to break loose but couldn't. " BEAM CANNNON!" Goku heard and his already senseless thrashing of movements speed a hundred fold. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku screamed as Piccolo shot his hand at him. " FIRE!" With a massive surge of energy the blast ripped from his fingers spiraling within moments of hitting him the four let go as Kami caught him from behind holding him there.

" Your my mistake so i'll right it myself!" He said as the blast connected with Goku's stomach.

Goku let out a blood curdling scream as blood spewed from his mouth, the air being stripped from his lungs as the beam ripped through his stomach and shot through his back. Leaving only a bloody hole in the middle of his stomach. Kami's grip falling as he fell to the ground a large whole in his stomach as well taking it as it had ripped through him. Goku's head looked up one last time to look at Piccolo defiantly as he smirked as blood coated his hands and dripped from his lips. Looking strong until Piccolo charged another large ki blast. " See you in hell!" Piccolo yelled firing one more blast that connected hitting the helpless Goku and sending Goku on the last journey of his life...

* * *

Aww you gotta love my work right? Cliffy too or is it? R&R MajinBroli 


	11. Repercussions

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

The Sayjin Inside

Chapter 12: Repercussions

_A/N REPOST: Well being with times my mind is wandering, and I will personally offer my writing services after this story to the person who can leave the best and most orignal idea. Any story and characters. ( No Yaoi-Yuri or unorthodox couples I.E. Goku/Bulma, Veg/Chi. Not because they are bad just I don't want to make more enemies as it is) Other then those few things I will write it. Lemon, Action, Romance. Anything I'll do. And to be fair to everyone I'll pick 5 of the top ideas and let you all decide if you want. Of course if you all want me to continue writing my own way I will. But im not sure what to write afterwards as this maybe my best story of all time. Anyway just a thoughts for the fans as to repay you all for your support and thoughts._

_Current A/N: I have some pics for all the hardcore G/CC fans. These are not ment for children so I warn you now, these are NC-17 pics. If you want them ask and i'll send them but be warned these are adult only pictures. Short but sweet chapter._

* * *

Piccolo had flown off weakly as soon as the battle had stopped. Everyone knowing that he would need time to rest as well as to figure out his next plan to hope to take over the world. That time would be difficult as their only friend that was once capable of beating him was now dead. Piccolo had pierced him with a hole in his stomach and then blasted him with a final blast of ki to ensure that Goku wouldn't threaten him again.

But leaving that thought, they needed to find Chi-Chi. Bulma looked back from her seat in the captains chair as. Tein, Yamcha, and Krillin slumped in their seats even with senzu beans they were still whipped. " Well we have to go find Chi-Chi. Would any of you know where Goku's been all this time since he went nuts." Bulma asked as they all shook their head.

Fortunately for the rest of them one did. " She is towards the mountains in the west, follow it back to the snow covered mountaintop, Chi-Chi will be there but in what condition I don't know. Goku physically left her stable but inside her mind who knows what horror Goku could of done." Kami spoke his finger pointing in the direction of her ki. " I will return to the lookout and should Piccolo try anything soon I will inform all of you. So please take a due rest from this battle." Kami gave them a small smile of hope before taking flight himself to the skies

" Alright were heading there first and picking her up, then we..." Bulma didn't need to finish as all four warriors were asleep, Roshi still knocked out. Puar being the only one listening but she didn't need to finish. Pulling up the throttle and raising the engines she slowly took off front he ground and flew off in the direction Kami had instructed them. Bulma just hoped Chi-Chi wasn't too far gone... unfortunately Chi-Chi wasn't gone she was lost.

* * *

The happy female chirped away as she walked around, dressing up the house. Cleaning up the numerous stains left by her and her masters activities. " Oh I do hope he comes home soon, Dinner should be done soon." She said thoughtfully taping her chin as she walked back to the large meal she had been preparing. Spending time with master was heaven for her, he was so rough and she loved it. Being obedient to her master. It made her shudder with delight.

Taking the large spoon she stirred the food pulling out just enough for her to taste it an she smiled putting it back. " Master will love his meal its just the way he likes it." She said aloud turning back on her heels and laid upon the sofa. Her mind waiting for her master to come home again, aching tightly for him. She wanted to feel him atop her the heavy weight was just delicious. Closing her eyes she could only imagine her master's return. Throwing her on the floor and having her then and there before eating dinner and doing it all over again in celebration for his great victory. She had no complaints she would please her master because he would please her in return. It was an even balance she would do the work and he would give her a reward. And she was always more then willing to please him.

Laying there for what seemed another hour or so until she heard the door open up. Jumping to her feet she moved quickly to greet her master but what met her wasn't him. Bulma and her friends had showed up. Covering herself with her hands quickly she looked at them who looked back stunned. " What are you all doing here?" She asked in shock.  
Bulma looked back at the four men who abruptly turned around. " Were hear to take you back Chi-Chi you don't have to be Goku's prisoner anymore." She said as Chi-Chi shook her head.

" Prisoner? My master doesn't lock me up he lets me do what I want, so long as I cook and clean he rewards me whenever he wants." Chi-Chi said and Bulma blinked a few times at her answer.

_Master? Oh don't tell me... Goku broke her mind so bad already? I can't believe this_. " Chi-Chi come with us, you were warped a little bit by Goku. We can help you get back to normal. Just come with us. There's no harm I swear Chi-Chi were friends." Bulma said offering Chi-Chi her hand to come with her but Chi-Chi shook her head.

" No I am just fine. Master will come back and nothing will change, I don't have a problem with this life." Chi-Chi snorted sticking her nose up at Bulma. " Now please leave Master will not like company on his return." She said turning around but they didn't leave.

" Chi-Chi... you don't know this but Goku is dead... he fought and died today." Bulma said watching as Chi-Chi went rigid. Her back had stiffened, her legs locked up.

" What did you just say?" She hissed whipping around. Her black eyes narrowing on Bulma who gulped in some fright of what Chi-Chi had become now.

" He's dead. Piccolo killed him." She said again and Chi-Chi only seemed to get even more furious. Her rage building as her hands balled tightly.

" I don't believe you!" She screamed drawing her fist back to strike only to be met by Yamcha who moved in front of the attack, it only making the warrior shake with the hit. " Don't say Master is dead!" She screamed madly swinging her fists swinging harder and harder. Yamcha only looked to Tein giving him a nod before grabbing Chi-Chi's hands as Tein dropped a chop to a precise strike to her neck. Slumping forwards she fell into Yamcha unconscious.

" Take her back with us, we'll get a fine team of psychiatrists to help her return to normal." Bulma said as Yamcha pulled her up on his shoulder and headed behind her. _Though im afraid getting her normal is far from possible...

* * *

_

Waking just a few hours later Chi-Chi wavered as she awoke. Her eyes fluttering open to a room of all white. " uhhh... where..." She murmed before looking down and seeing her own body being clothed in a white clean hospital gown. Her limbs heavily tied down to the bed, she had no way to get up or move about, she was completely locked down to the bed with heavy latches.

She also felt very tired and weak, her body felt like lead she didn't and couldn't move if she wanted. Only looking up as the door to the room opened up revealing a tall aged man baldness setting in on his head. " Who are you?" She asked her body shaking slightly as he came and sat down in white chair alongside a desk by her bed.  
" I am Doctor Stevens. A licensed practioner of psychiatric patients and therapy. Im just here to ask you some questions to get some answers. So don't worry about anything your not going to be here very long if you just cooperate with me okay Chi-Chi." He said smiling to her as she only shook.

" Where is my Master? He said he would come home, he said he wouldn't die!" She yelled as the doctor pulled out some glasses and adjusted them to his nose and flipping through his notebook.  
" I will answer your questions afterwards. First off, who is your master?" He asked looking at her with a pen and his notebook.

" I won't answer unless my Master is here, he tells me what to do and I do it." She said glaring at him and the doctor nodded and wrote a few things down.

" What does your Master look like? You can at least tell me that so I can notify him of you wouldn't you?" He asked as Chi-Chi scowled but looked up to the ceiling.

" He's very strong, built firmly like stone from head to toe, brown fur covering most of his body except for his rock hard abs, his chiseled chest and face. Of course you could pick Master out easily he won't rest till he has me back, his tail is strong enough to break a man's back so I would be worried of him. Because.." She smiled wickedly at the doctor. " He'll kill you for asking me this, Master doesn't like anyone near me he's already killed too protect me so doing it again he wouldn't waste another thought.

" Quite so." The Doctor said looking at her. " What does your Master do?"

" He does what he wants but if your asking his lifestyle, he already made enough money to support himself a few weeks ago. Over 10 million zeni and just now, he fucks me every time he wants." She snorted at him.  
" So does your Master tell you all of what your supp

osed to do. You have no say?" He asked her and she nodded. " So then if what you say about your master is true why do you accept it? I mean surely you could have someone even better?" He asked as Chi-Chi hmphed and looked away.

" There is no one better, Master loves me. He picked me out of millions of others and choose me he promised me that he wouldn't leave me." She said knowing that he wouldn't he would come for her, they had done something to Master that would only make sense. She just needed to be patient... he will come...

" Alright. Well I think we shall end our conversation for now." He said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a long needle and vial.

" What... What are you planning on doing?" Chi-Chi said in fear as the needle didn't look at all friendly.

" Nothing, this will just help you relax." He said drawing out a little bit of fluid from the vial and grabbing her wrist gently placing the needle he held her wrist still even as Chi-Chi struggled. He pushed in the top enough and injected her with the dose of the chemical. " There you'll relax much better, you've had a rough time." The doctor said watching as Chi-Chi very quickly felt the weakening of her body. Her eyes slowly falling and soon they closed and her face fell to the side asleep.

The doctor put back his needle and walked back and exited the door. Heading around and to the waiting room where his client was waiting. Stepping out into the lobby he watched as Mrs.. Bulma Briefs approached and her male companion. " So Doctor can she be helped?" Bulma asked as the doctor reviewed over his sheet.

" Well its hard to tell, obviously her fantasy has taken a deep root. She believes her part so far, maybe with some time she can return to normal along with some therapy to speed up the process but other then that the answer is still unknown. She seems to have Avoidant Personality Disorder brought up with someone like her background with only being with her father and loosing her mother but there can be other things let me explain...

_R&R MajinBroli Boy you wonder how this is gonna work. Chi-Chi's in a nut house and you all know what happened to Goku... or do you?_


	12. Nightmares

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

The Sayjin Inside

Chapter 12: Nightmares

_A/N: I Will have the first 'Adult' Version of this Chapter for all those readers who would like to read it. This Friday once im done, and I will get it to you ASAP. Thats it for now. Enjoy the story_

* * *

Chi-Chi had been laying in bed for about a week straight, unwilling to eat or drink anything until she saw her master. She was told constantly that he was gone, but she didn't believe it. IF he was gone then she would join him. Save for the IV's and nutrients that were fed through both arms that kept her just fine. This was a state of the art medical clinic as there was constant surveillance on her, nurses checking her out every so often and a usual visit from Dr. Stevens was an expected and not any progressive time. She couldn't use the bathroom, her bed had its own built in mechanism that allowed her to recline upwards and do her business as her hospital gown only covered her front.

She knew her master wouldn't die he couldn't, especially by Piccolo. He had beaten him before by himself, so how could he loose now that he was allot stronger then ever before? She wouldn't believe it, not until they dragged a corpse in this room would she accept his fate. But if they did then she would become one too, she wasn't going to live without her master. " Please... my Master... come back to me... I need you so badly. I want you back again... don't leave me all alone..." She whimpered as she laid her head on the pillow and tried to sleep and ignore the grafted images of his dead body.

Dr. Stevens sat down in his desk as Bulma and Yamcha came in both of them he knew were wanting some good news but sadly he would share that he really had nothing. Mrs. Chi-Chi was a very... disturbing case, he knew of mental trauma and breakdowns. As well as personality disorders and thoughts but this took everything from the school book and threw it straight out the window and to the fire. She was nothing like his other patients, she suffered nothing in a past experience or was still traumatized from her captivity by the man she called her 'Master' _What good man could do so much damage to such a sweet and innocent woman, its truly sickening but if I can help her it will help me rest easy. She will be a breakthrough in mental responsiveness to emotional trauma if she can be cured, but it cannot be drugs. It only represses the thoughts and cope but the true damage will always be there unless I can have her come to grips with her own will... which she has sadly lost._

" So Doc? Has Chi-Chi improved?" Yamcha said slangly his self plopping down in the chair as Stevens only looked at him, not respecting the Doc. slang term but he was a kid he knew that.

" No... she is either very unstable or truly has lost all sense of her conscious being. Its true with all the therapy we've tried to give her she doesn't let go of that part inside her. She just seems to grow more distant and depressed. I do have no way to cure this, medically with drugs we could but that wouldn't help in the long run. Depression is very common side effect and often suicide is a result out of 18 of the cases with severe trauma and with Mrs. Chi-Chi I would assume her chances are 50-50. And that's not a risk I will be willing to take with any patient." Dr. Stevens said as he looked over all his files and notes.

" Is it possible that she can be helped?" Bulma asked her legs crossing over as she bit the bottom of her lip. This would be traumatic to the Ox-King to learn that his daughter had gone...crazy.

" Possible? Yes always its possible, but with her state its unlikely she'll slowly slip into a coma. The human has a desire to live or die according to their emotions, its up to them. Human's nerves and cells are internally connected and if they shut down expiration is always the main effect, the human soul is a very intricate ideal and makes sense if you think about it." The doctor sighed his back reclining against his leather chair.

" So basically your saying unless she some how recovers miraculously she'll die?" Yamcha said his one arm resting against his knee as he leaned forward looking at Stevens seriously.

" Yes. Medically there's no cure. No wonder drug, no help, its all a matter of human will and consciousness. Little I do or say can really effect her, if she wants to live she will. But also if she wants to live in her fantasy absorbed as her role of a lowly slave she'll die. Its a coin flip." He looked back over his files again with a roam. " I really do want to see her better, with the abuse one person can sustain like herself and not recover? It breaks my heart she'll be the third patient out of close to several hundred ive treated unsuccessfully. Herself more severe then the other two I tragically failed on, im sorry Miss. Briefs but there is nothing I can really do." Dr. Stevens got up from his chair and walked to the open window his eyes watching the garden setting below with the many other recovering patients being treated at the local trauma center.

" It hurts too see any of my patients die, it makes me feel so helpless even after hearing all the Thank-You's and Hello's from those who've recovered, because we all remember the worst of times then the good." He ran his palm over his chin.

" Capsule Corp. Can provide any further assistance I will not spare any expense to see-" Bulma was cut off as her cell phone rang. She pulled it up and flipped it open. " Hello?" She asked into the receiver. Both men looking to her as she listened in. " No Daddy. Why who called?...What?" She yelled jumping to her feet. " Oh no.. oh no... Ox-King found out?" She said loudly as the recover continued to speak. " Oh... he's not going to enjoy his daughters condition there's no change... well where-... HERE?" She gasped and that got both of the men's attention. " Alright... well try and calm him down. Just... try and find anything new." She said clicking off her phone.

" Trouble I assume." Yamcha said as Bulma nodded with a gulp.

" The Ox-King is coming here this second, he wants to see Chi-Chi but doesn't know what Goku did to her." Bulma answered as the Doctor shook his head and looked back to the Garden.

" A shame I too have a daughter and I would understand the absolute shock of hearing about my little girl in a mental hospital. If you both ever have a child you'll feel just how is." The doctor sighed. Gathering his form again he looked back to the two. " I will talk with the father, do try and see if its possible you can help her. Hopefully she can be helped." With that the Doctor left simply like that.

* * *

Chi-Chi lay in her room quietly waiting for Master, her eyes gazing periodically to the door and the ceiling. Drifting in and out of consciousness most of the time, it was rather hastily though the door to her room was thrown open hitting the wall and jostling Chi-Chi from her sleep. Her eyes coming up to the face of her daddy, not Master. " Oh thank goodness Chi-Chi! I thought you were some locked up lunatic" Her father said in relief coming to her side quickly, his hands going to her restraints that held her.

" Daddy? What are you doing? Everyone wants me here why are you-" Chi-Chi was cut off as her father put a hand on her mouth gently.

" Shhh its okay Chi-Chi im getting you out of here. No one is keeping my little girl somewhere she has no right place being. Your perfectly normal." He said unlocking her wrist as Dr. Stevens came in quickly.

" Sir! I must ask you to stop that immediately. If you would be kindly to step out in the hall with me-" He only shut himself up as a chair was thrown across the room nearly hitting him." Sir! That doesn't better the situationn your daughter is mentally ill! She's normal but her mental thoughts are not functioning properly!" He yelled but the Ox-King kept fumbling with on with her second wrist lock. Yamcha and Bulma rounded the corner next. " Stop him! He's letting her go and she's not even close to treated!" Dr. Stevens yelled at them.

Yamcha nodded heading in quickly his hand grabbing Ox's wrist firmly even in comparison of size Yamcha was stronger but a father on a rampage to save his daughter evened out the playing field. " Will you just listen to him! Calm down we can explain-" Yamcha ducked quickly as Ox swung his other free fist at Yamcha. " Why!" He dodged again. " She's Here!"

" Your just trying to ruin my daughter. She's perfectly fine! I can tell it she's just fine! I don't need any medical mumbo jumbo, that's what killed my wife and your not taking my little girl away!" He yelled some tears forming in his eyes as he ripped away the last few restraints. Chi-Chi's weak form gathered up in his arms, her head against his massive chest as he turned back around facing them. " My little girl is all I have left and too see her go even more nuts after this will kill me as a father, I will not let you turn her into some mental lunatic." He said moving forwards but Yamcha got back in the way.

The doctor moved up. " Sir I understand why you care deeply to protect her, but she is ill. I understand you want her out of here and if it would be better for you in your comfort may I suggest an alternative to all of this. We can easily arrange for a watch of her condition and medication under your eyes if you would want. An in home experience if you would want." Dr. Stevens said. Rationalizing the situation would be much easier then force.

" I don't need some doctor garbage. My girl is fine and im taking her home." He said forcing himself through Yamcha and Bulma till the doctor pulled up his file for Chi-Chi.

" If you don't believe me... Read this sir, all of your doctors thoughts and feelings in her 'own' handwriting." He said letting the Ox-King with a scowl take the file and bring it too his eyes.  
** Entry 1 Patient Chi-Chi, Mao**: _Its so hard waiting here, its so boring, I want my Master back, when will he come for me? I hate having to wait for him to come and rip me from this place. I want him filling me up like he did when we were alone. I want his teeth in my neck drinking my hot blood, I want to feel his claws against my breasts. The delicious fur of his against my skin. Oh Master... I get so hot thinking of you, I want that feeling back Master come and let me be your slave. I want you to call me yours make me yours. Force me down to be yours. Command me... oh... and Fuck me till I die... oh please Master...Master...Master...Master...Come back my Master..._

Ox only stared at the disturbing note. It was her handwriting... He looked at Chi-Chi hard... maybe she was still sick. There could be some serious or just a phase, his fatherly intuition telling him it was possible... and if she was sick she could get worse... He sighed in defeat. " Okay but your staff will be with me and my daughter in a place she can be at home with." With that he took Chi-Chi back to the bed and laid her down.

" Thank you sir, I will personally be on staff for her." Dr. Stevens said as he escorted the Ox-King to a place where they could discuss this, a few nurses going in the room to secure Chi-Chi again.

" That was close." Bulma said thankful the Ox-King had come to reason, but the fact remained Chi-Chi was still like this. And until she was back to normal then they could all quit worrying. But they just hoped Chi-Chi would pull through and not be some lost and broken woman.

* * *

_Thank you all for the reviews. R&R MajinBroli_


	13. Amnesia

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

The Sayjin Inside

Chapter 13: Amnesia

_A/N: I Will have the first 'Adult' chapter of this story for all those readers who would like to read it leave me a review or msg me and ill get it to you as soon as I can. And for those who are interested in my new work. Im going to write **THE GLADIATOR **a romance action like all of my others. In Rome featuring Couples of G/CC and B/V soon within the next week. So be on the lookout for it. I hope its my best one yet._

* * *

_Slowly a chest rose and fall, deep in the forests. The being had slept for over three full weeks, his body recovering slowly. Living off the energy provided by the moon, it kept his bloody corpse alive and after so long. He was ready to rise to his feet._

_  
With a deep intake of air two black eyes opened, the haze and light blinding him. A weary groan came as he rolled to his side. Struggling up to his knees he breathed in heavily. " Gahhh..haahhhh...Ohhh it hurts so badly..." He groaned noting the pain coming from his stomach. The lightness of his flesh, his back felt as if it had never been used before it was throbbing._

" Damn...What happened ?" He said coughing hard, grabbing a nearby tree for support he pulled himself up. His legs barely holding himself up as he got to his feet, his forehead resting against the tree as he continued to breathe heavily. Looking upwards he found himself by a nearby roadway just a few yards away. With a stagger he made his way to the road. Falling just inches away from the edge of the interstate. His body exhausted from the simple stumbling yards.

His hazed eyes barely holding sight as his ears picked up the rumble of a large engine slowed and stopped. A friendly trucker slowed down upon seeing a bloody and battered form alongside the road he slowed and stopped. " This is Big Red 19 I have a body out here can someone call the police this might be serious." He called out on his radio.

_  
" 10-4 Big im calling them right now yall just see if all is well." A voice responded as he clicked off his radio. Getting out of his truck he walked down around the front of his truck looking down at the half dead man, dried up blood on his back. Numerous small cuts littered over him and appeared they had healed but the light red marks over his skin made it obvious. " Hey buddy you okay there?" He said taking a knee and rolled him over. The blood still covered the outline of what looked to be a hole in his stomach. But it appeared to have been not that serious cause it healed. _

_  
A weary groan from his lungs let the Trucker know that he was still alive. " Just hang on someone will be here soon." He said not wanting to be the one telling someone that bloody or even aware of himself that. He just wanted to get back to his job, he didn't want to be playing hero but someone needed to be saved and by the looks of it this guy needed it badly._

_  
About fifteen minutes later the loud siren blared, the flashing white and red lights signaled hope as it swung around the side of the truck. The emergency crew hoping out and swiftly pulling out the stretcher from the back and moving over to where the Trucker was. " Okay, he looks like serious, dehydration and malnutrition. As well numerous lesions to the body." One said noting the extensive injuries as they pulled the man onto a yellow stretcher before heading to the loading device. Pulling him up into the Ambulance they hit the back a few times sending it on its way.

* * *

Churning inside the ambulance, the once legendary warrior stirred. His body reacting to the fluids being pumped into his body, the hearty amounts of blood that once were dried and patched on his flesh now being wiped clean revealing an even stronger and powerful form. Muscles one bulging and solid pumped fresh blood moved more and more freely. " Ughhhh...nooo." His voice spoke in a groan, moderately surprising the ambulance crew as the man stirred. His fingers slowly tightening, they could see his pulse rising, his heart rate stronger. His body reacting stronger as it was being set on recovery._

_  
" You... won't... beat...me...I...want...my mate...even...if I have to...resort...to the most...extreme...measure you fools! I will never die! NEV-!" His voice stopping suddenly as his heart skipped a beat. The monitors and signals on his vital signs dropping off to zero._

_  
"Shit! Were loosing him! Give him adrenaline and prep him for shock." One said taking the two shock pads and charging them as a second gave the man a shot of adrenaline. " Okay here we go!" With a large burst of current his heart jumped started again. " One final shot to stabilize him." The man said filling the needle a second time and with a final shot of adrenaline to keep his heart pumping this time._

_  
Locked away inside the hidden goofish smile, the once pure soul inside ripped forwards, shattering the blackness with its purity. The return of the Savior had come, the light inside his blackened heart breaking over the evil, the once broken and twisted mind of Kakaort. The thoughts and controlling of the Master disappearing, the thoughts of Vengeance and anger scattering to the winds in his soul. It was a momentous feat! The once peaceful loving nature taking back the rightful spot of his consciousness again, light shined down upon him in that moment. Whether it be the simple fixture above him, radiating light in the ambulance. _

_  
Two black eyes opened up to the world once more. The light blinding at first but soon the fluorescent light gave sight to the blind for a man who knew nothing of the evil atrocious acts he had caused. Raising upwards as if waking from an endless sleep. Goku came back to them. " Hey? What am I doing here?" He asked giving his usual cocking of his head to one of the ambulance personnel who blinked a few times. After all a guy who was just dead so to speak shouldn't be up and awake a few short minutes later. _

_  
" Your in am ambulance, you were nearly dead then and your heart had just stopped. So lay back down and rest, we need to make sure there's no other injuries at the hospital." Goku shook his head in response._

_  
" Sorry but I have to get back to Chi-Chi, she's going to kill me after I ran outside on our wedding night none the less." Goku said with a gulp. Pulling out the IV's not knowing what they were as the two personnel tried to stop him but Goku's infamous fear of needles came to haunt him. The IV had one long needle and dripping. Goku's eyes went wide with fright as he saw it. "NEEDLE! NOOO!" He screamed like a frightened child. " Get me outta here!" He yelled sweat dripping of his face in fear. He exploded out the back of the ambulance faster then a rocket and high into the air. Breathing a large sigh of relief._

_  
" Man I better get back before Chi-Chi kills me." He said wiping his forehead and blasting off in the air back to his house. Sailing over a few minutes he came down upon the clearing where his home was, dropping down to the ground and opening up the front door he called inside. " Chi-Chi? Are you there?" he asked listening to his voice as it echoed throughout the halls. Not even a whisper back gave him any clue that a soul was even inside. Closing the door behind him he headed inside and could smell that someone had been here but at least a week ago. The smell he couldn't place because of how old it was. Making his through the kitchen everything as it was, dust collecting in some places but he kept going inside. Stopping as he came to the bedroom. With a gulp he opened up the door with a creak and slowly pushed it open. His eyes noting no one else it made him scratch his head. "Where is she?" He wondered but noting the broken bathroom door he could guess._

_  
" Man I musta really screwed up. Chi-Chi's probably going to kill me, I snuck out and she was looking forward to it all night long. Oh man!" He said rubbing his forehead. But the jarred closet further got his attention as he went over to find all of Chi-Chi's clothes gone. His outfits out on the floor carelessly collecting dust. " Gosh Chi-Chi's probably furious..." His voice dejected and hurt but he was sure Chi-Chi was more hurt then him. Grabbing them off the floor the old orange and blue gi came on._

_  
"Where could she be... I do want to apologize for doing that even if she's mad." Goku murmured as he could only guess one place. Her dad's but he wasn't even sure if he should head over there, after all Chi-Chi would not even want to see him. But he needed to make amends for what he did. It was the least she deserved to apologize that he had wandered out and fell asleep but he didn't know how or even why?_

_  
" Well I guess I have no choice, i'll go and see what happens." He said with that decision he left the house and shot into the sky heading for the Ox-King's house.

* * *

Over the weeks Chi-Chi's progression had been steady, removing her from the hospital had improved her condition greatly as she no longer felt confined and with her father there she seemed to draw more and more out of her reclusive ness. Openly speaking more and talking with her father as she would normally. Topics changing away from Master to the weather, time and how she had was feeling. Dr. Stevens toke notes over every single aspect of her day to day activities, requesting and asking for herself rather then being told. He had gathered enough that she might fully return to a normal able bodied woman in a few short weeks._

_  
" Well sir I believe that my staff and I are of no further help for your daughter except for counseling and help." Dr. Stevens offered his hand to the Ox-King who smiled and took it firmly shaking his._

_  
" Its so nice to see my little girl coming back to me again. She's starting to become herself again, walking around, gaining back that demanding voice that she once had. I know I used to think I had spoiled her but now I see it was just who she was and i'll take her like that always. She's still my princess and always will be." Ox said wiping his eyes, brought to tears at the sight of his daughter walking around with a nurse by her side just giving her reinforcement that it was okay to do as she wanted. That her will was just and firm, no one needed to tell her what was right and what was wrong._

_  
" I know how you feel sir and believe me its more rewarding to see your daughter recover, the expenses here were free so please do not hesitate to call us. This is very helpful medical knowledge and im sure I can use this on future patients." Stevens let go of Ox's hand before gathering up the last of his work on the desk. " Just keep her on her medication for another 2-3 weeks and then let her back out into the real world, im sure she'll make a full recovery in a month. Her mind is developing again and her self esteem and will are growing everyday." _

_  
" Yes I will don't worry about that, i'll keep taking care of her till she's back to herself then she can go on and start life anew again." Ox watched as Chi-Chi made her way towards him. " How's my big girl doing today!" He said lifting her up above him as he would if she were a child. _

" Fine daddy. Can we go shopping for some new clothes this weekend I think my attire is a little low." Chi-Chi said her voice sounding like herself.

" Of course. I needed to go anyways but just as good for you." He said with a smile as the doorbell to his house rang. " Oh Chi-Chi you should go to the door and see who that is and introduce yourself." Ox said as Chi-Chi nodded. Dr. Stevens and Ox were finishing up talking as Chi-Chi headed to the door a smile on her face as she grabbed the handle.

_  
Goku stood outside sheepishly, scratching the back of his head unsure of what to do or say. God what do I say to her? How can I ever apologize to her for being such a moron... He pondered just wondering if she would take the frying pan to his head like she had tried one time before. But even that made him feel lower that what he had done now could never compare to how much emotionally he had hurt Chi-Chi for leaving her that night. But he looked up as the doorknob turned with a click and was pulled open. Goku's face going white with fright as he pulled back seeing..._

_  
Chi-Chi's eyes went wide, her heart beat faster her hands tingled. Its...its...no...they...how?_

" Uh...heh? Well Chi-Chi I came here and well..yah...know...Im...uhh...yah see.." Goku looked at the floor and acted like a dumb kid trying to ask a pretty girl out as if he were in high school. He went stiff as Chi-Chi touched his face and his eyes looked up to eyes with passion and desire.

" Ma...Mas...Master...MASTER!"

* * *

_Thank you all for the reviews. R&R MajinBroli_


	14. Rejection

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**The Sayjin Inside**

**Chapter 14: Rejection**

_A/N: Wow two weeks im surprised you all haven't tried to claw me to death with my update. Laughs to himself Well anyway thanks for all the reviews 100 Even A new record. Ah feels good but only means my next story has to be even better. Oh look im rambling again._ **But on a more serious note, I am looking for a Beta-Reader and I would hope anyone who enjoys my work. V/B, G/CC and (Bro/CC Whenever I do work on that). I know I can't offer much but I'll make a trade off for it, Ill write any fantasy story or setting that reader would want. ( YAOI-YURI NOT ALLOWED FOR REQUEST) Topics from DBZ, Inyuasha, and FMA, and FF7-10. **_Thats it if anyone would want the job. Well here's your story.

* * *

_

Chi-Chi threw her self into his arms, winding her hands around his back and gripping his shirt for all its worth. Her head buried underneath his chin a happy smile on her face as she was reunited with her Master. " I knew you wouldn't forget me Master! I knew it." She said looking up and kissing his face. " Thank you Master." She kissed him repeatedly. " Thank You! Thank You!" She said over and over again. Her hands sliding down his back and stroked the tail hidden beneath his clothing.

" Chi! mglh!" He couldn't get much words in as she kept kissing him. _Wow I guess maybe she's not angry... but jeez can't she lay off me a minute im going to suffocate with her lips._ Taking his hands gently he pushed Chi-Chi's face away from him. " Chi-Chi... jeez I didn't know you would be so happy to see me." He said rather as he usually did scratching the back of his head as she looked only at him with sheer admiration.

" It's been so long... I wanted to see your face again. Please don't leave me again Master i'll do anything just don't leave me again!" She cried out her face teary but as well grabbing the attention of the two men who were conversing in the hallway.

" What could she mean... is something..." Dr. Stevens mumbled as he headed to the door wondering just what she had been screaming about. The Ox-King himself coming to investigate as well and looked to see one very shocking sight.

"Its... Goku! What the? How? Get away from her!" The Ox-King yelled almost running into them to which Goku sweat dropped and jumped out of the way Chi-Chi still holding with a desire never to let go or even if she knew her father had just yelled at Goku.

" Man your upset and she isn't? Jeez what did I do?" He said not getting any of this. Ox was getting angry and Chi-Chi only seemed to be enjoying herself even more in her comfort against him.

Dr. Stevens made his way outside and looked at Goku. " Settle down Ox, anger will not settle this. Its obvious the boy is lost on our little subject." Himself not knowing that Goku was Chi-Chi's true Master.

" Calm down, he's the little monster that corrupted my little girl!" He said his finger pointing at Goku.

" Uh am I missing something? I just came here cause Chi-Chi wasn't home, I think your mistaken Ox cause I don't have a clue just what your talking about." He said looking at them both baffled.

Dr. Stevens was perplexed as well but looked at Goku. " So your Chi-Chi's husband..."

Chi-Chi's once calm and peaceful eyes opened slightly, the haze of deception that once covered them heavily slowly faded. Her mind recalling images, her screams of pain. The begging and pleading for_ ...my... my... my Husband?...Wait...what is?_ She looked up her eyes fully snapping wide awake. Her rapist! " Get away from me!" She screamed loudly her hands shoving Goku away with all her strength, the unexpected throwing him back and hard into the ground.

Looking up from his butt as Chi-Chi ran back crying into her father's arms which protectively wrapped around her back. " Get him away from me! Just get him away from me!" She bawled in her father's arms, the Ox-King taking her inside quickly and closing the door. But her cries still audible even through the thick door.

Dr. Stevens looked at the boy who looked more baffled then anything, but he didn't want to bother with him. He had said it before, anyone who would dare do what he had done to woman deserved no special treatment. " I hope someone forgives you for what you've done lad. Because surely no one in here." He said that simply before heading inside leaving Goku even more stunned.

" What did I do?" He asked before taking flight off into the air. _Maybe Bulma can tell me what's going on... I mean surely she would know. She's really smart_.

* * *

Bulma had pulled up in her new aqua sports car, Yamcha present as he unloaded nearly three hundred pounds of Bulma's things she 'needed' The two had just made there way up to the door as a surprising voice came from behind them. " Hey Bulma! Yamcha I see you got your shopping done?" Goku's voice making Yamcha jump his hands throwing up the items which Goku caught as best he could. " Why does everyone seem startled by me today?" Goku said setting down the packages as Bulma starred at him wide eyed.

"You- Your? Alive? Are you not dead?" Bulma said blinking as she hoped this was some dream. Goku looked around and pinched himself.

" Nope, im still alive I think? Why should I be?" He asked cocking his head at them.

" No..well.. Goku you see there." Bulma couldn't begin to think of some way explaining something to Goku.

" Your supposed to be dead, Piccolo killed you after blowing a hole in your stomach!" Yamcha yelled out as Goku looked even more confused.

" It was my shoulder, and you guys were there I won that fight or he would of taken over the world after the World Martial Arts tournament. Did you guys hit your head like Chi-Chi and the Ox-King?" He asked them.

" Don't you remember anything? Goku I don't know what kind of stunt your trying to pull but im not going to buy you pulled a complete one-eighty on us." Bulma said not wanting to completely believe this.

" One-eighty? Seriously do everyone of you have some unsaid problem with me? Cause your all loosing me, I don't know what your talking about. I don't know why they want me away from Chi-Chi and you guys are just acting as weird as them." He said crossing his arms over his chest and looking hard at them.

" Your the one who's got the problem Goku. Just the other day you were covered in fur and called yourself Kakarot and today your normal. Either you see some kind of psychiatrist because you must have a multi-personality or something." Yamcha said turning around and going inside Bulma following right after him. Goku's face dropping a bit as he wasn't at all understanding why everyone seemed to hate him?

* * *

Goku had headed home, alone and defeated. Depression weighing down upon his as he flew over the sky. He could feel everyone's ki rise if he got close to him, Krillin, Tein, and Choutzu all flared their ki. What did he do?_ Did abandoning Chi-Chi really hurt everyone... What's wrong with me..._ Slowly he dropped his flight and coming to rest at the front door of his house. A stack of papers sat tied together just at the base of his house. Reaching down he pulled them up. **Marriage Annulment** read at the top of the list. Goku's head slunk further. " Why does everyone hate me..." He said letting his hand fall to his side. The skies above thundered and cracked loudly, the skies dancing with lightning. Blackness dampening a lonely house, one that Goku would now share forever alone...

The skies cracked with lightning again letting the skies pour rain down upon Goku his face being drenched with the tears of the Earth. He didn't care about the papers in his hand why would it matter? He couldn't control his life anymore, he had no more friends. Chi-Chi left him...

" What's left for me?" He asked to the sky as thunder only answered him. Remaining defeated he dropped the paper in the mud, walking away from the house he headed to a nearby tree his form taking refuge there and not inside. Sulking with himself he leaned back against the tree. Drawing his knees up to his face he held his legs close rocking back and forth, and for once in a long time Goku was completely alone having felt everything that once mattered gone. It didn't' matter if he was the strongest warrior on the planet...

" No It doesn't does it Goku or Kakarot which are you going by now?" Came a very dark voice but Goku made no move to prepare for any fight.

" No Piccolo, but if you've come to tell me my time is up I won't listen."

Piccolo floated above him in the sky, the rain not bothering a being who lived

" So you've finally broke? Heh I never would of guessed that you would of. But I have a question... being that your an outcast like myself what would you feel about joining me. Im sure that you can get back what you've lost so far today."

Piccolo looked at Goku a grin on his face, Goku was a broken warrior. If he planned on fighting he sure wouldn't be a good fight in this condition but allying himself with Goku would give him full control of the planet. No one could challenge him.

" No... but I won't stop you Piccolo... do what you wish... Everyone has given me their rejection so I won't have a reason to help them. Feel free to do what you want." Waving his hand at Piccolo to go off as he wished.

" So easily the mighty fall don't you agree? One day it was your Master and now you.. the greatest of the great?"

" Were all destined to fail but I never imagined it would be so soon... Or fail so much..."

" Why don't you just take back what you've lost like I do Goku, im sure you know what its like to be hated? So why don't you be the one to hate?" Piccolo said snapping his hand up with the lightning crackling behind him. His long sharpened nails glistening as the lighting shined, his eyes looking down with a shine at Goku.

" Because... I can't... I cannot become you... I can become hated but I will not be the one hate because its not who I am..."

" Not what I came for but good enough, stay out of my way and you'll be fine Goku. Or else i'll kill-!" A large surge of ki exploded from Goku sending him skyward as Goku's hair stood up on edge. It shot up around his body, the rippling rings as an angered growl rolled out from Goku's lips. His face now looking up, a scowl on his lips.

" Kill me? Piccolo surely you doubt that. I beat you in the Budokai tournament so don't dare think of fighting me." Piccolo stared down wide eyed at Goku as his looked up his black eyes sparking like the lightning in the sky above. He had thought Goku's normal body would be as it was before but obviously still from his transformation he was still three times stronger then himself but no where near where he was before. But it was a challenge he couldn't' afford. Slowly the spikes and flashes of Goku's ki dimmed and the once proud warrior went back to sulk.

" Very well you've made your point you won't be pestered by my new rule order but your more then welcome to join me." Piccolo said giving Goku a grin before taking off to the skies.

Leaning back against the tree Goku sat there out of space and time, his mind becoming distant and lost. It wasn't long even under the pouring rain died out completely. He sat there unmoving mud covering the most of his clothes and parts of his face. His ears perking up as a car rumbled on towards the house but he didn't look up. _I don't need to guess who and why they came..._ The clacking of the car door and three separate sets of feet touching the ground. His eyes looked up from his spot as Ox, The doctor, and Chi-Chi went up to the door.

He was right... Ox picked up the muddy slip of paper and tossed it back to the ground. He pounded on the door expecting him to be inside though he was right behind them. " You don't need to do that, im right here." Came Goku's voice not even bothering to get up.

" There you are. I see you just tossed the papers, you have no choice but to sign them or we'll just take you court." Ox said rather irritated but Goku didn't care.

" Goku I don't want to be with you, you raped me and turned me into some psychotic sex slave. One was bad enough but even you can understand there is no way im going back with you."

Chi-Chi said strongly her will and spirit back, as well as her conscious will of her own mind again.

" Dear boy this isn't going to help denying amnesia for something you did but you'll have to accept what you've done like a man." Dr. Stevens said rubbing his glasses clean and looking at him. Goku's his head only tilting up revealing two lethargic black eyes.

" If I refuse? Does it matter? But surely-!" He said getting to his feet " You know not a force here can tell me what to do. Let alone force me into anything... so just go. I don't want to deal with anything right now."

He fell back against the tree his will not wanting to continue as he pointed his finger the way they came.

" Leave me be i'll be better off alone."

* * *

_R&R MajinBroli_


	15. Corruption

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**The Sayjin Inside**

**Chapter 15: Corruption**

_A/N: This has some censored material but still this is a great chp. And make sure to thank my new beta Reader Mirablick Russ for her contrabution to my work. Oh and if you all loved The Bouncer. **Don't Ever Stop Riding** maybe a story for you, one I just made last week if you haven't seen it._

(2 days later)

Goku had been far detached from everything, full-fledged depression setting in his veins. His form slumped out on the sofa, hardly moving or doing anything. His stench was awful as he hadn't bathed and his inability to cook made him resort to his talents to hunt, and his nature becoming more primal. His face was dark and pale, looking upwards to the ceiling, his mind tormented with his failure, and the notion that another visit would be coming soon only hurt more.

_Do I even matter to anyone? Do they care? If I died would anyone cry...?_ The answer was no more then a whisper in his mind. "No..." _So no matter what I did for everyone won't matter anymore. All that I've done is over? No more help? _

_Could there be another way? To get someone to love me again? Would anyone love a man like me? _He surely doubted it but he knew there could be a chance for someone to actually want him; he wanted to be loved again. He wanted someone to care about him, someone to rely on him...

He wanted those feelings back no matter what it took. He wanted love; he wanted... no he needed someone to love…

Strolling down the sidewalk, his head hung down slightly, Goku walked through the city, which was still in a hustle and bustle, everyone knocking into him but not fazing him. He was still strong enough to bully through people, despite that his mind was still heavily plagued. Hoping that maybe someone would give him comfort, he walked up to a local gentlemen's club, the sign reading: **Come Alone Leave With Another. **Finding nothing else he shrugged and walked inside.

To understand what he saw took a moment for the mighty warrior; not once had he ever imagined people did this. He saw many, many men, few women. But every one of the women was either naked, or half naked. He wasn't exactly sure why but it seemed…. Some what entertaining… Walking down the steps he got quite a few looks from the girls as he passed before going back to their acts. He walked around seeing a spot away from everyone for now. He didn't want to go right in, he wasn't even sure he should… _I mean who would ever want a spiky haired rapist like me? I can't even stay married for more then a day or two before losing my wife and friends… _He lowered his head and ran his hands through his hair in stress.

The only thing keeping him here was the fact he would get nowhere if he did try to live again, he would still be so alone… that simple thought kept him in that chair. Resting back would be hard because he knew people were staring at him. He was already so ashamed of himself now. He didn't want to be made fun of… He didn't want to be anything else, he was already bad enough.

For how long Goku sat there in misery he didn't know, his mind was still plagued with how everyone turned away from him. He could feel every door shutting in his face, for things he never did.

"Hey honey why you staying here all alone? Don't you want to have some fun?" came a nice feminine voice. Goku looked up slowly as a topless waitress looked down at him.

His eyes wandered up to her unexposed breasts but he soon looked into her eyes. "No… well you see I just… can't." He said casting his look away again as the waitress spied what she thought to be the reason. Despite how depressed he looked she spied the gold wedding ring on his finger, something that Goku had completely forgotten.

"One of those eh? Oh we get you guys all the time," she said, smiling as she reached down taking his hand. "Come on, you guys are the best for this stuff. Here, we do lot of things happen that your wife will almost always refuse to do."

"Wha-Wait!" Goku cried out but he couldn't stop the girl from dragging him front row and plopping him down there. The added bonus seeing as how every girl noticed his handsome features as well as the exposed muscular arms was very enticing. The martial arts garb gave him that dangerous look that seemed to fulfill most of their fantasies, save for the most crucial one between his legs.

"Hey Tina!" The waitress called out as a friend of hers looked from her routine. "We got this lonely married boy having a rough time," she said, casting her friend a wink.

"Oh really?" She walked around the platform, turning around for Goku to give him a suggestive wiggle. She smiled to herself and even her customers laughed as Goku went beat red.

"Since it's your first time I'll show you what its like to be with a woman who really wants to be with a man," she said breathlessly running her finger up her stomach to the flimsy bra on her chest; with a flick it came undone and she pulled it off, laying it across Goku's lap. Even as the sweat dropped from his forehead, Goku still managed to hold himself together; he just hoped, but there was something prodding deep in the dark recesses of his mind. That he would definitely enjoy this.

_(Censored)_

Chi-Chi herself drove up to Goku's home, her mind now fully restored to what it was. She had become even stronger willed then before. She had survived the violent defilement of her body by her ex-husband after this trip. She managed to get her father to let her do this alone. She knew he could do things to her, but if she couldn't face this he would forever hold her back, just as Dr. Stevens had said before departing her and heading back to his mental research clinic, though leaving his phone number back for her father just in case.

Steeling herself now as she parked the car, her hands holding the annulment papers in hand as she approached the door, her hands making a fist as she slowly raised her hand up, she knocked on the door.

Waiting just a moment as she heard footsteps approaching the door, she waited to hear the clack of the doorknob; she bit her bottom lip expecting the worst.

"Hey what do you want? You woke us up?" Came a tired female voice as a redheaded woman stood in the doorway. The woman raised her hand rubbed sleep from her eyes as well as stifled a yawn. Her body was concealed in a large orange gi, one that belonged to Goku.

Chi-Chi had to blink a moment as she looked at another woman. _What the hell is this? Did he give up his house or something? Or is this hussy just taking over his leave? _But she ruled those out upon seeing clothes strewn about the house, another orange shirt, boxers, two sets of panties, a woman's dress and top, as well as Goku's other clothes. She gritted her teeth at the aspect; Goku gave them all the act of acting depressed only to find a whore on the street. "Yes, I came here to speak with Goku. He's been expecting a visit." She said through her teeth as the woman blinked and walked back.

She waited for about a minute until seeing Goku walk to the door, his face looking like shit. But he didn't seem to feel anything and the fact he was buck ass naked didn't come to mind. He looked up and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Chi-Chi?"

"Yes it's me! And I can plainly see you're enjoying your new freedom. Find some other girls to sucker to your bed like you did me! What cheap line did you use? I'm the world's Strongest Martial Artist? Give them a smile and act stupid?" She screamed at him, her anger boiling over that he didn't even have the decency to sign the papers then go find another screw.

Goku only shook his head. "I still don't even know what I really did to deserve being yelled at, you've even made me believe that I raped you. But still you had to turn all my friends against me. I can't even get close without being told to get lost! I didn't do anything to you! I walked out into the woods under the full moon and then woke up and suddenly everyone's angry at me! What did I do? Was leaving you for one night so bad?" He yelled back at her.

"You're the worst Goku! You don't even have the decency to stand up for what you did and give such a lame excuse like you went out for a walk for one night! For two weeks you made me your personal little whore! And I didn't turn your friends against you! You're the one who tried to kill them, the whole world, and make me your eternal bitch! Why don't you just fess up and kill yourself; we'll all feel better once you're dead!" She screamed furiously at him, her hand grabbing the close by frying pan and with a mighty hurl chucked the metal dish straight for his face.

His arm snapped up and with a swipe smashed the metal pan to pieces. His face was now lowered and hidden behind a mask of black hair. "I would never…I couldn't kill anyone, I did everything for my friends. I love them each, so never say I would kill them!" He growled his fists balling, the visible blue streaks of his ki now rippling off his arms as he began to get angry… very angry. "I am not some monster, I would have never hurt you, or anyone! When my Grandfather died I swore to make sure no one would have felt like I did that day. But thanks to you, you've destroyed me! I can't help anyone now, because no one will let me!" He growled as he about moved towards Chi-Chi but the arrival of the two girls from the club the night before stopped him cold.

"Goku baby what's wrong?" asked the evening waitress, the sight enraging Chi-Chi even more as she saw the girls hands holding a sheet over herself.

"Two women! Oh you're sick Goku! You can't even be good to one. I hate to know what you'll do with two!" She spat venomously.

"Shut up you screaming bitch!" snapped the red head, though not even knowing whom the woman was. The lack of sleep and her newfound taste for this man made her anger boil over. "Goku here is a man that can easily handle more then one woman, and guessing by the screaming, you're the lass he married."

"Yes I was and if I were you I'd leave him; he's just going to warp your mind and rape you like he did to me for two weeks!" she yelled back.

"Yeah right sister! Goku's just adorable not to mention an animal in the bed, but seeing the woman he left I'm glad he did, you're just some middle aged housewife who probably pulled a fast one on him!"

"How dare you even-!"

"Just drop it all of you!" Goku yelled stopping the argument. He stormed over to Chi-Chi his hands snatching the paper from her hand and the pen. Signing his name on the page he knew necessary and shoved it back in her hands. "There now get away from my house, I have people who actually care about me. So get lost!" He slammed the door in her face leaving that to be it once and for all….

Chi-Chi stood there for a moment stunned as she looked down, Goku's signature on the annulment. He now couldn't do a thing to her, but inside she felt… like something hurt. She felt like she wanted to cry…. _I did the right thing! _She told herself… but still it hurt… something told her it hurt.

_R&R MajinBroli_


	16. One's Pain Another's Gain

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**The Sayjin Inside**

**Chapter 16: One's Pain Another's Gain**

_A/N: This is a quick update and im sure your all wondering about the baby. Don't worry that'll come soon enough, just enjoy the story were not close to being done. Oh and if you haven't read **Forced Love** read it.** I have the Lemon** just incase you wanted to read that little tid bit for your own pleasure._

Goku had never felt better. His time was being spent in lust and with many, many women. He had begun to lose track of where and whom he was with. The last week had been incredible, every day finding another three or sometimes even four women to join him back at his home for a nice night. It had been an incredible experience each night following the next; with so many women he could do so many more things.

There were so many new positions and ways. It was incredible as each woman had a different scent, each a different twist. And yet every night it never seemed to be enough… like something crucial was absent. It was a mystery, but he could drown the feeling with a sea of women he could easily gather into his bed.

Tonight was another one of those nights as Goku threw on some fresh clothes, his smell not only manly but clean. He left his house and took off into the darkening sky, the orange and red haze swallowing the speck of his figure.

Meanwhile, Bulma and Yamcha had pulled up to a brand new nightclub to enjoy themselves. The time of the day just absolutely perfect to blow off some steam that had been building up over the week. They had gotten out together and. With,Bulma's VIP status, were allowed in without question.

The couple entered a place filled with flashing lights shining up and down the dance floor. The bar itself a very classy feel, since it was not illuminated with all the high tech gadgetry that lined the floor, but it was still stylish. Bulma seated herself at the bar to have a drink, letting her stress vanish. No more worries, just a night out.

"So babe, what's the agenda?" Yamcha said with a grin, his eyes always drooling over Bulma when they went out. She rarely covered herself, her apparel sometimes shear or sometimes leather fabric that clung to her curves perfectly when she sweat.

"First off don't call be babe, I don't need you thinking we're still okay after the little message I got." Bulma's blue eyes darkened as she glared at him.

Yamcha held up his hands innocently. "I swear Baby-Bulma. I didn't know who that was!"

Bulma only rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. "You still had better watch yourself. If I even see a hint of you flirting with another girl I will personally mail you your balls when I get through with you." She snorted and downed the rest of her drink. "Now let's dance."

A figure, accompanied by others, descended from the clouds, having finished his flight. The figure, a man, had picked up three other women before deciding to land at the club, each one having been with him at least once.

It was none other than Goku. Goku's hair was now gelled back, forming a fall of spikes behind his head. He wore a dark leather jacket and a gold chain around his neck. His traditional orange gi pants were now dark blue jeans, a large chain hanging off his back pocket. To top it all off, black shades covered his eyes. Landing, he let go of the two women in his arms and the third, who was previously licking and kissing up his neck as she rode on his back.

"Shall we?" Goku inquired from his little group, which nodded. As Goku approached the door, however, the head bouncer moved to block his path.

"Reservation?" he asked as Goku smirked.

"No, but if you don't move you can spend the next few months in the infirmary." He snickered, cracking his hand.

"Listen punk, you and your little whores bett—" He didn't utter another sound as he fell to the ground, Goku's hand extended above him.

"Don't insult my girls," he chuckled as the woman gaped in awe and thanked him with some kisses on his cheek. "Any other takers?" He looked around but not a soul stepped forward. "I thought so." He looped his arms through one of the girl's and walked inside, the others following.

Goku smirked to himself as he entered; this was definitely his kind of place. _What another good place to… bring the house down. _Walking down the steps of the nightclub, he made his way onto the dance floor. He looked back at his girls, giving them a nod of his head. They smiled and began dancing as he approached the DJ. "Play this song," Goku said, flashing him a piece of paper.

"Sure whatever. It's request night," the DJ replied, going to look through his collection as Goku returned to the dance floor. His girls were more than anxious to join him as Goku dropped down to the floor in a split and used one hand to flip himself upside down, spinning around on the hand before flipping back to his feet. He did a few quick spins before ending in a bow, much too approval of a few on lookers.

Yamcha and Bulma had been enjoying themselves. So far Yamcha had kept his hands on her only. She caught his eyes shifting but she couldn't stop that—crushing his foot a few times kept him in line.

"Phew! Babe I'm going to grab a few more drinks," Yamcha said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. As Bulma absently noted she herself was sweating pretty hard. While they rarely sweat this much, it was like someone had turned on an electric heater and directed it on all of them.

She was standing alone when a tall dark form approached from behind her. "Hey need a partner?" A voice behind Bulma made her turn around and blink a few times before she noticed the man in the dark leather jacket, his uncovered, ripped chest and tight jeans, and his gelled back hair. She was unaware of who it was, though.

"Sure," she said as he smirked and took her to the dance floor.

Goku was grinning from ear to ear as he led his friend to the floor. She didn't even recognize him but he easily recognized her. Goku didn't need to think to try and place a young sexy looking blue haired woman in West City at a high class nightclub? What were the chances of it being someone else?

Bulma swung her hips and danced with fervor as the unknown man behind her moved with equal enthusiasm. He was dancing faster than Yamcha, and kept his eyes on her. Even with the shades, she could feel him looking at her. "You're pretty good, you know?" she said, spinning into his arms, moving still as he held her hips and chuckled.

"You have no idea. I'm much better outside the dance floor," he laughed, as did Bulma. The couple gained attention as people let the two dance, a circle growing around them big enough for the two to let loose. Breaking down, Goku did a hand plant and swung his legs down and then up, launching himself into a backwards flip, his hand coming up to adjust his shades as he stood back and let Bulma take over.

She swung her hands above her head and moved her hips, going low enough to where she was almost touching the ground before rising back to her feet. After flipping over her head, she stood still, slowly raised a finger to her lips, and gave Goku a wink.

A round of applause came from the crowd and roused Yamcha, who was flirting with one of the waitresses. He was never the most faithful partner, but he was still protective of Bulma, and he wasn't going to be one to lose her.

He advanced upon this mystery intruder who was trying to get his claws into Bulma. As he approached, the DJ announced into the microphone, "Ah, finally our black leather superstar's request is going to be played." As the song played over the system, Yamcha moved to punch Goku from behind.

_Another dream that will never come true _

_Just to compliment your sorrow _

_Another life that I've taken from you _

_A gift to add on to your pain and suffering _

_Another truth you can never believe _

_Has crippled you completely _

_All the cries you're beginning to hear _

_Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening_

Goku dodged the attack as if he hadn't seen it; he simply moved to the side. The fist only came and went beside him as he walked towards Bulma. His movements were much like Kami's from the Budokai Tournament.

_Let me enlighten you _

_This is the way I pray _

_Living just isn't hard enough_

_Burn me alive, inside _

_Living my life's not hard enough _

_Take everything away_

"Hey! Look at me!" Yamcha yelled furiously as the man didn't even seem to acknowledge him. He grabbed Goku's leather jacket and stopped him cold. Turning around then Goku looked back. "Just what do you think you're doing to my girl?" He growled at him.

"I don't know… obviously satisfying her where you can't. Now let go or I'll drop you myself." Goku growled knocking his hand away.

"Yamcha stop it, we were just dancing! I swear you get so jealous even if a guy is just talking to me," she said, irritated, as she was having a good time and now Yamcha was ruining it.

_Another nightmare about to come true _

_Will manifest tomorrow _

_Another love that I've taken from you _

_Lost in time, on the edge of suffering _

_Another taste of the evil I breed _

_Will level you completely _

_Bring to life everything that you fear _

_Live in the dark, and the world is threatening _

_Let me enlighten you _

_This is the way I pray_

Yamcha ignored Bulma and swung first, but his fist missed completely. The crowd was rallied into a frenzied uproar, chanting together as Goku and Yamcha squared off. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Goku dodged easily, his speed greater then ever before, having gained so much power from his hidden side, the one that lurked deep in the recess of his consciousness.

But Goku grabbed the back of his jacket and, with a swift movement, he removed it, exposing a bulky, ripped body likely to arouse many a woman in the room. Bulma and Yamcha knew, though, that this guy didn't appear to be normal. Ducking a kick to his face and a knee to his gut, Goku took a few steps back as Yamcha gathered himself. A few drinks were taking a little toll on his coordination.

_Living just isn't hard enough_

_Burn me alive, inside _

_Living my life's not hard enough _

_Take everything away_

"You're far out of your league… Yamcha," said Goku's deep haunting voice as he plucked off his shades and, with both hands, threw his hair back to the spiky haired mess that it was before his changes.

"What the…Goku?" Bulma yelled in absolute surprise. Was she to believe it was Goku? It didn't even seem possible.

Goku thrust a fist into Yamcha without hesitation. Even without his other side in control he packed one hell of a punch. Yamcha hit the ground, bouncing once before Goku drove his knee into his stomach and sent him high into the air. After fazing from sight, Goku appeared above him and swung both hands down, sending Yamcha crashing down into the ground, sparks of electric equipment and lights shining on the fallen warrior.

Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one 

_Turn to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, cast aside _

_Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one _

_Turn to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, you've made me turn away_

With a snort, Goku lowered himself to the ground, hovering inches above Yamcha. Goku's hand reached down and grasped him by the back of the neck, hauling him up.

_Living just isn't hard enough_

_Burn me alive, inside_

_Living my life's not hard enough,_

_They take everything from you_

"You should have learned before that I'm not one to be messed with! Unfortunately I won't let you learn from this mist—" His voice stopped instantly, though, as if lightning had hit the chords inside his mind. Suddenly, he heard a woman's voice.

_This can't be? How can this be? It's not fair; I don't want his baby! I left him and now, I'm going to have some child? How is this at all fair! I get raped and stuck with…with… _The remainder of what came inside of her was a heart-choking sob. Goku's eyes flashed gold for a moment before returning to their natural black. He promptly tossed Yamcha to the ground before he dashed out of the bar through the front doors of the club and launched into the air. There was only one woman that could have his child and have this mental link…

"Chi-Chi…"

_R&R MajinBroli and you gotta love the cliffies eh?_


	17. Return To Me

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**The Sayjin Inside**

**Chapter 17: Return To Me**

_A/N: I must say wow People did you love Forced Love or no? Jeez that in two days got 14 reviews, though sad to Say IT IS A ONE-SHOT. If you didn't get the last line it didn't mean anything for this to continue. I only made it to go along with Tempest's Story just as to say give her more credit for her work. Which I did forget to ask for permission to do something similar to her work but I don't think it's so bad so long as you know she's the real genius for that story topic.

* * *

_

Chi-Chi held her head as she rocked back and forth on the edge of her bed. The openings of her window let the cool mid summer's nighttime light shine down upon her bedroom but she was too distraught to notice the looming form that would be approaching soon. She had used several pregnancy tests to find out the undeniable truth. She was pregnant… and only one man could have given her the child.

She hated it so much; she was being the victim in everything. She was robbed of her mother, robbed of a husband, robbed of her virginity and robbed of the last bits of her life. She had nothing left. No man would want a single mother unable to support herself. She doubted herself more then ever. The best she would ever be would be some trophy wife to some rich snob.

Of course she had the choice to have an abortion but so did her mother and she never shied away from it. It was her dream to have a child and it had been her dream to follow in her mother's footsteps.

She didn't dare kill anything, especially since it was not the baby's fault for being born. No, it was all hers… and her bastard rapist.

She stroked the bed with her fingernails and cried more. How could she have fallen for such a goody, goody act? Goku wasn't a man. He was an animal. _He only wants one thing from women. _

"Actually no. I haven't gotten a single thing from them." Voices from the shadows spoke, making Chi-Chi jump in fright as she began backing up to the wall. Her eyes were as wide as plates as she looked around. "No need to be afraid…" The clack of boots sounded as she saw someone standing in front of her. "After all, we were once husband and wife." The lips smirked as Chi-Chi opened her mouth to scream but a hand covered hers muffling it. His eyes looked down at her. "Now that's no way to greet me, after all I came back here to see my pregnant wife." He looked down at her with a predatory gaze.

Chi-Chi glared back at him, and he slowly removed his hand. She didn't scream because he would just cover her mouth before she uttered a sound louder than what he could stand. "What are you doing here?" she hissed at him, but he only smirked and sat down on the bed. She scooted away closer to the edge as he rested back.

"I just said that didn't I? You have my son inside you, I can't be openly having other relationships knowing you're so alone and vulnerable," he grinned at her wickedly, falling back on the bed, his spiky hair bouncing a few times before he looked at her with his eyes. "None of them come close to having what you have. I've not once been able to feel close the way that I should. I don't know how you had my kid since I never touched you, but maybe it is true… Maybe I did rape you. But know this Chi-Chi. I am not going to leave you alone so long as I feel this!" He pointed to her stomach, his mind feeling the tiny ki there. "I know he's there Chi-Chi you're the last person who would find another man after what you've gone through, but let me give you this last opportunity to come back to me. No touching, no sleeping together. You can be my wife again and we can raise him together."

Chi-Chi only glared murder at him. As if he had the gall to come back here and ask for her to live with him again? She would have to be stupid to believe that, the second she stepped inside that house he would take her again and end up killing the life inside her. "You really think you can sway me back to you? I am never going to go back with you. Even if it means my baby doesn't have a father it's better than whatever you could do for it!" She spat at him but he only continued to look at her.

"You really think I'm going to rape you again? Do you honestly believe that?" He chuckled as she nodded. "Then you're a fool Chi-Chi, not once during all the little arguments, fights, or even when you left me did I ever raise my hand against you. I never damned you, I gave you what you wanted and now I come back here to mend some lines between us. You know as well as I that you will not find someone else to take care of you? And…" He trailed off laughing." You'd be the farthest thing from a trophy wife!" He laughed heartily as Chi-Chi gritted her teeth.

"You think that statement is going to send me crying into your arms! Think again bucko. I'm not some easy whore you've been shoving your prick into! Now get lost!" She yelled at him angrily, the deep lines on her face narrowing.

"Now we both know that's not what you want," Goku purred rolling over and getting onto all fours of the bed. He advanced on Chi-Chi who drew herself back. She scooted back and nearly fell off the bed, her head flipped backwards but sturdy hands held her wrist, pulling her back up and into a rough chest.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed angrily but Goku made no move to let her go. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her hips up against his. "Stop it!" She growled as her fist balled but he didn't.

"If you want me too stop sooooo badly…" his voice sang, laced with sarcasm as he looked at her, "why haven't you resisted?" He purred moving his head to her side and licked at her neck.

"What? Get your filthy hands ahhhh- me!" Her voice moaned as Goku's fingers slid up and down her body. Eliciting sparks from her places that he knew if he knew like the back of his hand.

"Now I'm sure that's not what you want!" He grunted thrusting his hips against hers drawing out a sharp gasp as Chi-Chi's head fell back. "Look at yourself now Chi-Chi." Goku laughed. "No matter what your voice tells me, your body will never agree with you."

Chi-Chi tried to growl, her will to fight him fading. She fell back as Goku licked up and down her neck, the thrust of his hips dragging over her own, making her belly clench tight. She moaned softly, even as her tears began to form.

"Heh! I guess its time… to remember who your master is!" Goku laughed wickedly, his head snapping up as his arms bulged, his eyes clenching tight. The deep growl reverberated from his chest, a large swell started from Goku's back, his muscles rippling like waves. His legs bulged ripping his pants apart the boots shredded as long black claws ripped out. His body now growing out a thick coat of brown fur, a deepening growl echoed inside the room as his tail snapping out from his back. His hair also growing down around his shoulders, two long incisors now sprouted from his lips as he grinned down at her maliciously.

If Chi-Chi's brain would have told her to run she doubted she ever cold as her entire body was frozen in fear. Slowly she watched his eyes open and two golden orbs stared down at her. "No…No you're… You're..."

A wicked grin spread over his lips. "Yes, slave. Your master is back!" Kakarot boomed his head snapping backwards and laughed maniacally.

The commotion finally got Chi-Chi's father's attention and he headed up to her room. "Is something wrong Chi-!" his voice stopping cold as he looked upon the form above his daughter.

"No of course not you old fool. I've come to take your daughter back with me. I am Kakarot and my mate shall not deny me any longer!" he snarled, grabbing Chi-Chi with his arm and hauling her up over his shoulder.

"Now just wait a-!" Ox was blasted into the wall with Kakarot's energy. Kakarot's outstretched hand sparked with his electrifying ki as he smirked. "I'm back you old fool! You denied poor Goku and you've all helped me transform my true self into this weak misguided fool's soul! There is no Goku anymore. I am the dominate force inside this body for the rest of my life!" He snorted and walked out to the balcony.

Chi-Chi couldn't fight, he had come back, what choice did she have? She couldn't fight him… her life was going to be stuck as some sort of trophy. Maybe she should give up living…

* * *

Kami's eyes snapped fully open as a single energy broke through his meditation, and the boisterous laughter in his mind. "_Old fool! You really thought your group could have stopped me? Once I've stated my lust, you and every single being on this miserable rock will suffer more then I have ever before!"_ The voice trailed off into a deep angry snarl

Kami sat there, silent. His eyes were open but not moving. Only the gripping of his hand on his chair made the slightest movement. He breathed in deeply as he focused his mind and sought out the warriors who once had fought against this foe before. He knew they would come this time; they would leave no chance for this to happen again. "Goku must die, for the sake of all humanity and existence on this planet his life must be sacrificed for the greater good.

"Tein, Choutzu, Yamcha, Krillin, and my other self Piccolo. Goku has returned to his diabolical ways and this time… there will be one final end. He cannot be allowed to get stronger. So in two days I ask that all of you gather for this shall be the final battle with Goku. And hopefully in our own favor." With that, Kami shut his eyes and meditated. The war for all life on earth would begin soon.

* * *

R&R MajinBroli. And thanks to

Mirablick Russ by beta reader


	18. Love & Hate

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**The Sayjin Inside**

**Chapter 18: Love & Hate**

_A/N: Well this story is beginning to come to a close, not much more then a few more chapters. I do hope you all have enjoyed this, because as with what comes with summer is the lack of people really reading. No one is stuck in class with a computer to read these, so I'll slow down my work once this story is completed.

* * *

_

Kakarot flipped backwards, his fist slamming hard into Tien's face, the three-eyed warrior grabbing at his eyes as Kakarot's leg swung down and drove him into the ground.

"Hieyah!" cried Krillin and Choutzu, as they both valiantly dove from opposite sides with their fists swinging fast. Kakarot only snorted and moved with speed, dodging all the attacks before snapping both of his knees upwards, connecting them into both of their guts, and drawing out some painful gasps before they choked on the lack of air and fell to the ground.

"Bastard!" Piccolo screamed, ripping through the air, his lips drawn into a snarl as he reared his fist back and threw it forward. The connection shook the ground, the shockwaves visibly rippling outwards. Piccolo only growled as Kakarot's hand held back the entire blow with minimal effort.

"What's the matter Piccolo? Upset that you're so weak that you can't even touch me?" Kakarot said with a smirk as he yanked Piccolo forward and crashed his own knee into Piccolo's face. He didn't let the Demon King go, though. He tossed him up and slammed his forearm into his neck and with a hurl of his arm sent him crashing into the rock below.

"Ka Me Ha Me HAA-!" screamed Yamcha as his hands glowed with one of Master Roshi's favorite techniques. The blue beam shot right for Kakarot at his blind side, who didn't even seem to care as the beam rocketed right for him. The beam then slammed right into Kakarot's back. "Yes I nailed him!" Yamcha cheered too himself as the smoke surrounding Kakarot lifted. His form was untouched. His arms were crossed as he looked down at him.

"Yes you did but you're so pitifully weak you didn't even scratch me!" He laughed as Yamcha shook in fear. How could one of his best attacks fail like that? He would have to be crazy not to be scared. "Now here's how you should do it!" Kakarot threw his hands behind his back, a beam of energy surging out as it pulsed and sparked between his fingers, a wicked grin spreading over his lips.

"Ka Me Ha Me HA-!" He screamed back his hands thrusting forwards and erupting a beam of energy that shot back at Yamcha; it shot like a rocket as he dove out of the way, the beam catching only the flaps of his clothing that burst into flames. "Feh! Coward," Kakarot snorted.

Dropping from the air, he landed. He saw around him were these so-called warriors that had tried in vain to subdue him. They were all hurting and exhausted where he had barely broken a sweat. He shrugged and walked back to his house. Chi-Chi lay silent against the door, her eyes so deep and lost it gave him the impression she was dead at times. But, no, she was alive; he was going to make damn sure of that. She looked up at him with a lost look and stared at him. "Do not tell me you really think they are going to win and that you are going to leave me again?" he asked chuckling as he kneeled down in front of her, his hand reaching up and taking her cheek in his large hand. Caressing it gently he looked at her. "You're mine Chi-Chi. No one except me alone can let you go. But you'll learn to love it as you did before. Lust, anger, sex, and desire are all you need. Love doesn't exist. No one can love when all they seek is the pleasure," he said licking his lips as Chi-Chi's head fell, crystal tears dripping from her eyes.

"You've gone too far Goku. You're a lost cause because you refuse to accept that side inside you that controls your rational mind." The voice behind Kakarot made his neck crane around to look at him.

"Kami? Hah! Of all the people here, you're the last one who can give me a lecture. After all Goku is no more! That hapless fool let me grow and plant myself so deep inside this body there is no way I'll go unless you kill me!" Kakarot laughed wickedly, his white canines flashing as he looked at him.

"I know that now it may be hopeless to try and stop the monster you've become Goku, but even you should know deep inside your memories there were times where the impossible came true," Kami said, dropping his staff and moving into a fighting position.

Kakarot only laughed more wickedly. "You're nuts! True, he overcame simple odds but against me? ME? I am more powerful than this fool could have ever imagined, I am the greatest warrior that shall ever set foot on this planet, and it shall be my own blood that will rule this little backwater till the end of time itself!" Kakarot only laughed more as Kami gritted his teeth and charged.

Chi-Chi only laid there helplessly, her will and spirit broken so many times she had lost any hope for herself. _He's just going to keep coming back. I'm his whore and nothing else. No one will ever love me! I'm… I'm just some…_She burst into tears, her sorrow drowning her eyes and obscuring the scene of violence around her.

Slowly, she opened them, and, then, they snapped open. Ethereal clouds all around her, white peaceful lands everywhere, it was like a peaceful area. No one around… just her, but what was going on? Where was she?

Slowly she got up, her hands holding her shoulders. She walked around; no one was anywhere. It was as if she had done something. Maybe this was death? Had she died and not seen it?

She walked around this empty place, not a sound made besides her breathing and feet as they walked upon the all-white ground. "Hello!" she called out. Her response only echoed, seeming to go on for miles.

She kept going. She kept walking for what seemed like miles until finally she gave in. Collapsing on the ground she hung her head. She didn't know where she was but all she knew was that she was tired, hungry, thirsty, and alone… so alone.

"Where is everyone? Please answer! Where am I? PLEASEE-!" She screamed in frustration of going so far but nowhere. Her voice only echoed, on and on. Not a soul was around.

Hitting the ground she felt like weeping but she couldn't she was too exhausted. She only looked around and saw no one. "Why…"

"Because Chi-Chi, I'm always here." She heard him and that made her snap up. The usual goofy look on Goku's face appeared in front of her from the thin air. He was smiling, but startled her, making her fall back in fright.

"Go-Goku?" She stuttered her heart beating like crazy as she tried to compose herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, I've been here a very long time, and I heard you scream and came here. It's good to see you with my own eyes finally." His tone softened as his hand reached up ant touched her face, cradling her chin. "It's hard being alone in here, something happened and I appeared here after only listening to you scream in pain and listen to horrible, horrible things before I left and awoke in that ambulance. But soon after I was thrown back here and I don't know what's been going on but I know you're in pain… a lot of it too… and it's all because me. I feel it." He held her cheek softly as his face turned away, pain evident on his features.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before Goku, you're not the monster out there now. You'd never do anything like that," she said, a weak smile on her lips as Goku looked back at her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried hugging her close. "I know I'm a monster. I know what Kakarot does to you… he comes here to brag about how much better he is and everything. I never knew how evil I was, but just forgive me for being so foolish. I can't fight him. He's so strong. Even if I trained for a century he'd still crush me!" He sobbed to her as she held him close, his head buried in her chest as he cried.

"I still love you Goku, not that monster outside. No matter how much he hurts me, I will always know you're still the sweet man inside. Just tell you still love me too." Her eyes pleaded for the answer she hoped he still had.

"I always have Chi-Chi and it's never wavered. I still and forever shall love you…" he said, gazing deeply into her eyes. The two were lost in the gaze of each other, their heads slowly moving forwards. Chi-Chi's and Goku's eyes grew heavy as they neared the other, the slow movement bringing out the feelings the two once shared.

A large clawed hand grabbed Chi-Chi's shoulder and she was ripped from Goku. She now looked up at Kakarot, who smirked down at her. Goku looked stunned, his eyes wide. "She's mine, you weak minded fool! Never touch her because you're too weak to have her." He snorted as Goku's head fell.

"She's my wife! You can't do this to her!" Goku screamed in frustration of having her ripped away. He snorted himself and screamed, charging at Kakarot. His fist were swinging but Kakarot slammed his knee into his gut and sent him toppling over and over. His face was lost in the white mist.

"She's mine! And so long as you remain here she shall remain mine, because you'll never get as strong as me. She'll remain mine!" He laughed as Goku got to his knees.

"N-No… No! Chi-Chi!" he cried, his hand reaching for her, but Kakarot dragged her away, even as she tried to reach back. His form disappeared in the white mist, leaving Goku alone all over again.

"No! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS ANYMORE!" Goku screamed loudly, getting up, his veins bulging with adrenaline, his face now coated in sweet, his fists tightening. "I WON'T LET YOU!" He screamed again as the world around him shook, his hair slowly beginning to rise into the air. The lines around his eyes darkened, his eyes slowly rolling back inside his head as his ki sparked and ripped around him; Chi-Chi was his! "I _LOVE_ HER!" he screamed.

Outside of the realm inside his mind where Goku remained was Kakarot standing in front of Chi-Chi, who was back inside her head again. "Now, you'll never see that weakling again. Now how about that kiss you were going to give that loser to me?" He chuckled leaning his lips down to kiss hers but she moved her face. "Now! Now!" He growled grabbing her face with his hand. "Disobey me and I'll make you regret it." He snarled but Chi-Chi only spat in his face. The hearty glob dripped down his forehead and his hand pinched on her face making her wince. "You might have grown a spine now but I can easily break you in again, a few hits and you'll be begging for me to forgive you." He snickered and drew his hand back but a blow to his back made him whip around.

"Don't touch her!" Krillin screamed diving forward at Kakarot who rolled his eyes and kicked him to the wayside. Krillin's form bounced a little bit as he skipped on the ground and bounced hard into a tree, snapping it.

Three more blasts came hitting him in the back. Kakarot growled as he snapped around, Piccolo, Tien, and Kami stood there, their hands outstretched; they were breathing hard. "Damn you fools! You can't beat me!" he screamed, throwing his hands out and released his ki, a ripping blast. The three warriors were knocked from their feet to the ground as his ki struck wildly hitting trees and the ground. Explosions ripped about as he grabbed his head. With a final scream he shot one final beam of ki out from his back that slammed into the ground and exploded, kicking up a cloud of dust behind him. Kakarot stood there for the moment breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his brow as he growled and looked back to Chi-Chi. "Now this if for defying me, you bitch!" he yelled, drawing his hand back to slap her. Chi-Chi covered herself but his hand was caught as a firm grip held him back.

"Don't hit my wife," growled a deep voice from behind him. Kakarot turned his head and stared into a burning teal gaze, blonde hair standing above his head. "Chi-Chi is mine!"

* * *

_R&R **MajinBroli** and thanks to my beta-reader_**Mirablick Russ**


	19. Goku's Return

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**The Sayjin Inside**

**Chapter 19: Goku's Return**

_A/N: Long overdue chapter but im sure you'll all love it. And thanks to _Mirablick Russ and her hard work.

"Who-!" Kakarot began to speak but did not get past the first word. He was flung from where he stood and hit the ground.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore!" Goku screamed, taking his stance, and moving in front of Chi-Chi. The warrior's eyes burned with anger and fury, boring into Kakarot's own. His eyes were alive with power.

Kakarot smirked as he realized who it was. "Poor Goku… you think you can stop me? I'm the true source of your strength and just because you've gotten out doesn't mean that you can stop me. I mean, sure you have increased your power… but you still don't have a chance," he snickered as Goku balled his fists. The notion that he could lose his dear wife and thus cause her more pain pushed him deep within the wells of power.

"No! I swore I wouldn't let you harm her again and I promised her that I would be the one to finish you!" Another level broke as blue ki rippled around his body, the energy surging outwards. The spikes of his hair sharpened and grew.

His screams were deafening. He searched for more power… _Body, I have one request. Give me every single ounce of hidden strength that remains within me. If I lose there will be no future for me, my wife, my friends… and every person will suffer if you don't let me have that power! _

He snapped as he broke the third and final barrier holding him back. His roars thundered across the land, the shockwaves deafening. Trees were blown free from their roots, buildings were swaying and cracking, and people were knocked to the ground.

And in the center of it all was a man--his desire, his need, and his instinct to save and protect the things that meant most to him. Goku's power rippled around him. His hair cascaded like a waterfall of gold and blue ki. The power radiating from his body gave him every appearance of that of a god. His once dark eyes were now teal blue, staring at the gold ones across from him. "Strong enough for you know, or do I need to up it to another level, you monster?" Goku growled.

Kakarot cracked his neck looking at this new form. "You think that bothers me? You really think that your power is something now? So you're a blonde haired idiot! You still are forgetting… I am your power!" He spat, then sprung from the ground, and hit Goku, his fist firmly driving into the man's cheek.

Jaws dropped as Goku's head had simply tilted. Kakarot could see Goku looking at him as if he were a simply annoyance. "No. I am the real power!" Goku slammed his fist into Kakarot's gut an explosion of wind broke from his lungs. The pounding of bone against his organs bounced in both their heads as Goku opened his fist and poured out his ki. The beam shot far as Kakarot was sent spiraling into the ground, digging a deep depression into the earth.

His body slammed into a tree, halting him. Goku slowly began walking towards him, his power sparking as he advanced. Kakarot slowly gathered himself up, the vein on his forehead pulsing with anger. He was boiling over. He screamed in fury. Red lines burned in the white of his eyes, the golden hue becoming red as he nearly exploded.

Kakarot punched Goku in the gut, knocking him back; his foot swung upwards and hurled Goku. Phasing, he appeared above Goku and brought down both fists, sending him down to the ground. "Maybe you're strong. Maybe you think you have some power, but you're still nothing in comparison to me. I have power that you wouldn't believe."

"But I don't care!" said a voice behind him. As Kakarot moved to look, a fist nailed him in the nose, sending him flipping backwards. Goku's form slammed against Kakarot's who regained his control and battled.

Those on the ground could only watch in awe as the two super powers clashed. One aura a brilliant yellow like the sun the other a black and blood red. It was near impossible to follow as shockwaves left their trail, the two fighting fiercely shaking the ground even as they swung and missed.

Trees lost their bark from a stray punch, the ground exploded upwards as a kick swung and missed. It was as if the planet was ripping itself apart but two warriors were its true destruction.

"Admit it Goku! You just want to kill me because you want her all for yourself! Admit it!" he laughed as his fists slammed into Goku's abdomen.

Goku scowled, his blue eyes growing dark, his teeth shining in the light. "Never!" he screamed, dropping back and driving both his knee's up into Kakarot's chest. "I would never fight for that. I fight-!" He grabbed his arm and sent him flying down to the ground. "I fight for the people I care about." His hands snapped into the air and he scowled, his eyes closing as beams of ki erupted from his hands like plumes.

"Die!" he roared, aiming his hands down.

Everyone could only shield their eyes as a rain of ki cascaded. Blast after blast, surge of energy after surge of energy cannonaded the earth.

The crowd could only watch as the ki fell like rain. Goku's cried furiously as he unleashed his power.

"How-! How can they be fighting each other? They're the same person!" Yamcha yelled out as he held his hand above his eyes and protected them from the blinding light.

"They are both separate beings, the evil and light inside Goku are both real people; both are energy and flesh. It's a battle of wills being played out in front of our eyes instead of in his mind," Kami said cloaking his own eyes.

"Can Goku beat him?" Chi-Chi asked as she watched the battle.

"Let's hope so. If he can't I doubt we have a chance in hell!" Piccolo growled as he covered his own eyes.

"Enough!" thundered a voice, as an explosion of ki ripped up from the ground and surrounded Kakarot, and stopped Goku's assault cold. The red barrier separated them. Kakarot smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Kakarot floated up into the air, then halted, and glared directly at Goku. The two squared off again. "I must admit you surprise me, you do have some power in that weak body of yours."

"It's more than enough to finish you off…" Goku growled as he pulled his hands back.

"Oh, enough with the theatrics, you fool! You can't beat me no matter what you try, I'm every bit as strong as you are," Kakarot snickered as he pulled his hands back as well.

"But that's where you're wrong. I fight for everyone I care about. I'm stronger because of that," Goku said narrowing his eyes, the waves of his ki beginning to shine around him. A small ball of energy began to form in his hands.

"You're missing one thing here. I am the true power inside of us both. You're just some mock impression of the true being inside you. I, on the other hand, am the real deal!" he snorted as he too began to concentrate his attack. The two powers slowly raised their strengths until they were equal and formed their attacks.

"What's going on now? I can feel their powers growing. Just what are they planning on doing?" Krillin exclaimed, looking on as their auras flashed.

"It's about to end this fight. The stage is set for the winner. And it's about time. I've gotten tired of watching the fight," Piccolo growled as he moved off to the side. "You all had better duck if you want to live another day." He moved into a small crevice as the others followed suit. The two powers came to their peaks.

"I hope you're ready to live inside my head again you fool, for after all this she's mine!" Kakarot laughed as he threw his hands forward, unleashing a massive blast, spiraling outwards like a rocket, churning the ground up in huge chunks, streaking towards Goku.

"That's never going to happen! I will be the one to have her back!" Goku threw his own hands forward, returning the blast.

The planet shook violently. The shockwave rippled outwards, knocking all to the ground. Trees were stripped bare, houses were blown to the winds, and the clouds sifted away as the blast grew.

Both sides grew in strength as each side expended more and more energy. "Ha, you fool. You've burned up too much power; you can't stop me!" Kakarot laughed triumphantly as he surged forth with more power, the tide slowly pushing back against Goku. Goku's hands were shaking. He could tell that Kakarot was exceeding his power.

"Not yet! I'm… not… done… **yet**!" Goku bellowed, flaring his ki, the long golden locks spraying back sharply. His eyes widened as he exploded with energy. The tide was pushed back to Kakarot, making him grit his teeth. He felt the pressure coming back at him, but he only smirked.

"Maybe you have some but not enough!" Another spiral of energy emerged from Kakarot's hands and shifted Goku backwards. The ground pulsed and broke apart. Goku's legs were so badly he found it difficult to hold up.

"Sorry, I like your evil attitude but this world will be mine… it certainly won't be ruled by you! Special Beam-Cannon!" Piccolo leapt up, his fingers aimed at Kakarot's back, and shot his spiraling attack straight into him. The blast hit but Kakarot was unfazed.

"Fool you aren't even worth-!" Kakarot felt two more blasts in his face and he saw Tien and Yamcha. Each hit him from one side.

"Hei-yah!" cried two more voices as Kakarot felt himself being pelted by blasts on every side.

"Little fools, you're all dead! Doppelganger!" He yelled with a smirk as his shadow rose from the ground: a pure black version of himself was now erect and standing behind his original form.

Before anyone had even released a breath they saw the shadow strike. Piccolo was the first to be knocked to the ground. His skull cracked, as he was knocked unconscious. Kami and Krillin were sent skywards. Tien and Yamcha, the final two, moved to defend themselves but were helpless as the doppelganger kicked them far to the side. The shadow proceeded to return to its master. "Feh… can't even handle that?" He laughed as he turned his attention to Goku who had fallen to a knee. His hands slowly drifted apart as his eyes felt heavy his strain of energy now finally taking what was remaining of his strength.

"I'm so sorry Chi-Chi… I failed you…" Goku uttered as his eye closed, one hazy blue eye looking out as he felt his ki being overtaken.

"Yes you're finished! She'll be all mine… no one can-…what are you doing slave? Get away from him!" Kakarot snarled as Goku felt two hands slide over his own, holding his attack together.

"Don't give up Goku! I can't stand the thought of loosing you again to that monster." He heard her words in his ear. The feel of her body against his side made his closed eye re open to see her face against his own. "I'm going to die with you no matter what Goku, I refuse to let a monster control me." Chi-chi bit her lip as she clasped Goku's hand.

"Foolish bitch! I will just gather the dragon balls and make you my eternal slave! You won't have the peace of death while you're mine and only mine!" Kakarot snarled as he threw what remained of his energy into his attack.

Goku watched, as his ki was just about to break. "I'm sorry I let you down…"

Chi-Chi only gripped his hands. "You didn't let me down, you're willing to give it all for me and our baby…" She spoke softly and closed her eyes ready to embrace the end with her love…

_R&R MajinBroli Gotta love the cliffhangers?_


	20. Whole Again

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**The Sayjin Inside**

**Chapter 20: Whole Again**

_A/N: You all are going to love this chapter I'm sure.

* * *

_

_Goku watched, as his ki was just about to break. "I'm sorry I let you down…"_

_Chi-Chi only gripped his hands. "You didn't let me down. You're willing to give it all for me and our baby…" She spoke softly and closed her eyes, ready to embrace the end with her love…_

Just as the barrier ripped and the rush of energy came at them, Goku felt something with Chi-Chi beside him. He knew something inside his head had snapped. Throwing his hands around her, he twisted his back to the onslaught of energy that ripped over him and grit his teeth.

"Hah! It's all over. Even if she's dead I will just revive her and make sure she's broken for all time once I get my hands on her," Kakarot snickered as he moved to deal with the remaining Z-Senshi, but a flash of ki behind him drew back his attention.

There in a glowing golden, violet orb he saw Goku, his form untouched as he held Chi-Chi. The protective barrier was unfamiliar to him, but he could feel Goku's power radiating. With another flash, the violet barrier glowed a brighter hue, with Goku's golden aura making it a light violet. Chi-Chi fell to the ground and passed out. Goku turned around with his fists balled.

"What the hell? You should be dead! Just how are you still alive?" Kakarot yelled out as Goku began marching towards him. "I hate it when you refuse to die!" Kakarot aimed his hand at Goku, but he felt nothing. His power… was gone.

"Sorry… Kakarot… but have you forgotten that we are both tied to Chi-Chi? Her will is apart of the real us. She chose me to have the power, to lay it all on the line. So no matter what you try now, it is useless," Goku said, as he continued to walk towards him.

"So what? No power? I still have my fists and you don't have much left either!" Kakarot jumped straight at Goku, swinging for his face but missing. Goku's fist crushed into his gut, knocking Kakarot backwards.

"I was picked over you, your body won't fight it because we're not whole. If she didn't choose me, we would remain strong but with her will done we don't have a choice… Because we are bound to her as she is to us. She gave me her heart, her love, and her desire to have me as her husband, her lover! You don't deserve any part of it," Goku said fiercely. "It's all a matter of who is true, who is good. You might be inside me; you might control my subconscious mind. But who is in charge… who is strong, is me not you!"

"You think that matters? Deep inside you've always liked having that hidden motive and strength. I give you confidence to fight, your drive to become greater," Kakarot snickered as he righted himself.

"Maybe you did but look at me now? Does it look like I need you?" Goku said as he charged his hand with ki.

"So what do you think will happen? I'll just come back over and over again. Besides with me inside you, you'll never be comfortable around her. You won't be able to forgive yourself for what you let me do," Kakarot laughed. Goku snarled.

"I'm tired of looking at you… and listening to you. Kakarot, it's time you go back to where you belong!" With a bright flash of light Goku's hand released a ball of ki. Kakarot could have moved but he knew his chances then. He couldn't win.

The explosion engulfed Kakarot. Goku approached before the dust even began to settle. Standing tall, he looked down at Kakarot with a smirk on his face. "I'll be let loose in the future Goku and I will be in charge." He chuckled before closing his eyes and letting himself dissipate.

His body became a cloud of red mist then floated up into the air. Goku closed his eyes as it sunk into his skin and filled his body. The mist filling him again made him feel whole once more. Goku waited as Kakarot went back into the deep recesses of his mind; forever they were apart of each other. He listened as a haunting laughter faded away deep in his mind.

"_I'm never going to go, I'm going to stay, and I'm going to haunt you so long as you live!"_

He felt himself falling, his body becoming weightless. His power faded too; he felt himself become normal … for the first time in a very, very long time.

* * *

Slowly after he had fallen, he awoke, his eyes cracking open as he found himself in a comfortable bed. His surroundings were all white, his room decorated with silken drapes. There was sunshine, and food… _Wait where am I?_ Goku looked around frantically, as uncertainty rushed through him. He fell off the bed in his rush. Groaning, he felt himself go lightheaded; he noticed forbidden fruit lying next to him. She looked peaceful and undisturbed, her form still asleep. Her arm was draped across his stomach, her gentle breathing gracing his ears. He calmed down, realizing she was alive and well. Lying back down, he recognized where he was… their home. It had been so long… so very long, living trapped inside his own mind, prey to his other side, which took advantage of the one weakness he held. Hurting the most treasured person he ever had, killing people, and nearly killing them both.

_Just what am I? I can't possibly be human… Am I like Kami? I have a second half that lives inside me? I am the being of lightness and Kakarot the being of darkness? Do I have any strength to control him later? Sure, I have beat him, saved the world, saved my wife, and restored myself to normalcy… for the time being. But could he really endanger everyone again? Could he hope that things might work out for his benefit again? _

Looking to his side at his wife, he wondered if he could dare to put her through anything like that again. "No, I never could; she has suffered enough. She was put through all that because of me." He sighed heavily, looking to the door. He knew what was best for her…

He understood that the monster could always come back and ruin his future along with the entire planet. He made too many people suffer at the expense of Kakarot's wrath. He had already let Kakarot kill plenty, and it was enough for Goku to suffer for the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi. We found each other again, and I'm happy that we did… but I," Goku's eyes tearing, "but I'm not going to stay to let you ever get hurt again." He muttered, looking away in shame Even while she slept he couldn't look at her without being pained by guilt.

He knew what had to be done to make sure that no one else would suffer because of the darkness inside him. Slowly and carefully, he removed Chi-Chi's hand from his stomach and placed it on the sheets. "Please forgive, me but for the safety of all creation, I have to go…" He leaned and brushed his lips against her forehead and pulled himself away from her warmth and comfort.

He walked out of the room, heading into the kitchen, which he noted had been thoroughly cleaned. He reached over, let his hand grasp a handle, and drew out a large cutting knife. He looked around and knew it would be worse for anyone to have to clean the kitchen over again and scrubbing off his splattered blood would only make it harder.

Walking outside, his hand loosely holding the knife, he closed the door behind him, and walked up to the small ledge behind his grandfather's house. It was a shallow valley but it would do.

Pointing the knife upwards he closed his eyes, drawing it up just below his throat. His hands were shaking, his eyes felt like burning, and he bit his lip as he felt himself quiver. _It's all for the best, everyone will understand… They know… I…hope… _He closed his eyes tighter as he felt his tears sliding down the sides of his face.

"GOKU! No stop!" He heard someone scream but he focused straight ahead.

Chi-Chi came rushing from the house as she saw Goku pointing the knife at his throat. She was an arm's length away from Gohan's old house when she saw Goku fall to his knees, the knife bouncing off the ground and over the ledge…

* * *

_MajinBroli R&R you gotta love cliffies?_


	21. Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything relative to DBZ but the story idea and writing is mine.**

**The Sayjin Inside**

**Final Chapter**

A/N: As im sure you're soley upset that this story is done but the final **Lemon scene **is with me if you wnat it. Just tell me and i'll send it to you. And I will be starting a new fic hopefully soon. It can even be **_The Return Of The Bouncer_** or a new idea you'll just have to be patient.

* * *

Chi-Chi had reached Goku as he fell backwards, catching him in her arms, her eyes streaming with tears as she held him in her arms. She looked down at him sadly as she cradled his limp form. Chi-Chi took her hand to his cheek. "Oh Goku, what were you thinking? Do you think this is what I want? Do you believe I blame you for what happened?"

His lips didn't move and all he did was stare at her, silent and stoic. "I don't care what ever you thought before, I want you here," she said as she wiped her eyes, trying to hide her tears. "I have always loved you, even when I was a little girl, and knowing you at the Martial Arts Tournament just made me fall even harder for you.'

"All I want is you, even if you have evil inside you. There are monsters inside us all; we all have our problems, but… this. I don't want to deal with losing you one more time." She closed her eyes as she felt his hand brushing alongside her cheek.

"I'm sorry… I just want you to be safe… I couldn't stand watching what Kakarot did to you. I watched it all from inside. I saw," he said, looking away, "everything…" He couldn't face her. He hadn't been able to take his life, he had just dropped the knife, he had never once been afraid of his mortality but Chi-Chi's voice only made it harder to do. He had given up, falling back limp. _Why fight it?_

"You think I care about that now? You're still you now, we're together, and together we are going to stay. We can control your darker side; that's why we're a husband and wife; all your burdens and mine… we can share them together. You don't have to go at it alone. I'm here to help you."

"I know… I do… but I'm still afraid… I want you to be safe, not locked back up with that monster. It will put me at ease even in death to know you're safe." Goku couldn't stand looking her in the face. Her eyes asked so much of a man who had witnessed her violation.

"And what about our baby? He's going to be born in eight months; you don't want to see him grow up and maybe be Earth's shining hope one day?" she asked, as she let her free hand stroke the side of his cheek.

"But I could also be his death. I may be the murderer of everyone on this planet. I almost was once Chi-Chi and having that choice again… to put everyone through that… I'd rather live in death then let _him_ live free once more," Goku said, closing his eyes as he felt her stroking his cheek. Her touch calmed and soothed him, her voice gave him reassurance, but still he knew Kakarot would be watching them… and laughing.

* * *

It was hard to stand but Chi-Chi managed to get Goku back inside, leaving him on the bed. He was more distant from reality than ever before. He looked up at the ceiling, simply staring at the stucco above, never glancing back down.

She had watched him for ten minutes after laying him down; he hadn't blinked. She had cooked a filling meal for the both of them. She took it into the room. She was surprised to see Goku looking at her. She smiled; maybe he still hadn't jumped off the deep end just yet.

"I see you might be hungry," she said, walking in with a large tray. Laying it on the nightstand beside her, she crawled into bed next to Goku, leaned against the headboard, and stroked his forehead. His focus was solely on her. "Hungry?" she asked, but Goku gave no response.

She decided that if she ate he might, so she took up a piece of buttered toast and took a bite. She closed her eyes and gave a soft moan, just for added effect. She chewed slowly, exaggerating her every bite.

As she swallowed the morsel, a loud rumble came from Goku's stomach. The two found some humor in the moment and they laughed. Chi-Chi took a plate of eggs and, acting as a mother would, put a bit on a fork, which she offered to his lips.

Goku opened his mouth a bit and allowed her to slide some eggs in his mouth. He chewed it up and slowly swallowed. But when she went to get some more she felt Goku's hand slide over her wrist. He finally blinked. "Why? How can you be so accepting of me now; there's something inside of me still wanting to consume you, hurt you, and kill me. How can you just act like everything will be oka-!" He was silenced as Chi-Chi placed her finger over his lips.

"Goku there's more in you than that. I could never find another man. I'd never fall in love as deeply as I have with you. With you, I've never felt this happy before. I know that you love me and cherish me. Before all this Goku, neither of us could be separated. And now I can't let those feelings go just because of your other side. They can't leave me, and I don't want them to." She took her finger away and lay atop Goku. "I'll help you get through this, you proved you're stronger than him before, and now it's another challenge; we can overcome together." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and cradling his head gently.

"How?" he said softly, his breath running along her neck.

"I can teach you Goku, let me show you how to love again." Smiling she pushed herself up and straddled Goku's waist. Taking his large hand in hers she drew it up to her breast letting him feel her. "Let's make love; don't worry. I'm sure you're afraid of hurting me but let me show you that together there's nothing to worry about." Taking his other hand she moved it to her cheek.

"But-!" Goku's voice was cut off as Chi-Chi again silenced him.

"Just try it Goku, touch me. I know you won't hurt me." She said leaning her head back. Goku took a nervous gulp but did as he was told…

**_(Lemon Scene)_**

As the lights in his eyes faded he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm ready to learn… Teach me how to be in control… and… Chi-Chi…" Chi-Chi lifted her head and looked at him. "I love you and the Sayjin Inside me will never be let go again…"

FIN

_**MajinBroli, remember that I have the Lemon scene just ask for it.**_


	22. Chapter 1 Lemon Scene

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 1

The Monster That Lurks Within

**Released Uncensored portion of The Sayjin Inside s, I dug around and found it and decided to post it today. Why? Cause i can.**

**This is the uncensored portion of the story, if you choose read the remaining portion of this story you accept that you are 18+ or older.**

**Last warning if you scroll down this is NC-17 material.**

**Don't say It wasn't mentioned**

**P.S. This is Chapter 1 and is a Rape scene**

**If you don't enjoy this written style of Lemon advised to skip to other portion.**

**You Have been Warned by MB.**

The fierce nature that ripped through Goku ripped through his wife. The massive girth that once made Chi-Chi blush with thoughts of a innocent schoolgirl tore through her virgin body. It tore through her hymen and stole her breath as it ripped through her lips in unbearable scream. Her mouth hung agape as she couldn't draw breath her pain blinding as she could feel her body still being torn and the sadistic glee that now shinned in her husbands eyes was even more horrible then the blood then the dripping blood from his lips. Her own blood.

"_...Dear...Kami! This...Is...exquiste! Your so tight, so unbelieveable... I will take you every night..." _Goku purred seductively, his voice throaty and deppening with animalistic lust as he drew his hips back from her body. His eyes could peere down and see the red streaks of blood coating his length, dripping freshly from Chi-Chi's body like a leaky faucet. He peered into her tear streaked eyes and caught the sweet, sweet fear. He drew his hips back further as he was fully out of her body he saw the relief flood her face. Snickering he slammed back inside drawing out a painful scream. "_ That's it scream! I will relish in your cries... for tonight only I will take the fruits of your body. "_ Laughing almost maniacly he continued to pound Chi-Chi's insides. His impressive size causing great amounts of pain as Chi-Chi wailed and screamed. Her body reeling after every savage thrust into her once virgin body.

Chi-Chi sobbed and cried as she could feel her insides being jabbed open, instead of being taken delicatly as her mind had been so desperatly craving and here she was being raped. Mentally she knew this could only get worse... and to even hope to _live _through this night she would have to do something or Goku would kill her before the night was even over. Doing the most logical thing she could, she tried to relax her body as to lessen the extreme blows Goku was dealing to her. Second to slow Goku down she had to do a blatant act of submission and maybe even degrad her even more but in this situation she had little to no choice. She spread her legs and hooked them around his waist. Locking them tight around his hips as she could.

" _Huh!" _Goku's voice sounded out his surprise obvious as he felt Chi-Chi's legs lock around his waist tightly. " _Heh heh... Enjoying it? You should be after all... I am the only true male on this planet... The most superior being above Kami himself! No one can hope to rival me... So I guess it makes sense that even in this I am too good. HAH!" _Goku snorted his wicked smile spreading more as he leaned down to Chi-Chi's face. His eyes gazing at hers lust and desire burning in them as his tongue licked his lips. His thrusts stopping as he leaned closer and kissed Chi-Chi's lips gently with his own. His tongue licking her own lips and parting them easily as he drew to taste her. His own tongue slowly coaxing Chi-Chi's into his mouth. As the two shared a... bizzare kiss, one with intent and the other one out of fear. Chi-Chi herself finding the rest good and rather this much better as she would rather kiss Goku then have him still going as he was.

Their kiss deepened as Goku broke his hands from holding Chi-Chi's wrists to her chest. He didn't know why but he had a true attraction to the large mounds of flesh, they were so soft and ripe, not to mention felt so good when pressed agaisnt his own. He kneaded them gently his fingers finding pleasure in sqeezing them delicatly an teasing the ripe pink nipples that seemed more craving his attention. His kiss becoming more heated as Chi-Chi felt her own body's natural reaction to the treatment it was getting. Her face began to flush and her own insides began to feel warm.

Breaking his lips away briefly to lick along her neck gently with his tongue he could hear Chi-Chi's beating heartbeat. His nose begining to catch a musky smell coming from Chi-Chi as well with a smell of sweat. He could smell the blood dripping out from her but that musk was so delcious, he could almost taste it. Swirling his tongue around one peak watching as Chi-Chi's musky smell grew even greater. Drawing out his long bloody length much to Chi-Chi's relief as blood dripped out from her folds. She couldn't close her legs as Goku's tail had found its way to her folds, the gentle probing tail though a much greater reilef then the thick organ that had been tearing her apart. She felt herself moan weakly as the soft fur stimulated her, even with the bleeding it soothed as it rubbed over her insides stimulating her as her hands slowly moved up along Goku's shoulders. His mouth still suckling her breasts as if a child expecting a warm treat. "_Good... I see your finally being rational. Once I taste you ill take you all over again." _Goku's throaty chuckle sent shivers up her spine in fear. Her eyes peared down to the instrument of which he spoke. Blood still remained on it, a vivid reminder of what it was going to do to her body again.

She couldn't voice her opinion out of fear, her vicious tounge was silenced as after all the large beatst atop her and no frying pan or weapon remotly close. She only whimpered and let Goku do as he wished. His tongue still lapping at her breasts as her face began to burn with heat. His tail slowly drawing out a gentle squeeze from her as she felt the fur slickening with her juices that now were beginign to form inside.

Moving downwards though Goku's tail slid out his mouth finding her tender nether lips. With one long pressure lick made Chi-Chi gasp with the feeling. The spicy metallic blood and that musk he smelled before made Goku do it again and again. It wasn't enough though as he moved his mouth just over it and let his tongue slide deep in her. It drove him mad! Blood and sex was pumping his veins with an ecstasty he never knew. His tongue licked faster and harder, his heavy breathing over her nub through his nose made Chi-Chi's cries intesify as he unkowningly drove his wife to her peaks of orgasm. Until one ear shattering scream made Goku's ear ring but instantly a warm taste flooded his mouth and he felt compelled to have it all.

Chi-Chi's back arched violently as she felt the torrents of her first orgasm sweeping through her and over the edge screaming. With her falling back limp barely noticing her husband lapping up her bodies juices with fevor. "_ Intoxicating... Kami my mate im going to do that every night..." _His heavy and sexy voice making her shudder with such thoughts. But she froze her legs pushing closed as he pulled back his hand holding the thick organ.

" No! Not that again!" Chi-Chi cried out as he pushed her legs apart but Goku didn't listen. Moving in slowly and drawing out her whines and begs for mercy until he pushed inside her again but... this time Chi-Chi only felt the stretching of her body, no sharp ripping pain just a filling sensation. Goku's smirk only made her blush as he was gazing at her with such desire any girl would fall for. She looked away as she felt him draw back and thrust inside. Her body reacting even more differently as she felt her neck arch upwards. A heavy and deep moan coming from her lips. Goku continued his pace now firmly and Chi-Chi reacted strongly her mouth crying outwards, her eyes watching him fuck her. " Oh yes! Goku Yes!" She cried out.

Goku purred his tongue licking the underside of her neck as his hips drew back and in his hard thrusts gaining speed and intensity. Chi-Chi herself screamimg more and mroe with rapture, his nails ripping into Goku's back as she tried to hold as she felt herself swooning as she felt Goku pouinding inside her more violently then before. But thanks to his efforts before hand even Chi-Chi couldn't feel the pain over the pleasure.

She came harder then before her back arching as she cried out, Goku's hands sliding up to her back and holding her as he licked and sucked at her breasts that were hot and sweaty for him. Licking up her chest he growled more as she had released twice where he hadn't at all! Growling with the notion he hauled Chi-Chi up against him, her thighs resting atop his as he pumped her harder. Her slickened walls holding him, her raspy cries against his neck it was all driving him mad with pleasure but he couldn't. The feeling of one single thing missing... His eyes spied the hallow moon and its light shining on the floor just feet away from the bed. And with a snarl he got to his feet, Chi-Chi herself bouncing her hips on his further drove Goku's primal mind. Dropping to the floor he held her shoulders with his hands his sharpened nails digging into her soft flesh, but that pain only seemed to further her heights of pleasure as he continued driving them both to the point of release.

Chi-Chi herself through the haze heard Goku's snarls, Grunts, and growled like some wild animal but that... didn't matter she wanted him to do more under the moonlight. She was so close yet again, but inside she saw that desperation in Goku's eyes she contracted her walls even tighter. Goku's face grit with pain but he didn't slow. She screamed again and hard, her voice going horse but her scream was quited by a roar of domination. Goku slammed in one last time his body shaking as she felt a wave of his own release flow inside her womb.

_" Now... its time to mark you forever..." _ Goku said in a dark voice as his mouth opened up revealing his long sharp teeth...

" Wait...Wait.. Goku..What are-!" She was silenced as Goku's hand clasped over her mouth and his teeth sunk into her breast. With only a muffled cry, her eyes squeezed shut as Goku drew his mouth back and bit her other breast and she cried out again. Her blood seeping out from the twin holes. His hand relinquishing her mouth as she cried in pain. " Stop please stop Goku!" She begged but Goku smacked her hard brusing her face with the force.

_" Shut up! Your my mate and the mark is appart of it." _He growled angirly and moved to just the side of her thigh his mouth opening one final time and sunk in his final mark and Chi-Chi could only wail and cry in misery from the pain of the mark. Goku pulled himself up his hands grasping Chi-Chi from the underside and took her to the bed dropping her unceremoniosly as he clibmed in. And closed his eyes letting Chi-Chi cry in her misery.


	23. Final Chapter Lemon

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**The Sayjin Inside**

**Final Chapter**

**Released Uncensored portion of The Sayjin Inside Final Chapter, I dug around and found it and decided to post it today. Why? Cause i can.**

**This is the uncensored portion of the story, if you choose read the remaining portion of this story you accept that you are 18+ or older.**

**Last warning if you scroll down this is NC-17 material.**

**Don't say It wasn't mentioned**

His hand squeezed her breast gently, a bit nervously but slowly rubbed her cheek as well. But still very very very cautious, thinking that any moment Kakarot may tear himself out of his body and hurt the woman he loved.

After a minute passed and nothing Goku began to grow a little more courageous his hands now both working in symmetry. "Okay now do you want to see me Naked? I'm sure you've never been up close with a nude woman before am I right?" She asked softly as Goku nodded a small blush appearing across his cheeks.

Taking her hands and sliding off her nightie gently over her shoulders she exposed herself for Goku his eyes growing wide at the sight. His chest rose sharply as he felt something growing inside him.

"Chi-Chi… something's not right I'm feeling something." Goku said nervously his eyes looking away but Chi-Chi slid her hands up by his cheek and turned his eyes to him.

"Goku nothing's wrong your just getting aroused see?" She said taking one hand and lifted up her hips and raised his partial swollen erection. He looked at it and looked at her. "See nothing's wrong, and things will only get better. I promise." She leaned down her breast pushed up against his chest and kissed his lips briefly. "Just do what I do." She said gently kissing him.

Goku following along rather clumsily, not used to this but kept up best he could. She pulled back and smiled leaning her breasts up to his face. "You can touch them more Goku but don't use your hands." She said as Goku cocked his head confused. She giggled absently at his innocence. "Use your lips and tongue." She laughed.

He blinked for a moment but shrugged. Leaning his head up he kissed at Chi-Chi's breasts his tongue sliding out and licking over every inch it could find. His tongue swirled around her peaks, running over and over until Chi-Chi's hands pushed his head towards her chest. Moving his lips around one he sucked on her breasts like an infant hearing Chi-Chi's soft moans and grinding hips encouraged him that he was doing just fine.

Feeling a tug on his hair Goku let go of Chi-Chi's now pert breasts his eyes looking at her as if he had done something wrong. "No nothings wrong," She smiled. "Just now let me show you how to please me with your hand, and then we'll get around to that." She said letting her hand stroke his now fully aroused length. Goku's letting out a hiss as she dragged one finger with some pressure down from his tip to the base.

Drawing Goku up into a sitting position lay back spreading her legs open for him. "Take your hand Goku and touch me here." She said showing him her flower. Even for Goku he flushed crimson at the sight. But unsure of what to do he just sat there until Chi-Chi took his hand and led it to her core.

Placing one finger inside her, she laid her head back. "Now- AH!" she gasped as Goku's finger had a mind of its own, seeking out her spots of pleasure, rubbing her walls. Until a second finger joined in, then thrusting his fingers in and out.

Chi-Chi's soft cries and gasps made a smile form on Goku's lips seeing that she was happy. He didn't know how but he was doing this on his own, as if he had done it before. Truly no, but his body seemed to know just exactly what to do.

His thumb acted next searching out her hidden nub and swirled his thumb around it. Chi-Chi bucked her hips up her body begging for more. Until the moment snapped and she cried out in ecstasy her back arching off the bed and her body went limp for a moment falling back to the sheets she laid panting.

"Goku that was great…" Chi-Chi breathed out her chest heaving still recovering from her powerful climax but Goku pulled out his fingers and looked at the liquid covering her fingers. He looked at it but his nose caught a whiff of a sweet scent. Taking a deep breath of it he found it coming from Chi-Chi.

"Hmm I wonder…" Goku said to himself, bringing his fingers to his lips he licked them clean. Licking his lips he looked at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi's eyes shot open as she felt a hot tongue lapping at her folds. She looked up to see the spiky hair licking up her juices with fever.

"Hmmm… Chi-Chi you're delicious." Goku groaned as he continued to lick her dripping folds. Finally he pulled himself back as Chi-Chi tugged on his hair.

"If you enjoyed that Goku it's only going to get even better." Chi-Chi said sitting back up and pushed Goku to his back once more. Moving her hips above him she grabbed his swollen length and slowly lowered herself down.

Goku cried out first as he felt Chi-Chi's insides swallow him. His hands digging into the sheets as he could find nothing else to hold onto as he felt heaven. Chi-Chi herself moaned as she felt Goku fill her up. Slowly she rocked her hips watching as Goku's head moved from side to side unused to such feelings running through him. Taking his hands she had him grasp her hips as she slowly bounced up and down. Goku's mouth hung agape as he felt like so good and so weak.

Chi-Chi bounced her hips more and more, her rhythm becoming faster and harder as she pushed herself. Goku himself moved his hips with her. Pushing up as she pushed down, his body ready to burst but he knew Chi-Chi wasn't. Taking his hand he brushed her nub with his fingers before sending them both screaming into Nirvana. Goku grasping her hips as he thrust himself tightly inside her and released.

Chi-Chi sat there for a moment shivering before giving out and collapsing atop Goku. Panting hard as she slowly recovered. "Together… Goku… I'll show you… that you can love… and not worry…" She breathed heavily resting her head on his chest.

As the lights in his eyes faded he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm ready to learn… Teach me how to be in control… and… Chi-Chi…" Chi-Chi lifted her head and looked at him. "I love you and the Sayjin Inside me will never be let go again…"

FIN


End file.
